La casa de Mortal Kombat
by matiaspunk01
Summary: este es un reality show en el que un grupo de personas (los personajes de mortal kombat) conviven en una gran casa con muchos lujos pero tiene un gran problema, los concursantes tendrán una prueba semanal y la misma determinará si su dinero aumenta o disminuye. y despues uno de ellos decidirá con ese dinero que comida comprar en la semana, ademas de la dificil convivencia
1. Chapter 1: el ingreso a la casa

Hola, soy matiaspunk01 y les traigo mi primer "fanfiction", y se llamará "La casa de Mortal Kombat" (copia barata de "la casa de gran hermano")

primero: presentamos a los personajes.

PRODUCTOR:

shinnok

CONDUCTOR:

raiden

ASISTENTE:

sindel

MOVILERO:

shujinko

PANELISTAS:

goro, kintaro, sheeva, motaro, moloch, onaga, y blaze

CÁMARAS

1: smoke

2: cyrax

3: sektor

EMERGENCIAS:

quan chi

PORTERO:

bo rai cho

VOZ DE GRAN HERMANO:

shao kahn

COMPETIDORES:

sonya, kitana, mileena, jade, ashrah, li mei, khameleon, tanya, frost, sareena, kira, nitara, skarlet, scorpion, sub-zero, reptile, rain, ermac, noob, nightwolf, stryker, kabal, kano, jax, johnny cage, kenshi, liu kang, kung lao, shang tsung, y baraka

por si no los contaron son 30 así que será muy larga esta serie

y el resto de los personajes será el público en el estudio

el resto: BUUUUUUUUU!

y lo mas importante. QUIEN GANARÁ el millon de pesos?

jax: pesos? me largo de aquí!

matiaspunk01: esta bien, dólares.

jax: iupi!

cristina kirchner: aqui se prohiben los dólares.

matiaspunk01: señora fuera de mi ficción!

y el primer capítulo será "el ingreso a la casa"

este es un reality show en el que un grupo de personas conviven en una gran casa con muchos lujos pero tiene un gran problema, los concursantes tendrán una prueba semanal y la misma determinará si su dinero aumenta o disminuye. y despues uno de ellos decidirá con ese dinero que comida comprar en la semana.

shinnok: pensé que era agarrar todo lo que puedas hasta que se acaben los 5 minutos

matiaspunk01: así era antes

shinnok: y por eso el programa tiene menos rating

cada semana un eliminado.

todos: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! VAMOS A MORIR!

matiaspunk01: no, quiere decir que cada semana habrá un expulsado de la casa

todos: (se relajan) fiuuuuuhhhh!

esta casa contiene dos habitaciones, la cocina junto al living, un patio con piscina, un salón de ensayo (que no creo que lo usen), un salón de fiestas, una ducha, un baño grande, y por supuesto, el confesionario.

raiden: sean bienvenidos a esto que es Gran Hermano, soy raiden, mas conocido como el segundo personaje mas poderoso de Mortal Kombat. en instantes recibiremos a los participantes que vendrán de a dos. vamos con shujinko.

shujinko: hola raiden aqui estamos esperando a los concursantes que llegaran en limusina.

raiden: (en su mente) y yo que vine caminando.

shujinko: aqui llegan los primeros que son...

johnny cage: (saliendo de la limo) hola hola señoritas admirenme

shujinko: johnny cage y jackson briggs

jax: solo diganme jax

shujinko: ustedes serán los primeros en entrar a la casa.

cage: casa? no era una entrega de premios?

shujinko: vayan hacia alla (señala a donde estaba parado bo rai cho)

raiden: ellos son johnny cage y jax, los primeros concursantes. vamos con bo rai cho.

bo rai cho: aqui estoy con los primeros "hermanitos" como están?

chicas del público: johnny, johnny!

cage: ese es mi público

bo rai cho: pasen a la casa

jax entra pero johnny se demora firmando autografos

jax: ven aqui! (lo toma del brazo y lo hace entrar)

raiden: vamos de nuevo con shujinko para recibir mas gente

shujinko: llega la segunda limusina y llegan rain y jade

jade: hola!

rain: que tal viejo?

shujinko: todo bien, todo bien pasen ya

bo rai cho: estan listos

jade: si

rain: si señor borracho

bo rai cho: sabe mi nombre! soy famoso!

raiden: creo que te insulto

bo rai cho: no arruines mi momento de fama!

raiden: hablando de fama veamos que pasa dentro de la casa

dentro de la casa

johnny cage: nadie mas va a venir

jade: (abriendo la puerta) hola chicos

rain: (ve a jax) anda la osa, un negro

jax: prefiero el término "de color"

cage: supongo que eres el pasayo del grupo

rain: supongo que eres albino

en el estudio

shujinko: viene otra limo y salen... sonya blade y kurtis stryker

stryker: jaja si soy yo

sonya: a nadie le importa quien eres

shujinko: me impechona, digo, me impresiona tu caracter

sonya: algun problema con eso?

shujinko: no, pasen por alla (señalando a bo rai cho)

bo rai cho: (en voz baja) desearía no tener que tratar con estos malcriados hijos de...

entonces sonya y stryker llegan donde bo rai cho estaba

bo rai cho: (sonriente) bienvenidos! que sienten al entrar a la casa?

sonya: que te importa!

bo rai cho: (sudando) supongo que tienes razon, pasen

stryker: no vas a entrevistarme?

bo rai cho: (lo mira seriamente)

entonces stryker y sonya entran y dentro de la casa...

cage: (ve a sonya y se enamora) hola muñeca

sonya: no me digas muñeca! me llamo sonya

en el living...

rain: tengo otro, como se llama el hermano negro de james bond?

jax: basta ya de chistes de negros!

jade: eres muy ofensivo, rain

en el estudio...

shujinko: ellos son ashrah y ermac

ashrah: estoy muy feliz de que me hayan invitado

ermac: nosotros tambien

shujinko y ashrah: ?

entonces llegan con bo rai cho y pasa lo mismo y entran

shujinko: conozcan a skarlet y kabal

skarlet: hola

shujinko: y kabal?

kabal: aqui estoy (estaba con bo rai cho y viene llegando skarlet)

bo rai cho: eres rapido, kabal. y tu skarlet que cuentas?

skarlet: tengo sed, podrias traerme un vaso de sangre?

y el publico se queda callado observandola mientras entra con kabal...

shujinko: ellos son shang tsung y mileena.

shang tsung: hola pobres mortales...

mileena: mmmm...

shujinko: que tienes debajo de ese velo rosa?

shang tsung: no querrás saberlo.

entonces van con bo rai cho quien tomaba alcohol y lo ignoraron

shinnok: bo rai cho?

bo rai cho: si señor?

shinnok: estas despedido

bo rai cho: iupiiiiiiii! indemnizacion al rescate

shinnok: no habra indemnizacion

bo rai cho: que es una indemnizacion?

shinnok: bueno estas suspendido

bo rai cho: y la tarjeta roja?

shinnok: no es un partido de futbol! tomate un descanso y vuelve en dos semanas!

shujinko: recibamos a liu kang y khameleon

liu kang: WATAAAAA! WATAWATAAAAA!

shujinko: te sientes bien?

liu kang: asi es mi voz. khameleon hazte visible

khameleon: pero me da vergüenza (se hace visible)

y como bo rai cho se habia tomado un descanso, pasaban directamente a la casa

shujinko: los siguientes participantes, scorpion y kenshi.

scorpion: TAKE OVER HERE!

kenshi: no le hagan caso

shujinko: eres ciego?

kenshi: si, como lo supiste?

shujinko: veras, segun nos informan, scorpion fue descripto como el mas insoportable y nadie lo quería ni ver, por eso vos entras con el.

y cuando entran...

rain: (en su mente) dos fenomenos mas para molestar.

kenshi: soy kenshi y ustedes

ermac: nosotros somos ermac

rain: haber temos un ciego, una bebedora de sangre, uno que habla en plurar, un chinto que habla como el poroto cubero, un poli, un albino, un negro, una negra, una rubia pechugona...

sonya: (molesta) mejor voy a cubrirme

entonces... una hora y 20 chistes malos mas tarde terminaron de entrar todos los integrantes y hubo encuentros no deseados en el transcurso.

scorpion: SUB ZERO!

sub zero: SCORPION!

mileena: KITANA!

kitana: MALDITO ENJENDRO DEL DEMONIO!

shao kahn: eso me alaga

kitana: shao kahn?

shao kahn: no, soy el gran hermano

kitana: no sabia que tenia un hermano

kahn: NO! soy yo pero consegui empleo haciendo la voz del gran hermano despues de aniquilar al real

scorpion: yo tenia pensado hacer eso (baja la cabeza)

kahn: que tengan una buena estadía y PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!

stryker: me fui de la policia para no trabajar y me toca esto?

kahn: SOLO ERA UNA EXPRESIÓN!

que pasara en el próximo episodio? kahn dejara de gritar? kenshi es ciego? quien es mas poderoso que raiden?

shang tsung: yooooooooo!

volverá cristina para vengarse? sonya se cubrirá los pechos? rain es ofensivo? la sangre es rica?

skarlet: si, prueba un poquito

nos vemos en el proximo episodio para ver como se portan en la casa de Mortal Kombat


	2. Chapter 2: la fiesta de bienvenida

hola, segundo episodio de "la casa de Mortal Kombat" titulado, "la fiesta de bienvenida"

este episodio será solo los de la casa y los camarografos.

reptile: tengo hambre

jax: debiste comer antes de venir

liu kang: yo tambien tengo un poco de hambre

rain: no creo que tengan arroz

kung lao: (conteniendo la risa) jajaja, arroz

rain: ni tampoco tacos

kung lao: no soy un mariachi

baraka: haaaaay hay hay hay! canta y no llores!

noob: silencio dientes de alfiler! interrumpes mi sueño de belleza! (se duerme y en su sueño toma el té con y sub-zero)

nightwolf: espera, esta noche no se duerme, esta noche se festeja nuestra entrada a la casa!

shao kahn: FATALITY!

stryker: por que fue eso?

kahn: es que noob soñó que mataba a su hermano

sub-zero: ni lo sueñes

noob: (se despierta y se lamenta) ahh! seguis vivo

mileena: (desde el cuarto de mujeres) AAAAAAAAHHHH!

sub-zero: vamos!

Y al llegar al cuarto de mujeres

jax: que pasa?

mileena: que este hombre me ha faltado el respeto!

scorpion: pero si solo le he dicho que está muy guapa

rain: entonces si que te faltó el respeto

Entonces, varios chicos se fueron del cuarto quedando solo mileena, scorpion y rain

stryker: que haces?

nightwolf: (con el oido pegado a la puerta) quiero saber que pasa

entonces que escuchan varios golpes dentro del cuarto y despues sale mileena

kahn: BRUTALITY!

scorpion: (tirado en el suelo) nunca voy a ser padre

rain: (arrastrandose) llamen a mi medico

quan chi: alguien pidió medico? (y se los lleva)

reptile: tengo sed y hambre

ermac: miren en la mesa hay...

todos: ALCOHOL!

Y corren al salón de fiestas donde estaba el alcohol

De vuelta con quan chi...

quan chi: listo, están como nuevos

scorpion: que nos hiciste?

quan chi: no soy medico, soy un brujo. tambien puedo revivirlos si mueren

rain: eres voldemort?

quan chi: no

rain: eres kratos?

quan chi: no

rain: eres mickey mouse?

quan chi: ACASO ME PAREZCO A MICKEY MOUSE!?

De vuelta con el alcohol, digo el salón de fiestas...

cage: mmm... es dificil esa sonya

kano: (le muestra unas pastillas y se las da) pon un par de estas en su trago, y el resto sale solo. yo ya tome a un par, (abraza a skarlet quien tambien estaba alcoholizada) y voy a festejar esta noche!

skarlet: (con una copa en la mano) esto es mas fuerte que la sangre

cage: (se acerca a sonya con dos copas y en una puso la pastilla) para ti, sonya

sonya: emm... gracias (ve la copa y se dio cuenta que tenía algo raro)

cage: vamos toma un poco

sonya: mirá, unas fans tuyas!

cage: donde!?

sonya: (cambió las copas mientras cage estaba distraído) ah no importa

Y ambos toman hasta el fondo

cage: sabes, me siento algo..., acalorado (se levanta y se pone a bailar el tema "johnny, la gente está muy loca")

todos: cage, cage, cage!

llegan unos chefs con mucha comida y...

reptile y baraka: comida! (se abalanzan sobre los chefs) queremos mas!

20 comidas mas tarde, ya con rain y scorpion reincorporados, todos se reunen en la mesa y empiezan a presentarse

scorpion: hola, soy scorpion y el propósito de mi vida es matar a sub-zero

sub-zero: hola, soy sub-zero y mi propósito es matar a scorpion

kitana: hola soy kitana y ella es mi malvada clon mileena

mileena: tu eres el clon

shang tsung: hola, mi nombre es shang tsung y todos ustedes me dan lástima, y asco, sobre todo sus hijos!

nitara: soy nitara y soy una vampiresa!

reptile: mmmmmm... vampiresa!

khameleon: soy khameleon y soy zaterrana

reptile: mmmmmm... zaterrana!

ashrah: soy ashrah y soy un demonio que tomo forma humana matando personas

reptile: mmmmmm... lo que sea!

frost: soy frost y...

rain: (la interrumpe) si ya se, vas a decir que eres una paleta de hielo y ya saben el resto

frost: cryomancer, se dice cryomancer

reptile: mmmmmm... lin kuei! (ya es una montaña de baba)

detras de camara...

smoke (camara 1): por que a nosotros no nos invitan a tomar y comer

sektor (camara 3): porque no pueden vernos y ademas estamos trabajando

smoke: y cyrax?

sektor: cyrax esta cubriendo lo que pasa en el jardin, y yo me voy porque debo cubrir lo que pasa en el living y tu el salon de fiestas

mientras tanto en el jardin...

cyrax (camara 2) : (triste) me dejaron solito...

de nuevo en la fiesta...

kira: quien quiere bailar conmigo?!

chicos: yoooooooo!

li mei: y conmigo?

chicos: yoooo! yooooo!

cage: y quien conmigo?

kano: yooooooo!

lo miran mientras se escucha un grillo de fondo y pasa una planta rodadora

kano: es broma

termina la fiesta y se van a dormir, pero al dia siguiente...

cage: (tirado en su cama y adormecido) mmmmm... sonya, sonya (acaricia a quien tiene al lado)

kano: (se despierta de golpe y mira a cage)

cage: (tambien lo mira y se sorprende)

kano y cage: (se levantan de la cama) AAAAAAAHHHH! (se vuelven a mirar) AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

los otros chicos: jajajajaja

cage: y donde está la rubia!?

en el cuarto de mujeres...

sonya: (se levanta de la su cama y tiene a skarlet al lado) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

skarlet: no me arrepiento de nada

skarlet es lesbiana? que hicieron johnny cage y kano durante la noche? el alcohol es mas fuerte que la sangre? quien es el clon? kitana o mileena? por que sareena y tanya no dijeron nada todavia? frost es una paleta de hielo? todo eso y mas en el proximo capitulo de "la casa de Mortal Kombat"

tratare de subir uno por dia (o cada dos dias)


	3. Chapter 3: sacandose la rabia

hola! aqui les traigo la tercera entrega de "la casa de Mortal Kombat" titulado sacandose la rabia, por fin leeran y por unica vez en esta historia habrá MORTAL KOMBAT

luego de la polemica fiesta de anoche... y tras haberse levantado con dos casos de homosexualidad, todos están mezclando sus pertenencias, ya saben, tirar las cosas por ahi y el que la encuentra se la queda

jade: estás usando mi lapiz labial?

tanya: emm... no

stryker: lindo juguete scorpion

scorpion: deja mi spear! solo yo se usarlo

jax: (con una pistola en la mano) mi ametralladora tuvo un hijo

stryker: esa es mi arma, negro!

noob: mi armadura!

jax: no, así es mi piel

kitana: (con el velo de mileena puesto) mirenme, soy mileena, soy un clon defetuoso con feos dientes

mileena: devuelvemelo!

todos menos baraka: AAAAAAHH! que feos dientes

baraka: mmmm... quieres ser mi esposa?

noob: ya suficiente tenemos con baraka

kabal: aaaaaahhhh... dormi muy mal anoche

stryker: no se que te quejas

kabal: como que no? intenta dormir en el piso frio si podes!

stryker: claro como somos demasiados algunos durmieron en el piso

li mei: buenos días chicos

chicos: hoooooooolaaaa!

jade: porque tienes puesta la venda de kenshi?

li mei: no lo se

kenshi: no siento mi venda

kitana: y la mascara de rain?

rain: tenes mi mascara?

jade: y porque tenes el sombrero de kung lao?

kung lao: no puedo empezar el dia sin mi sombreritus

kitana: y la ametralladora de jax

jade: te acostaste con todos ellos

li mei: (desesperada) no, no se como llego todo esto aqui

rain: esta bien, lo admitimos. jax, kung lao, kenshi y yo despertamos temprano y...

FLASHBACK en 3, 2, 1...

rain: alguien mas está despierto?

kung lao: ah, si que no dejas dormir

rain: (con sarcasmo) bueno, tampoco canto como un gallo

kung lao: QUE NO SOY MEXICANO!

jax: que hora es?

kenshi: no hay relojes en esta casa

jax: y como hacemos para saber que hora es?

kenshi: creo que miraban hacia el sol y dependiendo donde estaba sabían que hora era

kung lao: pero quien de aqui sabe como averiguar la hora a traves del sol?

todos miran a nightwolf, pero este está dormido

rain: olvidenlo, tengo una idea para una broma, vamos al cuarto de mujeres

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

rain: y asi fue como cada uno de nosotros tomo un objeto y se lo encajamos a li mei

li mei: (molesta) con que fue tu idea

rain: sip

li mei: y ademas entraron al cuarto de mujeres

rain: pero quedaste divina

li mei: gracias, Y MUERE!

rain: adios. (sale corriendo como nena) ay mama!

reptile: (da un gran bostezo) como andan?

mileena: se te ve muy cansado

khameleon: (toda despeinada) ay si

reptile: lo hicimos en el sillon y nos dormimos

todos: asco!

shao kahn: no sean llorones! no me perdi ni un segundo de accion

reptile: como lo sabes?

kahn: puedo ver todo lo que pasa en la casa

reptile: jesus? sos vos?

kahn: no! soy el gran hermano

reptile: el gran hermano de jesus?

kahn: AAAAHH! tengo un anuncio matutino

kano: eres gay?

kahn: no, y tambien vi lo que hicieron cage y tu

kano y cage: (se sonrojan)

kitana: vas a suicidarte?

mileena: matarás a kitana?

kahn: no, y no. asistiran a un evento de artes marciales y todos pelearan entre si

scorpion y sub zero: (se despiertan de golpe) PELEAAAAAA!

kabal: (acostado con sareena) CALLENSE! ESTAN ARRUINANDO EL ROMANCE AQUI!

sareena: (mira a kabal) AAAAAAAHHHH!

kabal: que?

scorpion: no tienes la mascara puesta!

kabal: d'oh!

kahn: despierten a los que faltan, lavenles los dientes y ponganles sus trajes, QUAN CHI!

quan chi: si gran hermano?

kahn: abre un portal para que los inutiles, digo los combatientes se larguen

quan chi: si señor (y abre un portal)

entonces terminan de despertar los que faltan y son enviados a donde esta el portal

kahn: iremos con ustedes

quan chi: pero, quien cuidara la casa, señor?

kahn: los cybertontos se encargaran de eso. ROBOTS A MI!

y salen smoke, cyrax y sektor de atras de las ventanas rompiendolas

los robots: si señor?

kahn: cuiden mi casa hasta que vuelva y tambien ARREGLEN LOS VIDRIOS QUE ROMPIERON!

los robots: como ordene, señor (y se inclinan mientras los demas se van)

una vez que llegaron al lugar del combate...

shang tsung: vaya, por eso no te podemos ver, haz engordado!

kahn: NO, INSOLENTE! nunca haz visto "gran hermano"?

nightwolf: y como será este torneo?

kahn: primero, cuatro de ustedes tendran la ventaja de elegir a su rival, el resto lo asignaré yo.

quan chi: cada uno sacará un papel de esta urna (saca una urna) los cuatro que estén escritos podrán escojer a su rival solo en la primera ronda.

entonces, todos toman un papel y los favorecidos son: li mei, sub-zero, noob y baraka

como son 30 hemos invitado a un par de jovenes que talvez conozcan

ryu y ken: jajajajaja

scorpion: ustedes! TAKE OVER HERE!

kahn: silencio! ahora pueden elegir a sus rivales...

li mei: elijo a rain

rain: (con sarcasmo) oh si, vas a romperme todo no?

sub zero: yo elijo...

kahn: (lo interrumpe) esta bien, ya todos sabemos que eligiras a scorpion

scorpion: te arrepentiras de haberme elegido

sub zero: pero...

kahn: silencio! sigue noob

noob: no se que decir, yo quería pelear con sub zero

kahn: ELIGE RAPIDO!

noob: elijo a jax

jax: te dije que mi piel es así, no estoy usando tu armadura.

noob: esta bien, tengo mi armadura puesta, ya sabemos que sos negro por naturaleza

baraka: yo eligo a...

100 años mas tarde...

baraka: kenshi

kenshi: que?

kahn: listo, por fiiiiiiiiiiin eligio.

todas las peleas son: li mei vs rain, sub zero vs scorpion, noob vs jax, baraka vs kenshi, kitana vs skarlet, tanya vs nitara, ryu vs johnny cage, kano vs jade, sonya vs ermac, reptile vs liu kang, sareena vs frost, shang tsung vs ashrah, stryker vs ken, nightwolf vs kira, kabal vs kung lao y mileena vs khameleon.

todos pelean al mismo tiempo, en un gran domo, dividido en 16 partes, en la que cada una se llevara a cabo una pelea (como pasó en un capitulo de las tortugas ninja, que termino con la victoria de rafael) a medida que acaben los combates, el perdedor desaparece y desapareceran paredes y asi los combatientes encontraran mas rivales

en fin, luego de varios aburridos minutos algunos combates terminaron, jade venció a kano, liu kang vencio a reptile, ermac vencio a sonya, nightwolf vencio a kira, shang tsung vencio a ashrah, kitana vencio a skarlet, frost vencio a sareena, mileena vencio a khameleon y baraka vencio a kenshi, los demas combates continuaban...

cage: ven aqui, street fighter.

ryu: ahi voy, payaso!

le da una patada en las costillas y ryu gana

ryu: acabaré con todos tus compañeros!

tanya: te bajare y te quitare tu alas, perra!

nitara: ahora veras!

le da un combo en la cara, la muerde en el cuello y nitara gana

nitara: oh, si bebe

ken: ya te cansaste poli?

stryker: (corre a buscarlo) AAAAAAHHH!

stryker intenta patearlo pero ken se quita y lo patea por la espalda haciendolo chocar con la pared. y ken gana

ken: jaja, ahora podré asaltar bancos y nadie me detendra!

todos el publica lo observa y se escucha el fondo de grillo

noob: (lo llama a jax) come on, negro!

jax: yahhhh!

la fuerza de jax no logra superar la destreza de noob y con agiles combos noob gana

kabal: atrapame si puedes! (gira alrededor y lejos de kung lao

kung lao: (en voz baja) concentrate kung, concentrate y lo verás

luego de su "concentracion" kung lao lanza un sombrero para protegerlo y cuando kabal se acerca, el sombrero lo intercepta y kung lao gana

kung lao: que agotador combate, necesito unas vacaciones

li mei: muy bien, rain: tu broma fue de muy mal gusto y lo pagarás!

rain: a que no

li mei: a que si

rain: que no!

rain le lanza agua en la cara a li mei quien no logra cubrirse y cuando se distrae, un golpe final y rain gana

rain: te vere en el cielo, preciosa

li mei: das asco!

el combate entre scorpion y sub zero parece estar muy empatado hasta que...

scorpion: tan rapido te cansaste?

sub zero: (lo ignoraba mientras recuperaba su poder y formaba una gran bola de hielo)

scorpion: (lanza su spear) COMING ON!

luego de que sub se recuperó, uso todo su poder para lanzar un hielo que congelo su spear y despues su brazo y el resto de su cuerpo, sub zero le da un "uppercut" (abajo y cuadrado) y asi gana

kahn: ya que todos los combates terminaron, y los perdedores desaparecieron y fueron enviados a casa, sigamos con esto.

ahora combatiran: nightwolf vs shang tsung, baraka vs liu kang, ryu vs rain, sub zero vs noob saibot, ken vs kung lao, jade vs ermac, kitana vs frost y mileena vs nitara

kahn: que comince la segunda ronda!

ryu: pan comido

rain: si, perderas como en 10 segundos.

10 segundos mas tarde...

ryu gana con una bola de energia al estomago en tiempo record

rain: (adolorido) maldito seas, mortal kombat por siempre

mientras tanto en un catfight...

kitana: tenes calor? deja que te abanique...

frost: te enfriaré las ideas

en un combate no tan emocionante, ni divertido, ni sexy, kitana es la ganadora

kitana: espero poder pelear con mileena la proxima

el combate entre mileena y nitara si es mas emocionante y duradero, mucho intercambio de golpes y cicatrices, al final gana mileena

mileena: jajajaja! soy invencible!

hombre del publico: Y SEXY!

ermac: te destruiremos tambien, jade

jade: no lo permitiré

muchos ataques de telquinesis mas tarde, ermac es el ganador

ermac: nosotros ganaremos

mientras tanto en otra pelea...

ken: VEN Y PELEA! NO VOY A ESPERARTE TODO EL DIA! TENGO COSAS QUE HACER!

kung lao: (lo señala) veni vos si te atreves

ken: TU LO QUISISTE!

ken, furioso por su emocion y sin contenerse, corre hacia kung lao para golpearlo con todo su potencial, kung lo esquiva y luego lo castiga severamente, asi que kung lao gana

kung lao: uno menos

liu kang: (en su mente) como hare para que no me lanze sus cuchillas?

baraka: (intenta golpearlo con sus cuchillas) toma esto, chinito

liu kang: chinito!? WATAAAAAAAA!

con muchos duros golpes liu kang destroza al tarkatan

y en un combate no relacionado con este, nightwolf se resiste a ser derrotado por shang tsung

shang: rindete, indio

nightwolf: ahhh! no resisto mas!

una bola de fuego y shang tsung gana

mientras tanto en un brother kombat...

noob: maldito, eres mejor de lo que recuerdo

sub zero: asi es, que no se te olvide

por muy poco sub-zero fue el ganador

sub zero: iuuuuupiiii! yo gané!

kahn: cuartos de final del torneo, en marcha!

en esta ronda se enfrentan: shang tsung vs liu kang, ryu vs ermac, kitana vs mileena y kung lao vs sub zero

kitana: tengo una pregunta

kahn: habla

kitana: el que gane se enfrentara a ti?

kahn: creanme que no querran pelear conmigo

y empiezan las peleas

kung lao: sub zero te encuentras bien?

sub zero: (nervioso) si, y te lo demostrare

entonces el combate comienza y sub zero intenta formar una bola de hielo

sub zero: se acabaron mis poderes, oye kung podrías...

kung lao: (lo patea en la cara y lo desmaya) lo siento que decias?

mileena: pelea hermanita, pelea conmigo

kitana: no somos hermanas! (corta su estomago con su arma)

luego de un intenso cambio de golpes, kitana gana

ermac: somos muchos, y tu eres uno

ryu: soy de street fighter, la mejor saga de juegos de pelea

luego de un censored kombat porque fue muy doloroso, ermac gana

ermac: MORTAL KOMBAT!

shang tsung: rindete liu kang, y te ahorraras los gastos medicos

liu kang: soy un shaolin, nunca me rendiré

un cambio radical de imagen mas tarde...

liu kang: basta! basta! dejame en paz! por favor!

shang tsung: (disfrazado de barney) cantemos una mas!

liu kang: nooooooo! (le da una patada voladora)

shang tsung: (vuelve a su estado normal y lo golpea debilitandolo mas y mas...) si, gane

liu kang: (casi sin voz) si, tu ganaste

kahn: oh, que triste ahora las semiminales, shang tsung vs kung lao y kitana vs ermac COMIENCEN!

kitana: tu sigues!

ermac: ya mencionamos que estas preciosa?

kitana: gracias, pero aun asi perderas

ermac: si tu lo dices

kitana y ermac se dan con todo, peleando no sexo, obvio. y ermac es el ganador

ermac: estamos en la final!

kitana: quienes?

mientras tonto digo tanto en la orta digo otra semifinal...

shang: haz perdido, shaolin

kung lao: no sin antes pelear, brujo

pero despues de combate que parecía eterno, porque kung lao aguanto lo mas que pudo (hasta que la barra de energia se puso toda roja), shang tsung ganó

shang: se acabo! sere el ganador de este absurdo torneo

ermac: no tan rapido, hechicero

shang: asi que ermac, tu eres el otro finalista? bien, hasta aqui llegaste

ROUND 1, FIGHT!

shang tsung tambien tiene un monton de almas en su interior, por lo que dominó en todo momento la pelea y resultó campeon

shang: si! yo gane! en tu cara shao kahn!

kahn: QUIERES PELEAR CONMIGO!

shang: (se hace en los pantalones y con miedo dice) no señor

kahn: todos de nuevo a la casa

al llegar a la casa:

kahn: reemplazaron los vidrios?

los robots: emmmm... si

reemplazaron los vidrios? se decepcionaron por los resultados? este capitulo fue muy largo?

hasta la proxima!


	4. Chapter 4: los nominados son

hola a todos, este será el cuarto episodio de la casa de mortal kombat titulado "los nominados son..."

anteriormente, dije que habría un expulsado por semana, pero para no prolongar demasiado la serie, serán 2 eliminados cad capitulos.

y empieza el programa...

raiden: bienvenidos a la primera gala de nominacion de "gran hermano", ¿quienes serán los nominados? ahora sindel les explicara el sistema de nominaciones, porque yo no me acuerdo

sindel: durante la semana, los chcios fueron llamados al confesionario para elegir una carta, algunas tenian mensajes con el símbolo de gran hermano que significa inmunidad

raiden: inmunidad?

sindel: que no puedes ser nominado

raiden: YA SE LO QUE SIGNIFICA INMUNIDAD!

sindel: tambien está la carta de votos dobles, que quien la obtenga votara con el doble de puntos, y las dos cartas de "socios", aunque esta generacion lo llaman "deadly alliance" quienes las reciban se reuniran en secreto para ponerse de acuerdo a quienes votar, "la yapa" quien reciba la carta de "la yapa" podra votar a 3 personajes por ultimo, la carta del veto

raiden: beto casella?

sindel: no, quien reciba la carta del veto podrá "vetar" o anular la votacion de quien elija

raiden: cada semana 3 nominados, de los cuales dos se irán de la casa. en la siguiente nota veremos a los que recibieron las cartas (y aparece en pantalla la nota)

jade: (entra al confesionario) hola big!

shao kahn: hola negrita todo bien?

jade: un poco mal por no haber ganado el torneo

kahn: ¿como ibas a ganar si no peleas nada bien? recoje un sobre y dentro del sobre verás una carta

jade: (agarra un sobre) ¿y ahora que hago?

kahn: abri el sobre pelotuda!

jade: salio una carta con el simbolo de deadly alliance

kahn: sos la primera que recibe esta carta, quien reciba la otra te contactará para votar

jade: ok, chau

kahn: que te vaya bien, negra

sale y despues entra noob...

noob: hola gran hermano

kahn: acabemos con esto, elige un sobre

noob: (al abrir el sobre...) salio el logo de la deadly alliance

kahn: significa que debes hacer equipo con jade, quien saco la otra carta deadly alliance.

y luego entra frost...

frost: hola, big brother!

kahn: hola, paleta de hielo hembra, elige un sobre

frost: y lo abro?

kahn: (con sarcasmo) no, como se te ocurre?

frost: el veto? que significa esto?

kahn: (con sarcasmo) significa que beto casella te firmara un autógrafo

frost: quien es beto casella?

kahn: ya que no entendes el sarcasmo te explico. el "veto" significa que podes anular la votacion de quien quieras. cuanto te llame a nominar, me lo dirás.

sale y entra rain...

rain: que onda, craneo de vaca?

kahn: insolente! agarra un sobre y tomatela!

rain: (con miedo) si señor gran hermano (y toma un sobre, lo abre y lo lee) gran hermano?

kahn: si, es la carta de inmunidad

rain: inmunidad?

kahn: si, inmunidad

rain: enserio?

kahn: enserio

rain: ah, si?

kahn: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

rain: y aceptarías unos mangos para que todas las semanas me toque esta carta?

kahn: NOOOOOOO!

sale y entra kung lao...

kung lao: hola

kahn: muy bien, shaolin, es tu turno

kung lao: (agarra un sobre) votos dobles! que significa?

kahn: por que todos son tan ignorantes!?

sale y entra kira...

kira: emm... hola

kahn: selecciona tu sobre

kira: ninguno tiene mi nombre

kahn: ELEGI UNA CUALQUIERA YA!

kira: (despues de elegir y abrir el sobre) la yapa

kahn: deberas votar a tres personas con 3, 2, y un voto

kira: bueno, mis primeros tres votos son para...

kahn: AHORA NOOOOOO!

(fin de la nota)

raiden: creo que el gran hermano estuvo un poquito duro con los participantes

shao kahn: (con eco, porque está muy lejos) NO ES CIERTO!

raiden: llego el momento, por primera vez van a votar. gran hermano, empieza a llamar a los participantes

dentro de la casa...

kahn: johnny cage, por favor, al confesionario

cage: emm... mas tarde

kahn: AL CONFESIONARIOOOOOO!

cage: (entra al confesionario) lo confieso, esas chicas que gritaban mi nombre en realidad les pagué para que lo hicieran

kahn: no, debes votar participantes para echarlos

cage: ok, emm... dos votos para kano, y uno para nitara

kahn: listo, chau. skarlet, por favor al confesionario

skarlet: mis dos votos son para nitara, porque se bebio parte de mi sangre, y uno para cage

kahn: muy bien, chau. ermac, al confesionario

ermac: nuestros primeros dos votos son para shang tsung, por vencernos en la final, y uno para johnny cage

kahn: ok, chau. reptile, al confesionario.

reptile: hola, señor. tienes galletas

kahn: no, votá

reptile: y donde están las listas de candidatos?

kahn: no, que votes a quien quieres que se vaya

reptile: 2 para liu kang, y 1 para ermac

kahn: perfecto.

reptile: y mis galletas?

kahn: no tengo lárgate, shang tsung, al confesionario

shang tsung: me llamabas?

kahn: si dijo, "shang tsung, al confesionario" quiere decir que te estoy llamando

shang tsung: dos votos a liu kang y uno a scorpion

kahn: listo, ya esta archivado.

de vuelta en el estudio...

raiden: repasemos la tabla parcial... liu kang tiene 4 puntos, nitara tiene 3, kano, shang tsung y johnny cage tienen 2, ermac y scorpion tienen 1 cada uno. ahora, veamos si jade y noob se pusieron de acuerdo a quien votar...

en la pantalla aparece barney el dinosaurio cantando una canción...

raiden: esa no es la nota! era el otro casette!

poner el otro casette y aparece la nota correcta...

noob: quien de aqui se llama jade?

jade: yo, que querés?

noob: veni un minutito (entonces ambos se alejan del grupo y...)

jade: decime que queres!

noob: tengo la "deadly alliance card" y vos tenes la otra.

jade: ok, votemos a... (se corta la nota)

raiden: (en voz baja) manga de inservibles este empleo da asco que se vayan todos a la...

shinnok: (lo interrumpe) aire!

raiden: se cortó la nota pero no importa pronto sabremos a quienes votarán, mientras tanto gran hermano, sigue llamando participantes...

kahn: frost: por favor, al confesionario

frost: (llega y entra) estoy lista

kahn: primero, decime a quien le anulas la votacion y tambien vota

frost: 2 votos a kitana por sacarme del torneo, 1 a tanya, y anulo los votos de sub-zero

kahn: jaja, como quieras.

frost se va...

kahn: noob saibot, al confesionario

noob: (entra) dos votos para tanya, y uno para sub zero

kahn: eso fue rapido. mileena, al confesionario.

mileena: hola papi!

kahn: aqui no soy padre de nadie, vota!

mileena: dos para kitana, y uno a jade

kahn: ya puedes irte

mileena se va y kahn sigue llamando...

kahn: liu kang, al confesionario

liu kang: (entra y se sienta de un salto)

kahn: esto no es mortal kombat, ahora vota

liu kang: dos votos a shang tsung, y uno a baraka por llamarme chinito

shao kahn: como sea, ya está. jax, al confesionario

jax: hola mr. gran hermano

kahn: deci tus votos

jax: pero no soy gay

kahn: TUS VOTOS MATRIMONIALES NO!

jax: emm... dos votos a kano, y uno a rain por llamarme negro

kahn: pero todos te dicen negro, pero bue...

en el estudio...

raiden: la tabla de posiciones hasta ahora (y aparece un gráfico en la pantalla) boca primero con 15 puntos, lanus segundo con 13 puntos, velez tercero con, esa no es la tabla de nominados, y boca nunca podría estar puntero

(aparece el grafico original)

raiden: hasta ahora, liu kang, kitana, shang tsung y kano estarían nominados con 4 puntos

en la casa...

kahn: stryker, al confesionario

stryker: (entra) bueno, dos votos a kabal, y uno a kira

kahn: quien sigue, sareena, al confesionario

sareena: dos votos a nitara, y uno a kabal

kahn: listo, chau. kenshi, al confesionario

kenshi: (entra y dice) dos votos a baraka, y uno a reptile

kahn: kira, al confesionario.

kira: hola, yo debo votar a tres personajes

kahn: si, lo se, empezá

kira: 3 votos a nitara, 2 a nightwolf, y 1 a stryker

kahn: muy bien. li mei, al confesionario

li mei: que onda, big?

kahn: vota!

li mei: 2 votos a rain, y 1 a tanya (y se va)

kahn: (en su mente) creo que varios estan resentidos por el torneo. (habla) sub zero, al confesionario.

sub zero: hola, 2 votos a scorpion, y uno a noob.

kahn: (en su mente) jaja tonto, tus votos no valen.

sub zero: bueno listo

kahn: ashrah, al confesionario

ashrah: hola shao kahn

kahn: dime "gran hermano"

ashrah: dos votos a khameleon, y uno a reptile

kahn: bueno, jade, al confesionario

jade: ay, ya sabes, 2 a tanya y uno a sub zero

kahn: esta bien, scorpion, al confesionario

scorpion: dos votos a sub zero, y uno a shao kahn

kahn: no puedes votarme a mi!

scorpion: bueno, a liu kang

kahn: largate! sonya, al confesionario

sonya: 2 votos a kano, y uno a skarlet por, ya saben qué

kahn: nitara, al confesionario

nitara: bien, dos a skarlet y uno a mileena

kahn: mmmm... chau. kitana, al confesionario

kitana: no pienso saludarte, dos votos a mileena y uno a tanya

kahn: nightwolf, al confesionario.

nightwolf: (entra) dos votos a shang tsung, y uno a ermac

kahn: el que sigue, kung lao al confesionario.

kung lao: (entrando) la verdad no me gusta esto de tener doble voto, no tengo nada contra nadie y por ahi mando a alguien inocente a la nominacion

kahn: QUE ME IMPORTA! VOTA IGUAL! esas personas nunca se enteraran

kung lao: mmm... cuatro votos a scorpion, y dos a baraka

kahn: ves? no era tan dificil. tanya, al confesionario.

tanya: (entra al confesionario) haber, dos votos a jade, y uno a sonya

kahn: ufff... tengo mucha letra, baraka al confesionario

baraka: (está en el baño cagando) aguanta un minuto

kahn: BARAKAAAAA!

baraka: termine! (sale del baño y entra al confesionario) tenia el culo duro

kahn: no me importa tu culo: me importa la votacion

baraka: dos votos a kitana y uno a ashrah

kahn: vuelve al baño, khameleon, al confesionario

khameleon: hola, señor. dos votos a li mei y uno a reptile porque se quedo dormido despues de hacerlo en el capitulo anterior

kahn: jaja, si los vi. rain, al confesionario.

rain: (entra cantando) la felicid ad!

kahn: no sabes cantar... emite tus votos y sin hacer chistes

rain: dos votos al negro (jax) y uno al cieguito (kenshi)

kahn: bue... , kano... al confesionario

kano: (entra rascandose la espalda) hola, amigo

kahn: no soy tu amigo y nunca lo seré, y pegate un baño, sucio

kano: que sean, dos votos para johnny cage y uno para sonya

kahn: y el ultimo, kabal al confesionario.

kabal: si soy el mas rapido, porque llego ultimo?

kahn: sentate y votá

kabal: dos votos a kano, y uno a sareena

mientras tanto en estudios...

raiden: ya que terminaron de votar vemos la placa final

los nominados son... kano con 8 votos, nitara con 8 votos, y tanya con 7 votos

conectamos con la casa para comunicar los nominados

entonces raiden logra conectarse con la casa a traves del televisor del comedor

raiden: chicoooooos!

todos: raiden!

raiden: como andan?

nightwolf: esta semana paso volando, ni sabía que teníamos un televisor

raiden: si pero no tiene canales, no tienen playstation, solo pueden verme a mi

todos: awwwwww

raiden: llego el momento, están listos?

todos: siiiiiiii

baraka: espera que voy al baño!

entonces, luego de que baraka vuelve del baño, raiden les dice uno por uno a todos si están nominados o no. solo les muestro los nominados...

raiden: tanya, estás nominada

jade: (en su mente) si!

raiden: kano, estás nominado

sonya: (en su mente) vamos, carajo!

raiden: nitara, estás nominada

nitara: grrrrrrrrrr!

quienes serán los eliminados? por que baraka no para de ir al baño?

por que shao kahn tiene mucha letra? por que la produccion es muy mala haciendo su trabajo?

vean los proximos capitulos y se enterarán!


	5. Chapter 5: prueba semanal

buenaaaaaas! les traigo la quinta entrega de "la casa de mortal kombat" y esta titulado "prueba semanal"

en el estudio de television...

shujinko: como están? o voy a conducir los flash informativos de gran hermano, porque al parecer Raiden es demasiado "importante" para hacer este trabajo. ellos son los panelistas, como están?

motaro: hola shujinko, estoy lleno de críticas a los concursantes

sheeva: hola, soy sheeva y voy a dar muchas opiniones certeras y acerteadas sobre el comportamiento de los chicos

motaro: estás diciendo que no soy un profesional?

sheeva: emm... por supuesto!

motaro: pero sos una...!

onaga: soy onaga y trabajo de panelista porque shao kahn se quedo con el trabajo de dueño de la casa

moloch: yo basicamente vivía en la casa hasta que llegaron los concursantes y me echaron

blaze: pues yo estoy para dar una conclusion sobre el qué, y el por qué de los participantes

goro: yo vengo para hablar mal de todos

kintaro: y yo vengo para dar una opinion mas

shujinko: bueno, vienen basicamente a lo mismo, podríamos empezar a despedirlos de a uno y nos quedamos con uno o dos. ¿cierto, shinnok?

shinnok: no, y el primero que pienso despedir es a vos

shujinko: (nervioso) emmm... mejor veamos que pasa en este momento dentro de la casa

dentro de la casa

baraka: y yo digo que el sol gira alrededor de la tierra

shao kahn: para decir idioteces conectas, no? empiezen con su primer prueba semanal

kenshi: y de que se trata esta prueba semanal?

kahn: QUE NO VES LO QUE ESTÁ SOBRE LA MESA!? ah, cierto lo olvidé. la prueba consiste en que todos se pongan esas esposas que están en la mesa. como todos pueden ver, excepto kenshi, solo son 15 así que cada dos de ustedes se pondrán unas y deberan aguantar así durante dos días

johnny cage: ah, eso no es nada dificil, yo con sonya

kahn: no es tan sensillo, yo voy a elegir con quien estará cada uno, y recuerden que si al menos una pareja se quita las esposas aunque sea un milisegundo, todos perderán la prueba semanal, ENTENDIDO!?

todos: si señor

kahn: primero, jax y stryker

stryker: pero, pero

kahn: PERO NADA! ahora, sonya y reptile

sonya: ufff... lo mal que lo voy a pasar

kahn: kitana y shang tsung

shang tsung: oh, si!

kitana: oh, no!

kahn: mileena y baraka

baraka: siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

mileena: pero, papi...

kahn: NO ME DIGAS PAPI! ahora, scorpion y sub-zero

los dos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

kahn: JAJAJAJAJA!

cage: (en su mente) con kano no, con kano no, con kano no!

kahn: johnny cage y kano

cage: mierda!

kano: yo tambien quería con sonya

los demas se juntaron asi: jade y tanya, skarlet y frost, noob y kenshi, rain y nitara, liu kang y ashrah, li mei y kung lao, kabal y nightwolf, khameleon y sareena, ermac y kira

kahn: no lo lograran! jajajaja!

en el estudio...

shujinko: alli vimos al gran hermano asignandoles su primer prueba semanal, la pasarán? que opinan?

onaga: no, sin duda que no. hay mucho odio entre varios de los elegidos

blaze: para mi, sabiendo que deben aguantar para aumentar su saldo semanal, puede ser que si

sheeva: tal vez no haya solo situaciones de odio, puede ser que pasen otras cositas

moloch: yo digo que...

shujinko: (lo interrumpe) esta bien despues me contás. sigamos viendo la casa

en la casa... (detras de camara)

sektor (camara 3): esto va a terminar mal, muy mal

cyrax (camara 2): apostemos haber quienes se sueltan primero te parece?

sektor: y donde está smoke?

cyrax: está reemplazando los vidrios desde hace dos capítulos

sektor: y nosotros acá de vagos

smoke: (camara 1) listo, terminé de cambiar los vidrios! (y se escucha que un vidrio mal puesto se cae y rompe)

cyrax y sektor: (miran a smoke)

smoke: (baja la cabeza) awwww... yo lo arrego

mientras tanto con los concursantes...

kitana: por que? que hice yo? porque me toca estar con este mamarracho de shang tsung!?

shang tsung: creí que te gustaría

FLASHBACK

kahn: muy bien shang tsung, tu ganaste el torneo, escoje tu recompensa

shang: ya sé! tengo una idea, que la prueba semanal sea ponernos de a dos estando atados y que a mi me toque con la princesa kitana

kahn: y que ganó yo si accedo a esta osada petición?

shang: dijiste que podía elegir mi recompensa

kahn: prosigue

shang: y elijo estar durante dos días atado a kitana

kahn: bien hecho, brujo

shang: y no mas diálogos del mortal kombat 9!

kahn: tu patetico mortal kombat ya no me ata!

shang: si, pero...

kahn: muchacho estupido, sabes quien soy yo!?

shang: el gran hermano?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

mileena: crees que te fue mal? yo estoy atada a este tarkatan ediondo

baraka: (todo sucio) por que lo decis? no entiendo porque lo decís

sonya: al menos todos ustedes no están atados a un anfibio

reptile: no soy un anfibio! los anfibios son mis enemigos mortales

sub zero: y a mi me toco estar con un muerto viviente

scorpion: y yo estoy con un pedazo de hielo que se mueve!

jade: bueno, aguantemos todos estos dos días para aumentar nuestro saldo, ok?

stryker: va a ser complicado, este negro tiene un aliento mortal (se tapa la boca)

jax: por que? si me lavo los dientes todos los días

todos: JAJAJAJAJAJA!

de nuevo en el estudio...

shujinko: ahi estan, dicen que les va a costar a todos superar esta prueba

sheeva: para mi, sonya va a ser quien lo arruine por estar atada a ese asqueroso de reptile

goro: para mi, va a ser scorpion o sub zero quien se saque las esposas, se odian muchisimo

kintaro: no, yo digo que stryker se las va a sacar cuando este a punto de morirse por el olor a negro que llega hasta aca

motaro: me parece va a ser mileena, quien no quiere estar cerca de baraka

blaze: creo que shang tsung intentara acosar a kitana y ésta se quitará las esposas

onaga: no, tal vez johnny o kano se las quiten por lo que les paso, o sea despues del "incidente" del capitulo dos que despertaron juntos

moloch: se equivocan todos, quien se quitara primero las esposas...

shujinko: (lo interrumpe) ya se entendio! pero si quieren apuesten haber quien gana

moloch: espera, todavia no dije quien se va a quitar...

shujinko: nos vemos mañana en otro flash informativo de gran hermano

de nuevo en la casa...

liu kang: y como vamos a hacer para dormir por ejemplo nosotros

ashrah: vos que tenes un voz de nenita podrías dormir en el cuarto de mujeres hoy

ermac: nosotros donde dormiremos?

kira: ya que el chinito se fue con las mujeres, nosotros vamos al de varones

ermac: no estábamos hablando con vos

reptile: ven sonya al cuarto de hombres conmigo

sonya: mejor vamos al sillon, vos dormis abajo

reptile: ok!

shang tsung: donde dormimos, kitty?

kitana: primero, no me llames así! y segundo, va a ser en el cuarto de chicas y no, no dormiremos juntos en la misma cama

shang: (bajando la cabeza) awwwww...

rain: entonces la vampiresa, que tal vez se vaya de la casa pronto, vamos al cuarto de hombres

nitara: yo debajo de la cama, porque odio la luz. donde dormirán ustedes, li mei y kung lao?

li mei: (con una gran sonrisa) no se, vos que decis?

kung lao: no se, donde haya cama libre, no?

jade: (los mira y suspira de tristeza) ay, dios

tanya: silencio! no oigo mis pensamientos (en su mente) como me pica la con...

nitara: yo voy a estar en el cuarto de hombres, lamentablemente con rain

rain: que tengo de malo?

nitara: vayan al cuarto de mujeres y si quieren (en voz baja al oido de li mei) usen mi cama

li mei: como no? por supuesto!

kung lao: (nervioso) que te digo en el oido?

li mei: nada

baraka: ah! yo, la voy a pasar bomba en el cuarto de hombres con mileena, cierto?

mileena: no, no te toco ni con un palo

rain: (a johnny cage en el oido) trata de mantener la obsenidad al minimo con kano JAJAJAJAJA!

cage: hijo de la...

antes de escuchar un insulto, pasemos al día siguiente a la mañana

ashrah: liu kang? hace cuanto que estás despierto?

liu kang: está bien, desperte hace una hora y estuve mirando a kitana

ashrah: si queres te la puedo conseguir

liu kang: en serio?

ashrah: no, pero podes hablar con alguien mas de su confianza

liu kang: a shang tsung se lo ve muy feliz al lado de ella

ashrah: si, ese tipo trama algo

en el cuarto de hombres...

stryker: (despierta) mierda, cuanto olor a jax que hay

jax: me hablabas?

cage: (despierta y tiene a kano al lado) oh, no otra vez

stryker y jax: JAJAJAJAJA! (despiertan a todo el cuarto)

mileena: (despierta y tiene a baraka detras) AAAAAHHHH! sucio! que haces apoyandome!?

baraka: me deje llevar. NIGHTWOLF!

nightwolf: que carajo queres?

baraka: bueno, como sos un chamal, que estas en contacto con la tierra la luna y el sol y, todo eso me preguntaba si...

nightwolf: (lo interrumpe) ya sé lo que me vas a pedir, un momento (sale afuera, arrastrando a kabal quien aun estaba durmiendo y cuando vuelve) son las siete y cuatro minutos de la mañana

baraka: gracias! deberían poner un reloj aca

nitara: (bajo la cama) ya es de día

nightwolf: si

volviendo al cuarto de chicas (y algunos chicos)

liu kang: ay kitana, kitana

ashrah: por que moves tanto tu mano y diciendo kitana, kitana?

liu kang: emmm... no importa

kitana: (despierta) me llamaban?

shang tsung: mmmm... (agarrando a kitana de las caderas)

kitana: QUE HACES, IMBECIL!?

shang: (despierta de golpe) que, que?

liu kang: habeis ofendido a la princesa kitana, y lo pagaras! WATAAAAAAA! (y despierta a todos)

en el comedor...

reptile: (acostado sobre sonya empieza a roncar)

sonya: que...!? cua...!? quien...!? que haces encima mio!? dijiste que ibas a domir bajo el sillon!

reptile: bueno emmm... yo

sonya: ANDATE!

tanya y jade: (van a cepillarse los dientes)

jade: ese es mi cepillo!

tanya: y ese es el mio!

jade: y mi peine!

tanya: (mira hacia abajo) mis botas!

tanya y jade: GRRRRRRRRR!

despues todos, o casi todos, se reunen en el comedor...

ermac: que bien que todos sigan aun juntos, especialmente scorpion y sub-zero

stryker: emmm... sabía que estos dos seguramente la iban a cagar asi que les inyecte una droga para hacer que se quieran

sub zero: te quiero, scorpi

scorpion: y yo a ti, subby (y se besan en la boca)

stryker: (sorprendido) aunque creo que les puse mucho, que opinas, liu? liu kang?

liu kang: (piensa en kitana) ah, emmm... y que le vas a hacer, no?

kitana: (mira a liu kang y piensa) mmm... no está mal

jade: escucha tanya, no quiero tus botas (las tira) y si volves a usar mi cepillo y mi peine...

li mei: (desde el cuarto de mujeres) AH! AH! AAAAAHHH!

jade: que es eso? (corre y detras viene tanya) li mei? (llega a la puerta del cuarto de mujeres)

li mei: SIIIIII! OH, SI!

jade: no puede ser! (ve el sombrero de kung lao colgado en la perilla de la puerta)

tanya: que?

jade: (llora desconsoladamente) BUAAAAAAAAA! (se quita las esposas y se va a llorar al cuarto de hombres)

shao kahn: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! perdieron, acaban de perder la prueba semanal

nightwolf: por que? si estamos todos atados!

tanya: (va al comedor donde están todos y muestra las esposas)

khameleon: y jade?

tanya: vio a li mei y a kung lao haciendolo y se liberó

kira: donde está?

tanya: esta llorando en el cuarto de hombres, sobre una cama con la imagen del hombre araña

baraka: mi cama! (va corriendo con mileena arrastrandola de una mano)

mileena: AAAAAHHHHH! (con su otra mano se libera)

nightwolf: como sea, es tiempo de la compra semanal de alimentos, quien va?

kabal: (se libera de las esposas) un momento (sale corriendo y cuando vuelve) listo!

stryker: como lo hiciste tan rapido?

kabal: como perdimos la prueba semanal, y tenemos menos plata fue facil

liu kang: y que compraste?

reptile: (huele la comida, se libera y la va a buscar corriendo)

kabal: (corre mucho mas rapido y lo marea) no tan rapido, esta comida debe durar una semana y lejos de reptile.

a la tarde, comienza el programa...

shujinko: buenas tardes a todos esto es un flash informativo de gran hermano, como les va?

moloch: (burlandose) se los dije, se los dije!

shujinko: que cosa?

moloch: que jade iba a echar a perder la prueba semanal

goro: no es cierto!

moloch: si es cierto, pero ustedes no me dejaron hablar

shujinko: y que? apostaron algo?

moloch: si, me deben 200 pesos cada uno

le pagarán a moloch lo que le deben? quienes se iran de la casa? por que li mei gritaba tanto? jade está celosa? jax se lava los dientes? algo pasará entre liu kang y kitana? y entre baraka y mileena? nightwolf sabe la hora?

en el proximo episodio, dos expulsiones y nuevos nominados


	6. Chapter 6: expulsiones y mas nominados

hola! preparense para "la casa de mortal kombat" en este capitulo "expulsiones y mas nominados", disfrútenlo!

comienza un nuevo programa...

raiden: hola, hola hola hola! esta es la primera gala de expulsion, y despues todos van a volver a nominar de nuevo. veamos que pasa en la casa en este momento

en la casa...

kano: (con anteojos oscuros puestos) bueno, tengo que ser fuerte, no tengo que quebrarme, (se quiebra del llanto) BUAAAAAAAAAA! NO QUIERO IRME!

cage: esos son mis anteojos, no te los podes llevar!

tanya: no sabía que me odiaban tanto

jade: en serio? no lo sabías?

tanya: silencio, perra! por culpa de tu celos perdimos la prueba semanal!

jade: y en que te afecta? si en minutitos ya te vas a ir

nitara: y a mi por que me votaron? (preparando su valija) que les hice yo a ustedes? diganme quien me voto!?

todos: (se quedan callados)

suena el grillo de fondo...

nitara: vos, grillo me votaste?

en el estudio...

raiden: bueno, a continuacion van a ver otra vez como sacan las cartas y quienes fueron los favorecidos, los nominados no participaron por supuesto

empieza el video...

sonya: hola!

shao kahn: elige un sobre

sonya: deadly alliance?

khameleon: me toco deadly alliance

kahn: si, debes contactar a sonya quien tiene la otra carta

sareena: haber, me tocó votos dobles!

nightwolf: me toco el veto

kahn: que? no te gusta?

kenshi: que dice esta carta? (le muestra la carta)

kahn: tiene el logo de gran hermano, que significa inmunidad

baraka: la yapa? bueno hay varios que quiero votar

fin del video...

raiden: esos fueron los que recibieron las cartas y aqui viene la asistente con los resultados de la votacion.

sindel: asi es, aca están los nuevos expulsados

raiden: entremos a la casa para informar quienes se van.

en la casa...

cage: miren es raiden!

raiden: chicos! como estan?

todos: bien!

raiden: listos para que les diga quienes se van

kano, tanya y nitara: noooooooo!

raiden: bien, la primera persona, que abandona la casa es...

(todos se muerden las uñas)

raiden: es, tanya!

tanya: awwwwww

los demas: JAJAJAJAJA!

tanya: por que yo?

raiden: no se, aca dice tu nombre.

jade: ja, ja!

tanya: de que te reís!? vos estás celosa de li mei y kung lao y yo me burlé!

kung lao: (mira a jade y se avergüenza)

jade: no es cierto!

raiden: y la otra persona que se va es...

rain: chan chan chan chan chan chan...

raiden: silencio, es... nitara!

nitara: uuuufffffffffa!

kano: vamos todavía vamos!

sonya: la con... de la lora!

cage: hijo de re mil... !

raiden: bueno, eso es todo, me retiro y las espero aca, chau!

todos: chau!

luego de un largo y sentimental rato, nitara y tanya salen de la casa...

bo rai cho: (en la puerta de entrada) hola, chicas

nitara y tanya: hola otra vez, bo rai cho

bo rai cho: ay pobres, solo duraron dos semanas. se ve que no las aguantaban

raiden: bueno, volvamos a la casa que se viene otra nominacion

en la casa...

shao kahn: muy bien, a votar otra vez... kano, al confesionario

kano: (entra al confesionario) esta bien lo confieso. le pedi al dueño de la ficcion que me haga zafar de irme a cambio de armas

FLASHBACK!

kano: emmm... puedo pedirte un favor?

matiaspunk01: no, si me pedís algo, necesito algo a cambio

kano: bueno, quiero que hagas zafar de ser expulsado puede ser?

matiaspunk01: no puedo, si te votan para irte, te vas

kano: y a cambio te doy todas las armas que quieras!

matiaspunk01: VENDIDO! digo, esta bien

FIN DEL FLASHBACK!

kahn: tramposo!

kano: bueno, que sabes si igual no me iba

kahn: bueno, vas a votar o no?

kano: dos votos a johnny cage y uno a jax

kahn: listo, podes irte ya!?

kano: claro

bueno... como el otro capitulo se hizo muy largo por hacer tantos chistes pedorros en las votaciones, esta vez (y tal vez todas las demas) las ponga directamente...

khameleon: dos votos a shang tsung, y uno a kano

sareena: cuatro votos a quan chi...

quan chi: (desde afuera del confesionario) no soy participante! soy de emergencias médicas y tambien no médicas

bueno... un chiste tenía que hacer, sino se vuelve aburrido...

sareena: cuatro votos a noob y dos a frost

liu kang: dos votos llenos de odio a shang tsung y uno a scorpion

kabal: dos votos a reptile, y uno a kira

nightwolf: dos votos a baraka, y uno a mileena y anulo los votos de reptile

skarlet: dos votos a frost, y uno a stryker

jade: dos votos a li mei, y uno a mileena

sub zero: dos votos a stryker, por algo que dicen que me hizo, y uno a scorpion

cage: dos votos a kano, y uno a stryker

li mei: dos votos a jade, y uno a baraka

kenshi: dos votos a rain, y uno a reptile

kira: dos votos a stryker y uno a kabal

shang tsung: dos votos a liu kang y uno a sub zero

en el estudio...

raiden: bue... ya votó la mitad de la casa, y ahora recibimos a tanya y nitara, las primeras expulsadas!

tanya: hola

nitara: hola, raiden

raiden: que pena, pero les toco a ustedes irse, que tienen que decir ademas al publica que las voto para irse?

nitara: si aparezco a la noche para chuparles la sangre, no me tengan miedo, se lo merecen! (enseña los dientes)

tanya: estoy re caliente no me quieren pero a jade tampoco

raiden: que tienes contra jade?

tanya: que es una hija de #((%$%(%/$==/ !

raiden: ahora, los concursantes seguirán votando

en la casa...

shao kahn: baraka, al confesionario

otra vez vamos a hacerla corta...

baraka: tres votos a khameleon dos votos a jax, uno a liu kang

sonya: dos votos a shang tsung y uno a kano

kung lao: dos votos a scorpion y uno a shang tsung

scorpion: dos votos a stryker, uno a sub zero

reptile: dos votos a nightwolf, uno a kabal

kahn: (en su mente) ay pobre, no tiene idea de que sus votos no cuentan jiji!

ashrah: dos votos a khameleon y uno a skarlet

rain: dos votos a kenshi y uno a skarlet

mileena: dos votos a kitana y uno a baraka

kitana: dos votos a mileena y uno al pervertido shang tsung

stryker: dos votos a ermac y uno a kano

ermac: dos votos a noob y uno a sareena

jax: dos votos a rain y uno a kano

noob: dos votos a sub zero y uno a scorpion

frost: dos votos a khameleon y uno a skarlet

kahn: por fin se acabó mi papel por este capítulo, uffff!

en el estudio...

raiden: calculando los votos de todos los participantes, excepto reptile, los nominados son... shang tsung, stryker y khameleon, y ahora vamos a comunicárselo a los chicos

y se comunica con la casa...

raiden: chicos!

kabal: miren, es el tío de los rayos

nightwolf: hola, Haokah como están

raiden: mi nombre es raiden no haokah, indio. vengo a informar a los nuevos nominados

stryker: y quienes son?

raiden: vos sos uno

khameleon: (se rie con la boca cerrada) mmmhmmmh!

raiden: vos tambien, khameleon

kano: y yo?

raiden: vos te salvaste, le toco a shang tsung

shang: GRRRRRR!

raiden: eso es todo, chauuuuu!

shang: mierda! eso seguro fue tu culpa, liu kang!

kitana: dejalo en paz!

liu kang: (se sorprende) wow!

kitana: yo tambien te vote, animal!

en el estudio...

raiden: bueno listo, y parece que no se lo tomaron bien, asi que chau hasta la proxima!

termina el programa...

raiden: ufff, esta gente me tiene los huevos fritos!

shinnok: aguantatela flaco, aguantatela!

en la casa...

mileena: calmate, shang tsung, y tú kitana ya verás!

liu kang: gracias, pero no era necesario

kitana: (le sonríe) fuiste muy caballero conmigo el otro día

liu kang: solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho

shang: mentira! cualquiera se la hubiera metido de una, gil!

kitana: te molesta si duermo contigo hoy?

liu kang: (se ruboriza) emmm... si por supuesto! hey! kung lao!

kung lao: si? dime liu kang

liu kang: me dejarías dormir con kitana usando tu cama?

kung lao: (sonrie) si, obvio yo voy a dormir con li mei

liu kang: gracias! (le da la mano)

jade: (escuchando la conversación) y ahora que hago?

kitana: (se va y encuentra a jade) estabas escuchandonos?

jade: no, como se te ocurre?

en otra parte de la casa...

liu kang: como lo hiciste? como lograste conquistar a li mei?

kung lao: no hice nada, solo fui sensible, y caballero como siempre. es mas, no tenía pensado eso, solo cayo a mis pies y me deje llevar

liu kang: (con sarcasmo) si, te dejaste llevar. llevar va con i griega o con doble ele?

sub zero: stryker!

stryker: se te ofrece algo?

sub zero: pagaras por drogarnos a mi y a scorpion para... no voy a decirlo

scorpion: maldito! ahora verás!

stryker: noooooo! kabal!

kabal: que? que queres?

stryker: ayudame a escapar de scorpion y sub-zero

kabal: si cargo tu peso, no podré correr a toda velocidad.

stryker: sonya! ayudame!

sonya: ah! que?

stryker: salvame de scorpion y sub-zero

scorpion y sub zero: aqui estas!

sonya: callense! ya son grandes y se comportan como niños!

stryker: así es!

sonya: vos tambien! los tres comportense ya!

scorpion, sub zero y stryker: esta bien

jax: sonya

sonya: vos tambien!

jax: soy tu jefe! no puedes hablarme así!

sonya: perdón señor

liu kang: sonya parece estár de mal humor otra vez

kung lao: debe de ser así

liu kang: pero yo la voy a pasar muy bien esta noche

kung lao: y yo tambien

johnny cage: y yo, uffff! ni se imaginan

liu kang: y vos con quien vas a "festejar"?

cage: con esa rubia de alla

kung lao: sonya? pero está de mal humor para...

cage: (interrumpiendo) solo presten atencion (se acerca a sonya)

sonya: y vos que!?

cage: quería sabes si te gustaría...

sonya: no! y no insistas!

liu kang y kung lao: (lo aplauden con sarcasmo) bravo!

cage: hice lo que pude

todos se van a dormir y al día siguiente...

li mei: ah! nadie mas va a despertar?

jade: (haciendose la dormida) mmmm...

li mei: bue... me voy a desayunar

jade: (en voz baja) ahora, es momento de mi venganza (se acerca a kung lao)

kung lao: (adormecido) mmmm... quiero dormir

jade: (lo besa en el cuello) shhhhhhh!

kung lao: li mei?

jade: emmm... si soy yo, bésame

kung lao: ok (luego de eso hicieron "cochinadas")

Y BUENO! EN GRAN HERMANO PASA MUY SEGUIDO! O NO?

mientras tanto con li mei...

li mei: que pena que nadie mas se levantó, voy a despertar a kung (y se acerca a los dormitorios (porque están los dos uno enfrente del otro) y escucha unos gemidos femeninos)

?: AHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH!

li mei: quien será? (entra al dormitorio de hombres)

kitana: li mei!

li mei: kitana? tu eras quien gemía?

kitana: no, era liu kang

liu kang: (nervioso) eeeehh... no, era ella

liu kang? oh, lo siento prosigan yo me voy (y vuelve al comedor)

de pronto de vuelve a oír gemidos pero esta vez no era liu kang...

ese gemido venía del otro cuarto

li mei: (espectante) haber quien mas se emparejo? (va al cuarto de mujeres)

kung lao: wow! mejor que la ultima vez!

li mei: ese es kung lao! entonces... (abre la puerta) JADE!

jade: li mei!

kung lao: li mei!?

li mei: kung lao!

baraka: baraka!

kung lao: (sonrojado) upsss... SALVAME ESCRITOR! despues de todo soy tu favorito no?

matiaspunk01: si, pero a cambio no ganarás el reality

quienes dejarán la casa dentro de dos capítulos? que hará kung lao? liu kang la pasó bien? scorpion y sub zero dejaran de perseguir a stryker? jade lo hace mejor que li mei? por qué nightwolf le dijo haokah a raiden? este capitulo fue muy zarpado para ti? dos mas dos es igual a pez? en el proximo capitulo lo sabrán

ANUNCIO: posiblemente tarde un poco en subir el siguiente (un par de días mas o menos) porque debo estudiar, y debo ocuparme de mi canal en youtube subiendo videos, tengo pensada una parodia de mk9 si les interesa visiten mi canal: en youtube soy Matías Ezequiel Punk busquenlo y verán los videos que subí hasta ahora.


	7. Chapter 7: la mejor saga

hola! ya que solucioné mis asuntos de youtube (por ahora) es hora de un nuevo capitulo titulado "la mejor saga"

shujinko: muy buenas tardes! estamos a punto de saber de que se trata la prueba semanal, será algo que puedan hacer bien? veamos.

en la casa...

shao kahn: muy bien manga de inutiles con cerebro! su prueba semanal será un nuevo torneo!

todos: siiiiiiiiiiiii!

shao kahn: como ahora son veintiocho, pelearán tambien contra dos luchadores de otra saga

nightwolf: presiento que va a ser así cada dos capítulos

matiaspunk01: a eso se le llama falta de creatividad

kahn: QUAN CHI! un portal, rapido!

quan chi: dejará a los robots a cargo?

kahn: no, prefiero que se roben todo

quan chi: entonces, vamos

vuelven al mismo lugar donde pelearon antes...

kahn: la cosa es así, va a ser de nuevo todos contra todos, pero esta vez el torneo terminará cuando hayan derrotado a los otros cuatro luchadores

jax: y quienes son?

kahn: serán los dos bastardos de street fighter, otra vez, y dos maricas del tekken

shang tsung: y despues que sigue? king of fighters?

kahn: oh, no, quiero evitarlo. tal vez los vean si el dueño de la fic hace otra historia de nosotros en la que yo los aniquile a todos

ryu: regresamos!

ken: si, regresamos!

ryu: nos la pagarán!

kahn: atencion todos! alli viene los de tekken!

liu kang: (se lamenta) ay, no

marshall law: WATAAAAAAAAHH!

paul phoenix: OSU!

baraka: quienes son estas simpáticas personas?

paul: soy paul phoenix y el es marshall law

law: somos los protagonistas de la saga tekken

todos (incluyendo a los de s.f.) JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

kahn: bueno así es como pelearán.

Y así es como se forman las rivalidades...

stryker vs johnny cage, skarlet vs ken, jax vs kung lao, kitana vs scorpion, jade vs khameleon, nightwolf vs ermac, mileena vs kira, sub zero vs reptile, ryu vs sonya, law vs frost, liu kang vs kenshi, ashrah vs paul, li mei vs kabal, rain vs noob, shang tsung vs kano, sareena vs baraka

kahn: tambien a diferencia de la vez anterior, los que pierdan podrán presenciar las peleas de los que los derroten, EMPIEZEN!

y así empezó, liu kang vencio a kenshi, scorpion a kitana, ryu a sonya, law a frost, kabal a li mei, noob a rain, jade a khameleon y cage a stryker

mileena: mmmmhh!

kira: perderás!

pero se equivoca, mileena tuvo mas fuerza que kira y la derrota en un par de minutos

ken: te ensuciarás las uñas, pelirroja

skarlet: si, pero con tu sangre!

ken vence a skarlet quien no hizo un gran esfuerzo y cayo rendida al suelo

shang: ha, crees ser rival para mi?

kano: mira esto!

pero bue... ni en los jueguitos kano podría vencer a shang tsung

paul: ríndase, señora! soy el luchador mas duro del mundo

ashrah: pero no del universo

aun así, paul noquéa a ashrah haciendole una BRUTALITY

kahn: no sabía que los luchadores de otras sagas también podían hacer eso, ahora quan chi, revive a ashrah!

quan chi: como ordene (y la revive)

ashrah: gracias, quan chi

quan chi: quieres casarte conmigo?

ashrah: ni lo sueñes!

jax: quieto!

kung lao: esto no es el ejercito, ni la policia.

un combate parejo, sin mucho intercambio de golpes, gana kung lao

baraka: mis cuchillos son mas filosos que los tuyos

sareena: no saldrás vivo de aquí!

baraka vence y la deja malherida, pero sareena se molesta...

sareena: no podes maltratarme así, soy mujer

baraka: silencio! te seguiré pegando

sareena: dejame en paz, por favor

reptile: toma ésto! (le escupe)

sub zero: (lo esquiva) sucio animal, debería matarte

sub zero lo congela y lo vence pero decide no matarlo

nightwolf: si que eres bueno, ermac. pero aun así no me dejaré ganar

ermac: ríndete pobre mortal, no puedes contra nosotros

esta fue la mejor pelea de la ronda, y la victoria es para nightwolf

nightwolf: tal vez gane este torneo

kahn: MAL! MUY MAL! NO PUDIERON ELIMINAR NI SIQUIERA A UNO!

shang tsung: pero, no fue culpa de todos, sino de las mujeres

mujeres: GRRRRRRR!

kahn: ah, sí!? veamos como lo hacen los hombres

en la siguiente ronda, paul vs nightwolf, liu kang vs law, kung lao vs baraka, jade vs mileena, cage vs ken, sub zero vs kabal, scorpion vs ryu y noob vs shang tsung

jade: ja, no podrás esta vez, mileena, no soy presa facil

mileena, por ser mas sanguinaria que jade, la vence en una dolorosa definicion

mileena: (sonriendo) upssss...

sub zero: (mira fijamente a kabal) se lo que harás

kabal: aun así no lograras pararme

kabal corre, llegando así a estar detras de sub zero, pero sub zero al mismo tiempo lanza una bola de hielo detras suyo y cuando se da cuenta, kabal está congelado con pose de "corriendo"

sub zero: ahora verás!

le da una serie de golpes que kabal no puede parar y sub-zero gana

ken: serás mi victima, rubiecito

cage: tu tambien eres rubio, y solo hay un galan en este torneo y soy yo

ken lo derrota y cage gastara mucho en arreglarse la cara

baraka: GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

sareena: (llorando) por que no puedo ganar!

kung lao: sareena? estas bien?

sareena: este mounstruo me castigó y ahora hazle lo mismo

baraka ataca de todas las formas posibles y kung lao solo esquiva hasta que se teletransporta detras de el y le rompe la espalda

baraka: AAAAAAHHH!

kung lao: así es, lo logré

sareena: (sonrojada) mi heroe

jax: tu heroe me partió la cara hace un rato

nightwolf: bien, peleemos

paul: esto te dolerá!

muchos golpes durísimos, y gritos de dolor después, paul gana

shang: ja, enserio crees que puedes conmigo?

noob: soy mejor que antes, te mostraré

shang tsung gana, usando sus mismos poderes

ryu: cadaver malo! cadaver malo!

ryu vence a scorpion en un reto casi igualitario y solo queda una pelea, law vs liu kang

law: WATAAAAAAAAHHHH!

liu kang: WATATUDAKUTAAAAAAAAA!

en esta pelea hubo mas gritos que golpes

kenshi: (que esta donde pelean, pero que no puede ver por ciego) están peleando? o estan...?

frost: kenshi! no digas eso

liu kang usa su famosa patada bicicleta para vencerlo

kahn: por fin! uno menos!

siguiente ronda, sub zero vs kung lao, paul vs liu kang, mileena vs ryu, shang tsung vs ken

ryu: pon una gran sonrisa, muñeca

mileena: (se saca el velo) jajajajajaja!

ryu: uy que fea, te mataré y venderé tus dientes a traficantes de marfil

mileena es casi tan fuerte como los hombres, pero a ryu no parece afectarle, y le gana

ryu: no siento lástima por ti

sub zero: sareena! estas bien?

sareena: si, es que...

sub zero: (a kung lao) maldita sabandija! no puedes dejar así a una mujer!

kung lao: pero yo no fuí, fué baraka, y luego lo vencí a el

sub zero: ja, le echas la culpa a otro, no!? así son los shaolin!

kung lao: NO! CON MI CLAN NO!

kung lao, cegado por su ira, acaba con sub zero y casi lo mata

sub zero: espera! no me mates! lo siento!

sareena: es verdad, fue baraka, no el

paul: marshall! perdiste?

law: si, ese chinito me vencio

paul: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

liu kang no logra triunfar contra el odio de paul

shang: bien, veo que te tocará perder contra el mejor

ken: (con sarcasmo) oh, si que pena, no?

shang tsung le gana a ken quien no estara muy feliz cuando despierte del coma

kahn: ya falta poco, haganlo mejor esta vez!

en esta ronda, shang tsung vs ryu y paul vs kung lao

ryu: ken!

ken: (esta en coma por eso no le responde)

shang: ja, tu amigo es debil, y te uniras a el en segundos

ryu usa toda su habilidad pero shang tsung tiene mas experiencia y gana

shang: ja, ya es casi mia la victoria

paul: JAJAJAJAJAJA! tu? vas a vencerme a mi? solo eres un indefenso alpeñique!

liu kang: (con voz debil) kung lao

kung lao: oh, no

paul: si, tu amigo sufrió una enfermedad llamada "Paulitis"

todos lo miran mientras pasa una planta rodadora

paul: si queres terminar como el, pelea!

kung lao parecía estar a punto de perder...

paul: jajajaja!

kung lao: (en el suelo) no, no me rendiré!

con fuerzas que nadie sabe de donde sacó, vuelve al combate, hasta que ambos quedan mareados

paul: grrrr! soy el numero uno

kung lao: ah! no, nunca lo serás

intentan seguir peleando, pero ambos caen al suelo...

kahn: se acabo esta pelea! es un empate, como es un empate y ya no hay mas guerreros de otras sagas, shang tsung es el ganador, (en voz baja) otra vez

shang: jaja! lo sabía, soy el mejor

kahn: han pasado la prueba!

todos (los que no estaban inconcientes) : SIIIIIIII!

kahn: a la casa!

al llegar a la casa...

jax: se robaron todo!

nightwolf: nadie cuidó la casa?

kabal: quien lo hizo?

kahn: (ahora como gran hermano, porque nadie puede ver al gran hermano) yo se quienes fueron! QUAN CHI! TRAELOS!

quan chi: (se los trae) aqui están

frost: quienes son?

kahn: malditos robots! pongan todo en su lugar ya!

smoke, cyrax y sektor: si señor! (y lo hacen)

sareena: mientras, yo voy a hacer la compra semanal, quien me acompaña? kung lao?

kung lao: estoy muy agotado, prefiero descansar

sub zero: yo! voy yo!

sareena: esta bien (y se van)

liu kang: por que te pidio para ir?

kung lao: porque la salve de baraka

baraka: exagera, dice que la maltraté y solo combatí bien

liu kang: o tal vez quiera...

kung lao: no, por favor no, ya tengo dos y ahora una tercera? y sub zero parece estár interesado en ella

liu kang: yo solo tengo a kitana

kitana: (lo golpea en la cabeza) con que querés mas, no?

liu kang: emmm... era broma, porque él tiene muchas

cage: y yo me ocuparé de sonya

jax: ya enserio, cage no podes con ella

cage: como lo sabes?

en el estudio...

shujinko: asi concluye la prueba semanal de los chicos y tambien este programa, chau!

a la noche, en la casa MK, o GH, (como prefieran) se viene una buena cena, y la cocinera es li mei...

li mei: traje comida para todos! (seriamente) menos para jade

liu kang: ni para sareena!

sareena, kung lao y sub zero: por que?

jade y li mei: mmmmmm...

liu kang: no, solo bromeaba (se pone nervioso)

kira: kabal, como te fué en el torneo?

kabal: perdí en la segunda ronda con sub zero

shang: y yo fuí el gran ganador, y nadie me felicitó! gracias a mi hoy tenemos abundante comida, tambien gané el torneo anterior.

liu kang: igual, por ahí te vas esta semana

li mei: jade, tenemos que hablar

jade: de que?

li mei: sabes bien de que hablo!

ambas se van afuera, mientras en el comedor...

cage: oye, sonya

sonya: se te ofrece algo?

kano: dejala, es mía!

sonya: basta! no quiero a ninguno de los dos

reptile: nightwolf! ya es hora de dormir?

nightwolf: no, son las doce menos cuarto es temprano

ashrah: es tardísimo! a dormir todos!

nightwolf: ah! no quiero, tampoco todos los presentes

mientras tanto en el cuarto de hombres...

sareena: gracias por ser un caballero hoy

kung lao: asi soy siempre, no debes agradecer

sareena: pero quiero compensartelo

kung lao: primero responde, ¿que hay entre sub-zero y vos?

sareena: bueno, el me salvo una vez, y estuvimos comprometidos, y después lo deje

kung lao: ademas lo castigué porque ofendio a los shaolin

sareena: bueno, "shaolin" quisiera...

mientras tanto afuera...!

jade: es verdad, estaba celosa, y no voy a dejarlo ir

li mei: yo tampoco

jade: el dijo que lo hice mejor!

li mei: yo lo vi primero!

sareena: (desde lejos, con eco y toda la cosa) AAAHHHH! UUUUHHH!

jade: estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

li mei: no, yo pienso en mi misma

van al cuarto de hombres y...

li mei y jade: NOOOOOOO!

sareena: acostumbrense, ahora es mio

li mei: pero no sos capaz de mantener una relación, hombre?

kung lao: se me chispoteó

jade: (a sareena) YEGUA!

y jade, li mei y sareena se agarran de los pelos y kung lao observa mientras aparece shang tsung

shang: que significa esto, shaolin?

kung lao: sabes que me llamo kung lao! chicas! basta por favor!

chicas: es mio! no, es mio!

kung lao: hechicero, creo que te interesaría ver lo que está pasando en el otro cuarto

en la habitacion de mujeres...

kitana: estoy tan feliz, liu kang

liu kang: yo tambien, estamos solos

shang: no, no lo están

liu kang: vete a tu cuarto!

shang: tu amigo me acaba de echar de ahi, sus gatas se estan peleando

kitana: las separaré (va al otro cuarto) chicas! (las separa) si pelean las van a echar!

kahn: es cierto!

liu kang: y el big brother es gay

kahn: no es cierto!

sonya: (aparece ahi) que es todo esto?

kung lao: antes de que la novia de mi amigo llegara esto era un catfight

cage: catfight? uf me lo perdí

ashrah: TODOS A DORMIR!


	8. Chapter 8: listo el pollo

hola buena gente de fanfiction, espero que sigan leyendo como hasta ahora mis capitulos de la casa de mortal kombat, hoy les presento, "listo el pollo"

raiden: si, señor! nueva gala de expulsion y nominacion de gran hermano. espiemos un rato la casa

en la casa...

stryker: ufff, si me voy me tomaré vacaciones por ahi y volveré a la policia recién cuando termine el reality

khameleon: irresponsable! yo volveré a mi planeta si salgo (prepara su maleta)

stryker: y saldrás!

shang tsung: tu también, poli

en el estudio...

raiden: la votación terminó hace instantes, y ya tenemos los resultados

sindel: (trae un sobre) aqui estan los resultados de la votación

raiden: (agarra el sobre) bueno, después lo veo, primero les voy a mostrar cuando los demas participantes encuentran las cartas para nominar.

y empieza el video...

shao kahn: elige un sobre, preciosa

sonya: no me llames así! (toma un sobre) es la yapa

kahn: ahora, kitana elige un sobre

kitana: inmunidad

kahn: hija, en ese arbol hay muchos sobres, elige el que quieras

mileena: papi, este es el de votos dobles

kahn: tu, rata de ciudad, elige un sobre

kabal: es el veto

kahn: te toca elegir

jade: la deadly alliance, otra vez. y con quien?

kahn: aún no sacaron la otra

kung lao: muy bien kahn, se que recompensaras a shang tsung por haber ganado el torneo

kahn: si, por que?

kung lao: merezco mi parte, yo eliminé al ultimo rival, que dices?

kahn: bien, elige un sobre

kung lao: cual de todos? (señala uno) este?

kahn: no, el que está tres a la izquierda

kung lao: (agarra el sobre y lo lee) la deadly alliance? por que?

kahn: era la unica carta buena que quedaba, ademas, jade tiene la otra

kung lao: (con dudas) esta bien lo haré, será facil

fin del video...

raiden: (en voz baja) maldita copia de thor sin poderes.

shinnok: aire!

raiden: y esos fueron los que recibieron las cartas. a continuacion veamos como se reunieron jade y kung lao para votar y a quienes van a votar

empieza el segundo video...

jade: sareena y li mei quieren sacarme a kung lao

kitana: y que queres que haga?

jade: no te pedí que hagas nada

kitana: no, no me pediste que haga algo, no nada

jade: olvídalo

kung lao: podemos hablar?

jade: (se pone nerviosa) mmmm... de que?

kung lao: tiene que ser (mirando a kitana) en privado

kitana: esta bién, se cuando no me quieren, sabes donde está liu kang?

kung lao: esta afuera jugando a las muñecas con sub zero y noob saibot

kitana: jajajajaja! (y se va)

jade: (se acerca a kung lao y lo abraza) decime

kung lao: espera, se que tenes la deadly alliance

jade: tenes la otra?

kung lao: si, asi que a quien votamos?

jade: ya lo tengo! votemos a li mei y a sareena!

kung lao: (piensa en ellas) emmm... no

jade: (entristeciendo)por que no?

kung lao: en serio, ya se! a baraka!

jade: y a mileena! dos a mileena y uno al tarkatan

kung lao: esta bien, (se pone nervioso) eeeeeehhh, eeeemmm...

jade: ya que estamos solos, que te parece si...

kung lao: si! cerra la puerta y apaga la luz

jade: (cierra la puerta, apaga la luz, y se acerca a kung en la oscuridad)

al mismo tiempo que la luz se apaga, las camaras infrarrojo (para ver en la oscuridad) se encienden

jade: acostate

kung lao: (se acuesta) que me vas a hacer?

jade: ya verás (y empiezan a "rockanrolear") AH! AHHH! AAAAAAHHH!

kung lao: apah...! uf...!

unos segundos despues termina el video...

raiden: (sorprendido con la boca abierta)

shinnok: aire, raiden! AIRE! AAAAAIIIIIREEEEEE!

sindel: dejame a mi. (con su super grito) AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIREEEEEEEEEEEE!

raiden: ah, em, sigamos con el programa

sindel: el sobre, el sobre!

raiden: ah, en este sobre estan los expulsados, quienes serán? (abre el sobre) este papel dice "estás despedido"

sindel: (mira a shinnok) que fue eso?

shinnok: una broma, (le da otro sobre) llevaselo

sindel: (se lo lleva) este si es el verdadero

raiden: eso espero (lo abre) ahora si vamos a informar a los concursantes (se conecta con la casa)

scorpion: se prendio la tele!

kabal: es el tío de los rayos!

raiden: tengo los resultados de la votacion, les voy a decir quienes se van de la casa, listos?

todos: listos!

raiden: un momento, donde estan sareena y kung lao?

sub zero: dejenme a mi (los va a buscar) aqui estan!

sareena: estábamos muy ocupados hablando.

sub zero: (con sarcasmo) si, hablando

sareena: tengo derecho a estar con quien quiera!

scorpion: ja! tiene razon

sub zero: callate!

noob: ya que podes estar con quien quieras, no te gustaría...

kung lao: basta! es una mujer, no un poco de carne!

scorpion, sub zero y noob: (bajan la cabeza) perdon, sareena

raiden: me van a dejar seguir? tengo los resultados de la votacion, y quien saco mas porcentaja para irse es... khameleon!

khameleon: oh, no

raiden: y la otra persona que deja la casa es... stryker!

stryker: ahhh! no puede ser!

shang tsung: BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

raiden: eso es todo (se desconecta)

stryker: bueno, esto no es un adios, es un hasta luego...

rain: chau, poli!

khameleon: (llora) bueno, fue lindo mientras duró

reptile: bueno, vete ya!

khameleon: eres malo, reptile. me voy

stryker: yo tambien, adios chicos

todos: adios!

entonces, khameleon y stryker se van de la academia

en la entrada/salida...

bo rai cho: y aqui estan los nuevos expulsados, stryker y khameleon, como estan?

khameleon: como crees que estoy?

stryker: no quiero volver a trabajar, me gusta la vagancia

bo rai cho: como a toda persona normal, volvemos con raiden

raiden: bueno, ya podemos empezar con las nominaciones, volvemos a la casa

en la casa...

shao kahn: bueno manga de desgraciados y shang tsung, empiezan las nominaciones, al confesionario shang tsung

y asi votaron todos...

shang tsung: dos votos a liu kang, y uno a sub zero

kabal: dos votos a kano, y uno a ermac, y anulo los votos de johnny cage

kano: dos votos a kabal y uno a johhny cage

ashrah: dos votos a kabal, y uno a skarlet

jade: dos votos a mileena y uno a baraka

kitana: dos votos a shang tsung y uno a mileena

sareena: dos votos a li mei y uno a jade

frost: dos votos a skarlet y uno a sub zero

scorpion: dos votos a noob saibot y uno a sub zero

kira: dos votos a kabal y uno a ashrah

liu kang: dos votos a shang tsung y uno a rain

sonya: tres votos a kano, dos a skarlet y uno a cage

sub zero: dos votos a scorpion y uno a rain

mileena: cuatro votos a kitana y dos a liu kang

reptile: dos votos a skarlet y uno a liu kang

kung lao: dos votos a mileena y uno a baraka

johnny cage: dos votos a kano y uno a jax

shao kahn: (en su mente) jajaja, como si tus votos valieran

jax: dos votos a cage y uno a kano

rain: dos votos a jax y uno a kenshi

ermac: dos votos a nightwolf y uno a skarlet

kenshi: dos votos a jax y uno a johnny cage

baraka: dos votos a johnny cage y uno a kitana

skarlet: dos votos a kabal y uno a noob

li mei: dos votos a jade y uno a sareena

nightwolf: dos votos a baraka y uno a scorpion

noob: dos votos a scorpion y uno a sub-zero

kahn: es todo, chau...

en el estudio...

raiden: bien, ya terminaron de votar y estos son los resultados, kabal, johnny cage y skarlet estan nominados, y a continuacion, les vamos a decir a los nuevos nominados que estan nominados (se conecta con la casa)

raiden: chicos!

liu kang: es raiden!

raiden: tengo que decirles los nuevos nominados, listos?

todos: listos!

raiden: johnny cage, estas nominado

cage: ja, debe ser por envidia

todos: (lo miran con desprecio)

raiden: skarlet, estas nominada

skarlet: no!

raiden: si, estas nominada. kabal...

kabal: si?

raiden: estás nominado

kabal: por que?

raiden: es todo, nos vemos en una semana

en el estudio...

raiden: eso es todo por hoy tienen una semana para votar nos vemos, chau!

en la casa...

li mei: tienen hambre?

todos: siiiiiii!

jax: que hay de comer hoy?

li mei: cocine pollo para todos!

todos: bieeeeeeeeeeen!

nightwolf: yo no como carne

kenshi: delicado

nightwolf: no, es que yo venero a los animales, no puedo comermelos, respeto que ustedes lo hagan, pero yo no puedo

li mei: entonces, come frutas, verduras o lo que encuentres en la heladera

nightwolf: (va a la heladera y encuentra a reptile con la boca llena) sal de aqui!

reptile: ya no hay verduras

nightwolf: y que voy a comer en estos días?

reptile: come pollo

nightwolf: ODIO EL POLLO!

reptile: vaca?

nightwolf: ODIO LA VACA!

reptile: cerdo?

nightwolf: GRRRRRRRRRR!

reptile: (asustado) ya se! afuera hay arboles

jax: a nightwolf no le gusta nada de carne, por eso se enojó

nightwolf: tal vez no les gustaría que un pollo se los coma a ustedes

reptile: y un cerdo?

liu kang: ya se entendio, creo.

sub zero: comamos!

nightwolf: iré a comer frutos de arboles

reptile: no dije que tenían frutos

nightwolf: (se va afuera) carnívoros

y adentro...

li mei: no vas a comer

kung lao: ya comí, hace un rato piqué algo de la heladera, y vos?

li mei: yo tambien, vamos a...

kung lao: no, quiero bajar la comida

li mei: por favor (lo mira con ojos de cachorro)

kung lao: esta bien, un rato

van a un cuarto, y hacen "el trabajo sucio" y por los gritos los demas...

sonya: que son esos gritos?

cage: es lo que yo quisiera hacer contigo antes de irme

sonya: dejame, no me gustas, eres irritante! IRRITANTE!

cage: no, no lo soy

kitana: oye, liu kang

liu kang: estoy bajando la comida

kitana: porfi! (lo mira con ojos de cachorro)

liu kang: en un rato

nightwolf: hecho! terminé mi cena

frost: donde estabas?

jax: comiendo arboles

nightwolf: no es cierto, solo comi sus frutos y por cierto ¿quien grita tanto?

liu kang: yo lo se

kitana: (agarra a liu kang de la mano y se lo lleva al cuarto) aunque no parezca soy muy timida

liu kang: pero parecías una zorra cuando

kitana: bueno basta! y ustedes...!

li mei y kung lao: (cubiertos con una sabana) que?

sareena: hija de...!

jade: pero que...!?

li mei: ya les dije, yo lo vi primero

kitana y liu kang: (se agarran la cabeza) no otra vez

shang tsung: si otra vez!

johnny cage: que bueno que llegué

kung lao: no, no van a pelear

en el comedor...

kabal: me votaste?

kira: así es.

kabal: por que? que te hice yo? no puedes hacerme esto, y si me voy en la semana?

kira: basta! ya no te quiero, eres horrendo!

ashrah: tal vez ya es hora de dormir, no?

scorpion: ni ahí, loca, yo me voy a dormir cuando yo quiera

baraka: vamos, mileena?

mileena: con vos no voy ni a la esquina

reptile: asi es

noob: emmmm... estoy pesado, despues me levanto y me voy a dormir

ashrah: y tu que dices, kenshi? kenshi?

kenshi: (estaba dormido)

ashrah: reptile, llevalo a su cama

reptile: ah, no soy mula de carga! (y se lo lleva)

kahn: atencion! vayan todos a dormir! habra una junta importante aquí de otra gente y no quiero que la arruinen!

todos: esta bien

kira: propongo algo, para no estar dando vueltas durante la noche

frost: así es, proponemos asignarnos habitaciones dependiendo de nuestras "juntas"

sub zero: y como sería eso?

kira: habitacion uno, scorpion, shang tsung, mileena, baraka, reptile, ashrah, kabal, kano, noob, sub zero, skarlet, rain y ermac

frost: en la segunda, kitana, jade, kira, yo, sareena, li mei, liu kang, jax, cage, kung lao, kenshi, sonya y nightwolf. de acuerdo?

sub zero: por que no puedo estar en el mismo cuarto que tu, y sareena

sareena: por que frost y yo te odiamos

kabal: por que no puedo estar con kira?

kira: ya te lo dije, no te quiero cerca

kano: y por que yo no puedo estar con sonya?

sonya: es broma?

kano: por que no? si scorpion y sub zero están en la misma habitacion, y...!

scorpion: estas diciendo que sub zero y yo...

kano: no! digo, porque son enemigos (sonrie alteradamente)

shang tsung: y yo quiero estár cerca de kitana entonces

liu kang: no! y vete de aqui!

shang tsung: (en voz baja y llendose) kitana y tu me las pagarán

kahn: A DORMIR!

shang: (va al confesionario) shao kahn, quiero mi recompensa

shao kahn: que pedirás?

shang: quiero una cámara digital mas avanzada en tecnología

kahn: para que?

shang: yo gané el torneo, merezco mi recompensa

kahn: esta bien (hace aparecer una cámara digital en manos de shang tsung)

shang: (la abre) no tiene memoria!

shao kahn: (hace aparecer una memoria)

shang: listo (sale del confesionario) con esto planearé mi venganza. demonios! podía haber pedido mas cosas! un sandwich de jalea tal vez, o la proxima

shang tsung pedirá un sandwich de jalea? se vengara de liu kang? scorpion y sub zero...? a nightwolf le repugna la carne? la carne tiene sabor a muerte? por que olvide hacer preguntas el capitulo anterior? los demas usuarios subirán historias? esperen al proximo capitulo para enterarse de todo, excepto las ultimas dos preguntas


	9. Chapter 9: rapido y furioso

hola! tenía ganas de subir otro capitulo mas hoy de "la casa de mortal kombat" el cap se llama "rapido y furioso" (me encantan esas peliculas)

shujinko: hola, como estan, publico? quieren ver lo que pasa dentro de la casa?

publico: si!

panelistas: si!

shujinko: a ustedes no les pregunté, veamos!

en la casa...

kenshi: estoy ansioso por saber que prueba nos tocará esta semana

shao kahn: la prueba semanal será darle un baño con espuma a bo rai cho

todos: nooooooo!

kahn: ja! cayeron!

bo rai cho: (desnudo dentro de una bañera) para eso me hiciste venir?

kahn: alguien saquelo de ahi

ermac: (hace levitar a bo rai cho con su poder y lo manda a volar) listo!

kano: y la prueba semanal?

scorpion: si, desembuchá shao kahn!

kahn: esto les gustará, deberán correr en una cinta electrica durante media hora cada hombre, y 15 minutos cada mujer

ashrah: esta dicendo que las mujeres somos mas debiles?

kahn: aun sigo molesto porque las chicas perdieron todas las peleas la semana pasada, incluso a ti te hicieron una BRUTALITY!

kenshi: y que mas?

kahn: se turnarán para correr, primero todas las mujeres, y despues los hombres

johnny cage: no parece tan dificil

kahn: una vez que uno termine, el que sigue deberá inmediatamente ponerse en su lugar y correr

johnny cage: aun asi no parece tan dificil

kahn: a todos les tocarán diferentes velocidades, algunos mas rapidos y otros mas lentos

cage: emmm... aun asi no parece tan dificil

kahn: apenas el otro se suba, la velocidad cambiará automaticamente, por lo cual a quien le toque la mas rapida deberá tener los mejores reflejos para reaccionar o se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza

cage: no me preocupa

kahn: podría tocarle a cualquiera, incluso a johnny cage

cage: emmm... en serio?

kahn: todos afuera y que una empieze a correr!

mileena: yo empiezo!

kahn: muy bien

irán en este orden: mileena, sonya, kitana, jade, skarlet, li mei, sareena, ashrah, frost, kira, kung lao, kabal, jax, kano, liu kang, scorpion, kenshi, rain, ermac, noob, reptile, sub zero, baraka, nightwolf, shang tsung, johnny cage

kahn: solo una cosa mas, si uno de ustedes se cae de la cinta, TODOS PIERDEN!

mileena: (se sube a la cinta) estoy lista

kahn: (hace encender la cinta) ahi está

mileena: (camina) bravo! lo hago bien?

johnny cage: oigan, solo está caminando

kitana: le puso el nivel mas facil a ella porque es su... (burlandose) hijita

catorce minutos despues... mileena baja y sube sonya

sonya: (trotando semi-rapido) ufff... solo son quince minutos

johnny cage: (delante de la cinta) como me voy a divertir estos quince minutos!

sonya: largate!

cage: (mirandole los pechos) es un movimiento casi hipnotico

luego de eso, sonya se baja, kitana se sube y la velocidad aumenta

shang tsung: (se pone donde estaba cage antes) esto va a ser hermoso!

kitana: esta es tu venganza?

shang: no, pero iré a ejecutar mi venganza ahora! (se va)

adelantemos bastante la historia y pasemos a cuando pasa kira...

kira: wow, nunca habia transpirado así. listo? kung lao?

kung lao: nací listo (y toma su lugar en la cinta)

kahn: este debil shaolin, al igual que los demas debera aguantar 30 minutos

le toca una velocidad rapida y corre

kung lao: nunca vuelvo a correr

kira: puedo hacer algo por ti?

kung lao: bueno, quitame mi sombrero y abanícame con él cuanto te lo pida

kira: esta bien (le quita el sombrero) que tal ahora?

kung lao: no, despues

kira: (se queda la media hora junto a el y lo abanica) te faltan 3 minutos!

kung lao: bien!

kira: (lo mira y piensa) wow, todo transpirado, se le notan los musculos, y como corre!

kung lao: listo, kabal? fiu...!

kabal: si

cuando kabal se sube, corre bien rápido, pero la maquina iba lenta y kabal pasa de largo y se golpea

todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

kahn: kabal ha caído, todos pierden la prueba semanal

cage: lo arruinaste, kabal

kira: como de costumbre

jax: no me dejaste correr

kabal: BASTA! GRRRRRRR! (se va a su cuarto corriendo a toda velocidad)

en el estudio...

shujinko: lastima! han vuelto a perder, y esa de suponerse

sheeva: esta claro que kabal no puede controlar sus nervios

blaze: tampoco su velocidad

goro: seguro creyo que le tocaría un nivel rápido

moloch: lo que pasó aca...

shujinko: esta bien, no importa sigamos viendo la casa

en la casa...

kira: donde está el cafe?

cage: hablas de jax?

jax: no soy color cafe, soy descafeinado

rain: bueno sos negro igual

kira: preguntaba si saben donde hay café

li mei: alla arriba de todo el estante, pero nadie llega hasta alla

kira: haceme puntas de pie

li mei: bueno (lo hace)

kira: no llego subime un poco mas

li mei: pero es peligroso (lo hace)

kira: (agarra el café) lo tengo! (se resbala)

li mei: wow! cuidado!

kira pierde el equilibrio y se cae, kabal intenta salvarla pero otra vez pasa de largo y se lleva puesta a li mei y a kira

li mei: sos muy bruto, kabal

kira: si, no te necesito

kabal: pero, yo

kira: no me importa! no quiero verte!

kabal: entiendo (baja la cabeza y se va caminando)

li mei: estas bien?

kira: si, pero me duele la espalda, tengo que ver a un masajista, pero oí que quan chi no sabe hacer masajes

quan chi: bueno, si! pero no me avergüenza sigo trabajando aqui!

li mei: puedes pedirselo a kung lao, el me hizo masajes una vez, (con voz erotica) y lo hizo muy bien

kira: me llevas al cuarto y lo llamas?

li mei: ah, bueno (y la lleva recostandola boca abajo) espera aqui (se va)

kung lao: (a nightwolf) y por eso comer manzanas da sida

li mei: ven un momento (lo lleva al segundo cuarto) kira necesita masajes en la espalda

kung lao: que le pasó?

li mei: kabal "intento salvarla", solo eso (y se va)

kung lao: (empieza a hacer masajes a kira) aqui es?

kira: si, ahi me golpee

kung lao: te sentirás mejor en un momento

un rato mas tarde...

kira: gracias! me siento muy bien! como puedo agradecerte?

kung lao: es un servicio que brindo a quien lo necesita

kira: (cierra la puerta del cuarto) quieres esto? (se toca los pechos)

kung lao: bueno, emmm... yo emmmm...

kira: no digas mas (lo empuja hacia la cama, se tira sobre el y se toca los pechos)

kung lao: wow! que pechos!

kira: y eso no es todo (y hacen "ejercicio" con muchos gritos de por medio)

media hora despues...

kira: y? te gustó?

kung lao: si, estuviste excepcional

kabal: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

kira: oh, no

kabal: (mirando al techo) POR QUEEEEEEE!? (se va llorando)

kung lao: bueno, ya pasó

li mei, jade y sareena: desvergonzado!

kung lao: como es posible que cuando quiero estar solo con una chica aparecen todas juntas!?

mientras tanto afuera en el patio...

johnny cage: no deberías entrenar sin los brazos de acero?

jax: no lo creo (golpea una bolsa de box llena de arena)

cage: vas a reventarla de un golpe

jax: (con sarcasmo) no me asusta (la golpea y se rompe volcando toda la arena)

cage: jajajaja! ahora tendrás que juntar toda la arena!

(si, hoy me pasó eso y ya termine de juntar la arena, por eso escribo esto)

en el estudio...

shujinko: bien, el programa se está terminando, tienen un comentario final?

los panelistas: no

moloch: yo si! creo que...

shujinko: y eso es todo mañana gala de expulsión y nominacion, chau!

termina el programa... mientras en la casa...

sareena: me debes una explicacion!

kung lao: li mei me la trajo aqui

li mei: pero para hacerle un masaje! NO PARA QUE TE LA VOLTEES!

kira: se dejo llevar

li mei: CALLATE T&0[ !

jade: no lo puedo creer! como pudiste!?

kung lao: bueno! no le pertenezco a ninguna de ustedes! entienden?

kira: ya se! podemos compartirlo! que dicen?

li mei, sareena y jade: (lo piensan bien) bueno, si

kung lao: SIIIIIIIII!

mientras en la puerta del otro cuarto...

kabal: (llorando) quien esta ahi!? dejame entrar!

shang tsung (con la voz de kitana): soy kitana! largate!

kabal: que estas haciendo!?

shang tsung (kitana): no te importa!

kitana: quien está ahi adentro?

shang tsung (con la voz de mileena): largate!

kitana: mileena?

kabal: (secandose las lagrimas) recien dijo que eras tu

kitana: sal, mileena!

kabal: VAMOS! QUIERO ENTRAR!

mileena: que es este escandalo!?

kabal: que!? y quien está ahi adentro!?

shang (con la voz de jade): era broma, soy jade

jade: (que estaba en el cuarto de enfrente) que?

kitana: sabemos que eres tú, shang tsung! que estabas haciendo?

liu kang: (aparece entre los cuartos) bien! que estás tramando!?

shang tsung: (se hace normal y abre la puerta) que quieren?

kabal: (desesperado) por fin! (entra a su cuarto)

liu kang: rapido! ...

kabal: ahora no!

liu kang: digo, que hacías shang tsung!?

shang: no es asunto tuyo!

liu kang: que tienes en la mano?

shang: nunca viste una camara digital en tu vida!?

kabal: (sale del cuarto, tropieza con shang tsung y se golpea la cabeza) ah, hoy no es mi día

shang: (cae y lanza su camara digital) oh, no!

liu kang: (atrapa la camara y mira las fotos) MALDITO! TE MATARÉ!

kitana: que viste?

liu kang: (le muestra las fotos) que te parece?

kitana: oh! fotos mias!? desnuda!? esto es lo que hacias ahi!?

shang: así es, y tú devuelveme mi camara!

liu kang: mira lo que hago con tu cámara! (la tira al suelo y la pisa con fuerza)

shang: MISERABLE! PAGARÁS POR ESO! (se va muy enojado)

mientras tanto se hace de noche, y en el cuarto uno...

mileena: no me toques!

baraka: por favor solo un ratito

mileena: basta! (se va al otro cuarto)

kitana: vete, mileena

jade: si, vete

mileena: no vine por ustedes! vine por otra cosa

kitana: esta bien, que quieres

mileena: baraka me ha estado molestando para tener un "encuentro" con él

jade: y?

mileena: que lo odio, y quiero dormir a partir de hoy en este cuarto

liu kang: pero, si te quedas aqui, alguien deberá irse al otro cuarto

mileena: que se vaya kitana

liu kang: no! no lo permito!

kitana: no quiero estár con shang tsung

kung lao: y quien querría ir al otro cuarto?

todos miran a kenshi, y depues de un rato...

kenshi: por qué se callaron todos?

cage: emmm... te estamos mirando

kenshi: y eso que quiere decir?

mileena: que te irás al otro cuarto maldita sea!

kenshi: aaaaaahh, y eso que significa?

todos: (se toman las cabezas)

mileena: (mira a kung lao, rodeado de sus "chicas") uuuhhhhhhh

sareena: te traje gaseosa, kung lao. quieres una, mileena?

mileena: no, gracias sareena. (se acerca a kung lao)

kung lao: lo siento, no quiero tarkatanes cerca de mi, vuelve cuando parezcas humana

kira, sareena, jade y li mei: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

mileena: (nerviosa) eeeehh, no me importa! (se va al confesionario)

kahn: mileena! que haces aqui?

mileena: papi! quiero que me operen la cara para que parezca humana

kahn: pero mileena...

mileena: por favor, papi!

kahn: algo mas?

mileena: si, una foto autografiada de chris brown

kahn: esta bien, para mañana tendré tu foto de chris brown, mientras tanto QUAN CHI!

quan chi: en que puedo serle util?

kahn: operale el rostro a mileena para que parezca humana

quan chi: yo hago magia, no milagros

kahn: AHORA! o volverás a pedir monedas en el netherrealm!

quan chi: si señor! sigueme, mileena

mileena: (sigue a quan chi) a donde me llevas?

quan chi: (llega a la sala de operaciones secreta) aqui te operaré

mileena: y que hago?

quan chi: acuestate en la camilla y...

mileena: no!

quan chi: que te acuestes ahí y te operaré con mi magia

a quan chi le costará operar a mileena, mientras tanto en el confesionario...

kahn: shaolines! que quieren!?

kung lao: necesito una cama bien grande, la mas grande que exista

kahn: la mas grande es de cuatro plazas, creo.

kung lao: entonces que sea esa

liu kang: y yo una de dos plazas para mi y kitana

kahn: QUE!? no te atrevas!

liu kang: sino, dormiremos en una pequeña bieeeeeen apretados

kahn: esta bien, tu ganas pero quiero algo a cambio

liu kang: espero que sea algo facil

kahn: mileena me pidió algo de chris brown

liu kang: entonces llama a jax, el se le parece bastante

kahn: no, un autografo

liu kang: ah, eso. yo se falsificar firmas (autografía la foto de jax, digo de chris brown con su firma)

kahn: bien, en un momento tendrán sus camas, QUAN CHI!

quan chi: (aparece en el confesionario con un portal) estaba en medio de la operacion

kung lao: cual operacion?

quan chi: ya lo sabrás, digame que necesita, gran hermano kahn

shao kahn: reemplaza en el cuarto dos, un par de camas por una de dos plazas y otra de cuatro o mas

quan chi: si señor (se va)

kahn: listo, ahora fuera!

pasemos al día siguiente...

todos aún durmiendo en los cuartos, excepto mileena quien estaba siendo operada, liu kang en la cama doble con kitana, y kung lao con sareena, li mei, kira y jade en su cama gigante y johnny cage en medio de la noche se acostó con sonya

sonya: AAAAAAHHH! BABOSO! FUERA DE MI CAMA!

cage: no se como llegue aqui (se va a su cama)

kung lao: (despierta) no se puede dormir con este escándalo

cage: qusiera estar en tus zapatos, rodeados de esas diosas

sonya: (cachetea a johnny cage) idiota!

kung lao: me levantaré, vienen ustedes?

cage: yo si (se acerca a kung lao y le dice al oido) como hago para ganarme a sonya?

kung lao: no lo sé, hazle un té por ejemplo para empezar

cage: suena en buen plan (se va a la cocina)

sonya: y donde está mileena? dijo que dormiría aqui desde hoy

kung lao: no lo se (sale y se queda en la puerta) wow!

mileena: (se quita el velo y le muestra su nueva boca y nariz) ahora si te gusto?

kung lao: mileena?

le gustará a kung lao la nueva mileena? como reaccionará baraka? cage sabe como hacer un té? liu kang sabe falsificar firmas? jax es chris brown?

kabal: se supone que yo sería el protagonista! me robaron a mi chica, me hicieron accidentarla, me hicieron perder la prueba semanal, me hicieron llorar, y tal vez me hagan irme de la casa en el proximo capitulo, QUE MAL LA ESTOY PASANDOOOOOOO!

vean el proximo capitulo, por favor


	10. Chapter 10: esa es mileena?

buen día, tarde, noche, o lo que sea en el momento en el que leen, esta será la decima entrega de mi fic y este capitulo es "esa es mileena?" y empieza donde terminó el anterior...

sonya: que pasa que viste?

kung lao: wow, mileena, estas...

mileena: lo hice por ti, y quiero que me quieras, que decis?

cage: sonya! (aparece donde estan mileena y kung) le traje a sonya el desayuno a la cama

mileena: hola, rubio

cage: eres, el clon de kitana?

mileena: no soy un clon! y tu eres el primo feo de brad pitt

kung lao: no lo entiendo, ya no eres tarkatana?

mileena: no, y era mitad tarkatana y mitad edeniana, ahora soy solo edeniana

cage: como sea, me voy con sonya

sonya: no vas a conseguirme con un desayuno!

cage: vamos, pruebalo (se acerca a sonya)

sonya: (agarra la taza de té y se la tira en la cara) ahi tienes

cage: AAAAAAAAAHHH! (corre al baño en busca de agua fría)

mileena: entonces, kung lao quisieras tener un encuentro conmigo?

jade: (aperece en escena) mileena! te desisiste de tu horribles dientes y tu fea nariz! por cierto, que haces aqui con mi novio?

mileena: ahora soy mas hermosa que kitana, no?

liu kang: ninguna es mas hermosa que kitana!

kitana: awwwwww... AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MILEENA!? HUMANA!?

sonya: (se levanta y va con los demas) wow! mileena!

mileena: quan chi me operó, pero dijo que cuando salga de la casa, me volvere normal

jax: que hambre! alguien haga un desayuno!

a la noche... empieza el programa...

raiden: hola hola hola! buenas noches esta es, una gala de expulsion de gran hermano! quienes se irán?

y el publico grita el nombre de los nominados...

raiden: bueno, quieren ver un rato la casa?

publico: si!

en la casa...

baraka: (acostado boca abajo, en su cama del hombre araña) BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

shang tsung: no es para tanto!

reptile: a mi me gusta la nueva mileena!

baraka: a mi no! me gustaba cuando parecía de mi raza!

scorpion: llorón! deberías ser mas hombre!

baraka: ja! lo dice un esqueleto que habla

scorpion: bueno, me voy a "darle placer" a mileena (se va)

baraka: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (sigue llorando)

scorpion: vieron a mileena hoy?

noob: si, y que fuerte que está

sub zero: enserio?

frost: (escondida espiando) wow! (en voz baja) creí que gustaba de mi

scorpion: donde está ahora?

noob: está bañandose

sub zero: por que dicen que está mas fuerte?

frost: (sonrie)

sub zero: es que no la vi en todo el día

frost: (borra su sonrisa) ah, si? (aparece con los demas) que decían de mileena?

noob: que está mas fuerte y la vamos a...

sub zero: (le tapa la boca) emm... ibamos a...

scorpion: ibamos a espiar...

sub zero: (le tapa la boca tambien) a espiar que hace baraka (nervioso) porqueeeee... esta triste y... bueno, ya sabes

frost: (con sarcasmo) si, ya se (se va)

scorpion: vamos!

scorpion, sub zero y noob van a la puerta del lugar donde se bañaba mileena, y lo mejor es, que esa puerta es transparente

noob: (con lujuria) wow!

scorpion: mamasita!

sub zero: me enamoré

noob: que no te gustaba frost?

scorpion: y sareena

sub zero: no me importan, sareena es una de las que están con el shaolin (kung lao) y frost me tiene distancia, ya no me gustan

frost: así que... (aparece) esto es lo que iban a hacer, espiar a mileena mientras se baña

mileena: (en la ducha) espiarme!

noob: CORRAN!

sub zero, noob saibot y scorpion corren...

frost: ah! hombres, quien los entiende? y quien nos entiende a nosotras

mileena: ay! kung lao!

frost: eh?

mileena: el nos entiende, es un caballero y no un pervertido lin kuei o un shirai ryu

frost: oh, estás con el?

mileena: no, no me quiere por ser mitad tarkatana, pero ahora si me querrá.

sonya: y los chicos?

mileena: son unos pervertidos!

sonya: pregunto donde están los chicos

mileena: no sé, acabo de salir de bañarme

frost: entonces cubrite antes de que vuelvan los pervertidos

mileena: no va a venir mi shaolin a verme?

sonya: si te refieres a kung lao, está "intimando" con sareena

mileena: (baja la cabeza) oh (se pone su ropa) y que dicen las otras?

frost: parece que ahora lo comparten, (en su mente) lo comparten? si!

en el estudio...

raiden: la votación terminó, y ya tenemos los resultados

sindel: (le lleva el sobre) aqui tienes, dios del trueno

raiden: vete por la sombra, y ahora a conectarme con la casa y despedir a dos miembros (se conecta con la casa) chicos!

sareena: (acomodandose el corpiño) ah! raiden! vengan todos!

raiden: (cuando todos llegan) tengo en mis manos la desicion del publico

rain: te despidieron?

cage: es una carta para mi?

raiden: si, aqui estan quienes se irán de la casa y la primera persona, que fue la mas votada...

cage: uy, viene viene!

raiden: es, skarlet la chica sangre

skarlet: a la mierda! hace varios capitulos que no digo nada, y ahora esto?

raiden: sip, y la otra persona eliminada es...

kabal: (en su mente) ja, tuve un mal día ayer pero seguro que este será diferente

raiden: kabal!

kabal: que!?

cage: ja! me salvé, si señor!

raiden: es todo, chau casa!

todos: chau!

kabal: ni siquiera prepare mi maleta

cage: y yo ni siquiera las vacié, es que son muchas

skarlet: (toma su maleta y se va sin decir nada)

kabal: iré a empacar, (y lo hace bien rápido) adios, kira

kira: hasta nunca, kabal

kabal: (se va triste)

en la entrada/salida

bo rai cho: llegaron los eliminados, skarlet, me encanta la cerveza con sangre

skarlet: que bueno

bo rai cho: kabal, que pena, enserio

kabal: no importa, buscaré una igual a kira y que no me engañe (sigue su camino)

bo rai cho: ahi lo tienen, se buscará a otra

raiden: (en su atril en el estudio central) muy bien, llego el momento de nominar pero antes, veamos quienes sacaron las cartas

empieza el video...

shao kahn: elige un sobre

jade: (elige un sobre y...) deadly alliance? otra vez!? ya es la tercera vez! estoy harta!

frost: voto doble! bien!

reptile: inmunidad!

nightwolf: la yapa? no es malo

kano: el veto

baraka: deadly alliance

kahn: te tocará la deadly alliance con jade, y deben votar lo mismo

fin...

raiden: ahora si veremos como votan hoy

en la casa...

shao kahn: oid mortales el grito sagrado, al confesionario johnny cage

y ahora, la aburrida ronda de a quien voto cada uno...

cage: dos votos a kano y uno a jax

kano: dos votos a johnny cage, uno a jax y veto los votos de jax

frost: cuatro votos a sareena y dos a ashrah

nightwolf: tres a ermac, dos a ashrah y uno a baraka

liu kang: dos votos a shang tsung y uno a noob

kira: dos votos a li mei, uno a jade

sareena: dos votos a kira, uno a jade

mileena: dos votos a baraka, uno a ashrah

kung lao: dos votos a baraka, uno a sub zero

scorpion: dos a sub zero, uno a noob

rain: dos a ermac, uno a ashrah

sonya: dos a kano, uno a cage

baraka: dos votos a kira, uno a li mei

kenshi: dos a baraka, uno a ermac

sub zero: dos a scorpion y un voto a noob

jade: dos votos a kira, uno a li mei

reptile: dos votos a kitana, y uno a liu kang

ermac: dos votos a nightwolf y uno a ashrah

noob: dos votos a rain, uno a scorpion

jax: dos votos a kano, y uno a shang tsung

kahn: (en su mente) los hombres negros hoy no votan

ashrah: dos votos a sonya, uno a ermac

kitana: dos votos a mileena, uno a shang tsung

li mei: dos votos a sareena, uno a jade

shang tsung: dos votos a liu kang, uno a kitana

shao kahn: presiento que votarás así todas las veces

en el estudio...

raiden: señores, los nuevos nominados son, ashrah, ermac y baraka con siete votos cada uno, cada vez con menos votos van nominados, inmediatamente avisamos a los nominados

en la casa...

baraka: me siento mejor, gracias

reptile: te traje pollo frito

scorpion: espera! este pollo frito es mio!

raiden: (se conecta con la casa) chicos! vengan

se reunen todos en el living...

raiden: voy a anunciar a los nuevos nominados, baraka, estas nominado

baraka: (llora) BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! nominado?

raiden: ashrah, estás nominada

ashrah: por que? si nadie aqui me odia, no tengo enemigos, por que?

nightwolf: tal vez porque nos haces dormir temprano

raiden: ermac, estas nominado

ermac: nominados? no nos iremos de la casa!

raiden: bueno, alguien debía estar nominado. asi que chau (se desconecta)

noob: se escapó! por tu culpa, sub-zero

sub zero: que hice?

en el estudio...

raiden: recibimos a los expulsados, kabal y skarlet!

kabal: hola, tio de los rayos

raiden: hola, esperaban ser expulsados?

skarlet: yo si

kabal: yo no, soy muy popular

raiden: hasta aqui este programa en una semana nueva gala de expulsión, chau!

en la casa...

jax: vengan a brindar!

reptile, scorpion y baraka: (van a brindar)

jax: un brindis por los amigos

todos: salud! por los amigos!

shang: un brindis por los enemigos

todos: salud! (y todos dicen el nombre de su enemigo)

scorpion: un brindis por los nominados

todos menos los nominados: salud! por los nominados!

rain: un brindis por los expulsados

todos: salud

cage: un brindis por sonya

nadie brinda, ni siquiera sonya

sonya: eres un fastidio

frost: uh! me da vueltas la cabeza, voy a mojarmela

sonya: vuelve rápido, o se acabará el vino

frost: no quiero mas vino (se va)

despues de un largo rato...

kitana: frost no ha vuelto?

jade: debió pasarle algo

ashrah: o se fue a dormir

kung lao: como sea, voy a mojarme la cara (se va)

mientras tanto en el baño...

frost: (mojandose la cabeza se descongela su pelo) por fin (sale del baño)

kung lao: ah, aqui estas

frost: claro, me mojaba el pelo para descongelarlo

kung lao: entiendo, y te queda mejor

frost: jaja, gracias

kung lao: no es nada

frost: sigueme (lo lleva al cuarto dos)

kung lao: que hacemos aqui?

frost: (cierra la puerta) oh, si ya sabes que sigue

kung lao: (se acuesta en su cama) no lo se

frost: debajo de este traje frio (se acuesta sobre él) hay una mujer caliente

mileena: (se escucha su voz fuera del cuarto) kung lao! kung lao!

frost: (se quita su ropa) te gusta?

mileena: (fuera del cuarto) donde estás? ven!

frost: ahora!

pasan una hora juntos, y a la hora de dormir ellos ya estaban dormidos...

mileena: (entra al cuarto y los ve) GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

sareena: (tambien los ve) queeeee!?

frost: (se levanta) uh, que me pasó?

sareena: estabas mal de la cabeza y te acostaste con él!?

frost: si, y acostumbrense, dormiré con él todos los días

sareena: chicas!

jade, li mei y kira: (aperecen en el lugar) frost!

sareena: traidora! primero sub zero y ahora él!?

sub zero: calmense, no es necesario que peleen por mi

frost: nadie pelea por ti!

sub zero: entonces continuen

kung lao: seguro podemos hacer un pacto de paz y dormir sareena, frost, kira, jade y li mei conmigo, cierto?

las chicas: emmmm...

kung lao: o si no...

chicas: esta bien!

nadie pelea por sub zero? nadie brinda por sonya? kung lao es el mas "winner" de la casa? quienes se irán de la casa? si niego todas las peleas, quedo invicto o pierdo por abandono? volverán a repartir alfajores en mi escuela? en el proximo capitulo lo sabrán... no se lo pierdan!


	11. Chapter 11: operacion triunfo

hola, soy matiaspunk01, pero claro que ustedes ya lo sabían, este capitulo se llama "operacion truinfo"

en el estudio...

shujinko: hola a todos, hoy nuestros panelistas serán parte de esta prueba semanal, excepto moloch, quien renuenció al programa porque nadie lo escuchaba

sheeva: asi es, vamos a entrar a la casa y vamos a puntuar a los participantes segun como y que canten

motaro: si consiguen un promedio de siete, entre todos, pasarán la prueba

blaze: cantarán dos canciones cada dos participantes

goro: van a perder! se que van a perder! yo seré el juez malo

kintaro: no, yo seré el juez malo!

onaga: el mas malo seré yo!

shujinko: todos son malos, pero queremos que sean justos

sindel: yo acompañare a los "jueces" hasta la puerta

shujinko: llevatelos entonces

sindel: ok (los lleva hasta la puerta) entren!

en la casa...

quan chi: pasen por aqui

sheeva: asi no es como imaginaba la casa

kintaro: camina! que no podemos pasar!

quan chi: los chicos ya están en el salón de ensayo

mientras tanto en el salón... ese salón... el que dijo recien quan chi, no recuerdo el nombre del salón...

johnny cage: y por que tenemos un salón de ensayo?

shao kahn: porque en verano es la casa de gran hermano, pero en invierno es la academia de operacion triunfo

[asi es, la casa GH y la academia OT son el mismo lugar, y en mi fic es verano]

kahn: ya deberían haber llegado los jueces

sheeva: (aparece junto con los demas) llegamos!

jax: oigan, estos son los panelistas del programa!

kahn: ellos serán los jueces, ponganse de a dos y elijan dos canciones

asi es como formaron = kitana y jade, scorpion y shang tsung, noob y sub zero, liu kang y kung lao, nightwolf y jax, johnny cage y rain, li mei y kira, sareena y frost, sonya y mileena, ermac y kenshi, baraka y reptile, kano y ashrah

jueces, 1° blaze, 2° onaga, 3° motaro, 4° sheeva, 5° goro, 6° kintaro

shao kahn: (mira a todos, y ademas están nerviosos) los primeros serán...

todos: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

shao kahn: mejor decidan los jueces quienes pasan primero

blaze: que pasen, noob saibot y sub zero!

sub y noob: (se abrazan del miedo) que quieren?

kahn: CANTEN!

[otro aviso, no voy a poner la letra de las canciones porque mucha vagancia para mi, y si no las conoces busquenlas en internet y escuchenlas]

sub zero y noob saibot cantan, bulls on parade (rage against the machine) y paint in black (rolling stones)

al terminar los puntuan así...

blaze = 7, onaga = 8, motaro = 4 (porque lo señalaban cada vez que decian "bulls on parade")

sheeva = 8, goro = 6, kintaro = 7, promedio = 6, 67

mileena: son unos zopencos!

noob: a ver como lo haces tu!

onaga: si, pasen sonya y mileena

mileena y sonya cantan, loba (shakira) y born this way (lady gaga)

blaze = 7, onaga = 8, motaro = 8, sheeva = 5, goro = 7, kintaro = 7, promedio = 7

sonya: no alcanzó para cubrir la idiotez de los "noob zero"

sub zero: no queremos apodos!

motaro: ahora, nightwolf y jax

ellos cantan, mother mother (xzibit) y what's happenin' (method man)

blaze = 8, onaga = 6, motaro = 9, sheeva = 3 (ofendida porque es mujer y el rap, ya saben)

goro = 7, kintaro = 8, promedio = 6, 83

nightwolf: pero que pasó? no dijiste que eras un rapero profesional!?

jax: lo soy, pero hay gente que no sabe apreciar el rap

rain: callate!

sheeva: dieron asco! pasen frost y sareena

ellas cantan, someone like you (adele) y best thing I never had (beyonce)

blaze = 8, onaga = 6, motaro = 7, sheeva = 9, goro = 7, kintaro = 7 promedio = 7, 33

frost: soy la mejor!

sareena: no, soy la mejor yo! que opinas kung lao?

kung lao: opino que me dejen tranquilo

goro: mmmm... que pasen shang tsung y scorpion

shang y scorpion cantan, estoy enamorado (wisin y yandel) y llamado de emergencia (daddy yankee)

al terminar, todos se quedan callados hasta que...

rain: GAAAAAYS!

todos: JAJAJAJAJAJA!

blaze = 6, onaga = 7, motaro = 8, sheeva = 9, goro = 6, kintaro = 5, promedio = 6, 83

kintaro: baraka y reptile, al escenario!

cantan, ya lo sabía (miranda) y microdancing (babasonicos) y cuando terminan

blaze = 6, onaga = 7, motaro = 7, sheeva = 9, goro = 6, kintaro = 6, promedio = 6, 83

rain: ay, eso es peor que el disco que grabó el abuelo

todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

blaze: ya que sos tan gracioso, pasa con tu compañero al frente

rain y johnny cage cantan, tirate un paso (los /&$#%$/%#&%/ de los wachiturros) y se te ve la tanga (damas gratis)

blaze = 5, onaga = 5, motaro = 6, sheeva, = 8, goro = 6, kintaro = 6, promedio = 6

kenshi: pero son unos [*_ {-+[*/&($/%# !

jax: como se les ocurre cantar cumbia villera!

onaga: siguen, kenshi y ermac

ellos cantan, graduados (tan bionica) y dulce amor (the puentes)

blaze = 8, onaga = 7, motaro = 7, sheeva = 7, goro = 8, kintaro = 6, promedio = 7, 16

rain: demasiada televisión

motaro: siguen kira y li mei!

ellas cantan, corazon mentiroso (karina) y la pollera amarilla (gladys la bomba tucumana)

blaze = 9, onaga = 6, motaro = 7, sheeva = 9, goro = 6, kintaro = 7, promedio = 7,33

li mei: (a kung lao) que te parecio

kira: te gusto?

kung lao: lo importante es que no me metan en el medio

sheeva: kano y ashrah!

cantan, me engañaste (pimpinela) y on the floor (jennifer lopez y pitbull)

blaze = 8, onaga = 7, motaro = 6, sheeva = 7, goro = 8, kintaro = 7, promedio = 7, 16

rain: linda pareja!

goro: silencio! ahora, kitana y jade

cantan, super bass (nicki minaj) y like a virgin (madonna)

blaze = 8, onaga = 8, motaro = 7, sheeva = 6, goro = 7, kintaro = 8, promedio = 7, 33

rain: P*TAS!

kitana y jade: (saludan arriba del escenario a los shaolin) holaaaaaaa!

liu kang y kung lao: (las ignoran)

liu kang: viste el partido ayer?

kung lao: y no!? si estamos encerrados hace rato acá!

kintaro: jaja! shaolines, al escenario!

liu kang y kung lao cantan, walk (foo fighters) y savior (rise against) y cuando terminan

todos: woooooooooooooow! bravo! bravisimo!

blaze = 9, onaga = 8, motaro = 7, sheeva = 10, goro = 7, kintaro = 7, promedio = 8

entonces, el jurado suma todos los promedios...

sheeva: promedio final, 7, 04. felicidades han pasado la prueba!

todos: bieeeeeeeen!

shao kahn: bueno, es momento de que se larguen

onaga: con gusto nos iremos (se van)

en la puerta...

quan chi: (abre la puerta) por aquí

en el estudio...

shujinko: y ya se terminó el programa espero les haya gustado, chau!

y cae la noche en la casa GH...

kira: quien fue a hacer la compra semanal?

sareena: ahora vuelvo (se va)

en el mercado de la casa...

reptile: comida!

baraka: tengo hambre!

sareena: (aparece en el lugar) que hacen? ustedes no saben comprar! dejenme a mi

baraka: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

otra vez en el living de la casa...

li mei: haz visto a sareena?

kira: está haciendo la compra semanal, no tarda, por?

li mei: nada, y a frost? y jade?

kira: ya se lo estás tratando de decir, tranquila, ninguna está con kung lao

li mei: me quedo tranqui, pero donde están?

mientras tanto en el confesionario...

jade: no las aguanto mas! quiero que sea mio! siento que voy a estallar!

kahn: y por que venis a contarme esto? soy gran hermano no consejero

mientras tanto en el baño...

frost: (mojandose la cabeza) a este paso voy a gastar toda el agua

mientras tanto en el patio...

liu kang: (usando dos pesas pequeñas) que raro que no estás con tus chicas?

sub zero: y dos de ellas eran mias

kung lao: (concentrandose) eran, ya no. y quiero un momento de paz

sub zero: (a liu kang) y tu, kitana?

liu kang: ah, la extraño, pero está en la ducha

cage: ve por ella

liu kang: y tu, no deberías estar persiguiendo a sonya?

sub zero: y a kano! jajajajaja!

nightwolf: (se acerca a los demas con cara de traumado)

kung lao: que pasa?

nightwolf: emmm... no quiero hablar de eso

jax: te gustó mi rap?

nightwolf: no sabes rapear! no debí dejar que elijas las canciones

cage: vamos, indio contá que te pasa!

nightwolf: bueno, pero que esto muera aca, si?

cage, jax, sub, kung y liu: ok!

nightwolf: yo estaba meditanto, hace unos diez minutos en mi habitación cuando...

FLASHBACK (hace tanto que no había uno)

ashrah: te puedo molestar un momento?

nightwolf: si, por que?

ashrah: emmm... sabes la hora?

nightwolf: si es para mandarnos a dormir otra vez...

ashrah: no, porque necesitaba... (se cae) aaaah!

nightwolf: (la salva) te agarré! (quedan mirandose fijamente)

kenshi: nightwolf!

nightwolf: ah, eh, si kenshi? como sabes?

kenshi: te escuche decir "te agarré"

FIN...

sub zero: y kenshi no se lo contará a nadie?

kenshi: (se acerca levitando) contar que?

liu kang: (en voz baja) ah, cierto es ciego

nightwolf: nada

mientras tanto, en el cuarto dos...

kitana: (vistiendose) ah, liu kang

shang tsung: (fuera del cuarto, y en su mente) se me ocurrió una gran idea! esto va a ser increíble! (se disfraza de liu kang y entra)

kitana: liu kang!

shang tsung (liu kang): si soy yo, y tengo ganas de...

kitana: no puedo, me acabo de bañar, entiendes?

shang tsung (liu kang): entiendo, ya no me quieres

kitana: no es eso, pero es que no me quiero ensuciar porque salí de bañarme

shang tsung: (en su mente) la hubiera espiado

kitana: te puedes ir un momento?

shang tsung (liu kang): (con algo de bronca) esta bien (se va y vuelve a ser normal)

reptile: hola! shang tsung

shang: quitate! (lo aparta y camina)

liu kang: (aparece con los demas ahi) dejame pasar, shang tsung

shang: (lo deja pasar) maldito chinito

cage: haz visto a sonya

shang: no, y si la viera no te lo diría

kenshi: (a nightwolf) vas a decirme a quien agarraste?

nightwolf: a ashrah, que justo se había tropezado, nada mas

shang: (se esfuerza por no reirse)

nightwolf: que es tan grasioso!?

shang tsung: nada, pueden irse?

nightwolf: bien, que te diviertas espiando a liu kang y kitana (se va con cage y kenshi)

shang: que?

kitana: AH! AH! AHHHHHHHH!

shang tsung: yo podía haberlo hecho con ella, pero no me iré con las manos vacias

reptile: que vas a hacer?

shang: aun sigues aqui!? (va con sonya)

sonya: que quieres?

shang tsung: nada, solo quería decirte que estás muy bella hoy

sonya: cerdo! primero kano, despues johnny cage y ahora usted!

shang: y jax?

sonya: silencio!

shang: (se va) lo tengo! (se disfraza de nightwolf)

mientras tanto en el cuarto uno...

ashrah: (empacando) por que debía ser nominada?

shang (nightwolf): ya tranquila, dejame convertir esta noche en una fiesta (se acerca)

ashrah: no! escucha, lo que pasó hoy, no fue intencional, no te confundas

shang (nightwolf): esta bien (se va y vuelve a ser normal) que mala suerte

nightwolf: (aparece y va con ashrah) escucha, lo que pasó hoy

ashrah: te dije que fue un error, no debió pasar, entiendes!?

nightwolf: justo venía a decirte eso

shang: bueno, la tercera no es la vencida, tal vez la cuarta y esta vez no fallaré

reptile: que haras?

shang: ya no me sigas!

reptile: (se va)

shang: (se disfraza de kung lao)

mientras tanto en el living...

frost: yo me volvi a acomodar el pelo para él

sareena: yo tomé mucho sol, con bronceador y estoy bien doradita para él

jade: ah, yo también

kira: yo uso ropa mas ajustada

li mei: yo uso menos tela, estoy casi desnuda

shang (kung lao): pues aquí estoy

kung lao: shang tsung!

shang: (se hace normal) no puede ser!

nightwolf: se lo que hiciste con ashrah

cage: y con sonya

kung lao: y con kitana, espera a que liu kang se entere

liu kang se enterará? los MK saben cantar? la compra semanal tuvo exito? volveran a usar la sala de ensayos? vean el proximo capitulo de "la casa de mortal kombat" para enterarse


	12. Chapter 12: round 1, fight!

hola! capitulo 12 de "la casa de mortal kombat" y se titula "round 1, fight!"

raiden: hola gente como están llego una nueva gala de expulsión

shinnok: (detras de camara) como que ya lo sabían no?

raiden: por que?

shinnok: porque siempre es, un capítulo prueba semanal y conduce shujinko, y un capítulo expulsion y tu lo conduces, asi suscesivamente

raiden: antes de que me caliente pasemos a ver lo que esta pasando en la casa

en la casa...

nightwolf: que hacen?

reptile: (sentado en el piso) jugando mortal kombat 9

scorpion: (sentado en el sillon) así es, o acaso es muy avanzado para ti?

nightwolf: entiendo perfectamente

scorpion: yo elegí a scorpion

reptile: y yo me elegí a nightwolf

nightwolf: y por qué no te eliges a ti mismo?

pantalla: scorpion wins, FATALITY!

scorpion: por eso, nada peor que verse muriendo en un videojuego

reptile: está kung lao por ahi?

nightwolf: espera un momento, (mira a todos lados y ve a frost, jade, kira y sareena) debe estar con li mei en su cuarto asi que, eligelo

kung lao: (aparece en el comedor abrazado con li mei) de echo ya se acabó la accion por hoy, y no me elijas, se que jugas mal

reptile: esta bien, elegiré a stryker ya que se fué de la casa

sub zero: lo siento, pero debo jugar al god of war 3

reptile: ya sé! me voy a elegir a kratos! o tambien a cyber sub-zero

sub zero: quien es cyber sub-zero?

raiden: (se conecta por la pantalla) chicos!

scorpion, reptile, nightwolf y sub zero: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

sub zero: tu eres cyber sub-zero?

raiden: eso sacan por estar cerca de la pantalla

scorpion: que quieres!? estaba jugando mortal kombat 9, entiendes!? MORTAL KOMBAT 9!

raiden: vengo a echar a dos de ustedes

reptile: y quienes son?

raiden: quisiera poder echarte pero no estabas nominado

baraka: y yo?

raiden: espera (abre el sobre) la primera persona mas votada para irse es... ashrah!

baraka: siiiiiiiiiii! ahora a dormir tarde!

ashrah: lo hacía por ustedes, para que no se sientan mal, no para que me odien!

raiden: y la otra persona es, ermac!

ermac: dijiste que echarías a dos, y echaste a millones

raiden: ermac, ahora eres un unico ser, asi que cuentas como uno, y chau!

en la entrada/salida...

bo rai cho: llegan los nuevos expulsados

ashrah: así es, entramos juntos y nos vamos juntos (si no me creen vayan al cap 1)

ermac: que mal que nos hayan echado

ashrah: si, yo quería estar mas tiempo

ermac: no hablaba contigo

raiden: mas tarde pasarán por aquí y hablaremos mas... ahora, las cartas de nominación, ellos las sacaron

empieza el video...

shao kahn: empieza la eleccion de sobres, empieza sonya

sonya: ja! la deadly alliance

jade: la yapa? bue... de algo me servirá

sareena: votos dobles! si!

scorpion: el veto? es una broma? si se escribe con B no con V

rain: la deadly alliance?

shao kahn: si, y es con sonya

rain: mmmm... sonya!

kung lao: inmunidad? y bue...

fin del video...

raiden: parecen no estar muy agradecidos por las cartas que les tocaron, y llegó la hora de nominar

en la casa...

shao kahn: llego la hora! baraka, al confesionario

así votan... (esta parte es recontra aburrida, pero solo así verán que no invento a los nominados)

baraka: dos votos a scorpion, uno a kung lao

sonya: dos votos a kenshi, uno a baraka

li mei: dos votos a frost, uno a jade

shang tsung: dos a liu kang, uno a kenshi

noob: dos votos a sub zero, uno a rain

kenshi: dos votos a rain, uno a baraka

kano: dos votos a johnny cage, uno a jax

cage: dos votos a kano, uno a jax

kung lao: dos votos a baraka, uno a shang tsung

jade: tres votos a sareena, dos a kira, uno a li mei

sareena: cuatro votos a jade, dos a li mei

rain: dos votos a kenshi, uno a baraka

scorpion: dos votos a sub zero, uno a noob y veto los votos de sub zero

frost: dos votos a kira, uno a sareena

jax: dos votos a kano, uno a rain

mileena: dos a kitana, uno a sub zero

sub zero: ...

kahn: (en su mente) jajajajaja

sub zero: dos votos a scorpion, uno a noob

kahn: (en su mente) no valen, no valen...!

reptile: dos votos a nightwolf, uno a sonya

kitana: dos votos a mileena, uno a shang tsung

liu kang: dos a shang tsung, uno a rain

nightwolf: dos votos a reptile, uno a shang tsung

kira: dos votos a frost, uno a li mei

en el estudio...

raiden: mierda! (tose) digo, tenemos muchos nominados, kenshi, baraka, jade, shang tsung, y rain, todos con cinco puntos. comunicaré a la casa (se conecta con la casa)

liu kang: raiden! en la tele!

raiden: chicos!

(se reunen todos en el comedor)

raiden: esta semana tenemos muchos nominados...

ahora pasamos a la parte, en la directamente mostramos cuando comunica solo a los nominados...

raiden: shang tsung, estás nominado... baraka, estás nominado... jade, estás nominada... rain, estás nominado... kenshi, estás nominado

los 5: nooooooooooooo!

raiden: sufran todo lo que quieran, no me importa chau (se desconecta)

shang tsung: viejo rata!

en el estudio...

raiden: antes de despedirme, recibamos a los expulsados, ashrah y ermac

el publico: nooooooooo!

raiden: bueno, se acabó este programa ahora tiene cinco opciones para votar, chau! (fin del programa)

en la casa...

kung lao: ustedes se votan entre si?

li mei, kira, frost y sareena: si

kung lao: para quedar solamente una de ustedes conmigo

li mei, kira, frost y sareena: si

kung lao: y ustedes pensaron que eso me iba a gustar

li mei, kira, frost y sareena: si

kung lao: no pensaron en lo que yo diría

sareena: no, y que?

frost: tenemos derecho a votar así

kung lao: solo conseguirán lastimarme a mi

kira: pero en algún momento debemos irnos todos

li mei: además, no todas la votamos a jade

FLASHBACK

li mei: dos votos a frost, uno a jade

FIN...

kung lao: yo iré a consolarla, ustedes quedense aquí (se va al cuarto dos)

mientras tanto en el comedor...

sub zero: vamos kratos! vamos! tu puedes! vencelo!

noob: que imbecil! este juego da asco, juga mortal kombat 9

sub zero: (saca el god of war 3, pone el mortal kombat 9 y cinco minutos después...) vamos kratos, vamos!

noob: es inutil, nunca lo aprenderá

mientras tanto, afuera del cuarto dos...

frost: y? que le dijo?

li mei: (con el oído en la puerta) le dijo que se calme y que no se irá

kira: (mirando por la cerradura) acaba de poner su mano en su rodilla

sareena: algo mas?

kira: a ver, están sonriendo y se abrazaron

frost: que mas dijeron?

li mei: dicen que se aman

kira: jade, se acerca y, apagó la luz!

li mei: y ya sabés lo que sigue, no?

jade: (dentro del cuarto) AH! AH! AHHHHHH!

frost: ahí lo tienen

sareena: ya vámonos, no?

mileena: (detrás de ellas) que hacen?

sareena: ahora no! no te lo diremos

mileena: espían a mi shaolin?

kira: tu shaolin? ES MI SHAOLIN!

frost: ni creas, es mio!

mileena: con quien está!?

li mei: con jade, y están "intimando"

mileena: detendré esto (abre la puerta) QUE ES ESTO!?

jade: no es obvio? estoy con mi pareja, y no puedes interrumpir así!

mileena: ya verás de quien es pareja! (se va)

jade: que quiso decir? y que hacen todas ustedes en la puerta?

kung lao: esta bien, (se levanta y se pone su sombrero)

sareena: creímos que estabas desnudo

jade: estaban espiando?

kira: (con sarcasmo) no, como se te ocurre?

kitana y liu kang: (entran al cuarto borrachos)

li mei: que es esto?

liu kang: no pasa nada, estamos cansados

kitana: uf, que sueño

liu kang: acostate, ahora vuelvo (se va)

jade: (a las otras chicas) acostemosnos nosotras también

li mei: kung lao! (lo agarra del brazo) veni!

shang tsung: (fuera del cuarto) ahora es cuando (se disfraza de liu kang)

jax: (borracho) ah, liu kang

shang (liu kang): pasa, yo pasaré también (pasan los dos)

kitana: liu kang?

shang (liu kang): es hora de hacerlo, y no acepto un no como respuesta (se acuesta con kitana)

jax, kung lao, jade, li mei, sareena, kira, frost, sonya, cage: (se duermen)

kitana: que me harás?

shang (liu kang): ya verás

kitana: AH! UY! OH! UHHHHH! AY!

liu kang: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!

shang (liu kang): (ve a liu kang) AAAAAAHHH! LIU KANG!

liu kang: TE MATARÉ!

shao kahn: si lo haces, estás fuera de la casa!

liu kang: esta bien! solo espera a que termine todo esto

shang: (se va)

mileena: (aparece en el cuarto) uy, se durmieron. y ahora que hago?

kitana: de que hablas?

mileena: de que quiera estár con kung lao

liu kang: quieres ser una mas?

mileena: no! seré la unica, y se como lograrlo

kitana: que harás?

mileena: una de las cosas que mejor se hacer ademas de pelear

baraka: (aparece detrás de ella) si es lo que creo que es, podrías hacerlo conmigo?

mileena: NO! no te quiero y nunca te querré!

baraka: logré recuperarme de mi depresión, te aceptaré tal cual eres ahora

scorpion: (empuja a baraka) no le hagas caso, yo te haré feliz

mileena: no, dejame en paz

sub zero: (empuja a scorpion) no, eligeme a mi, y tendrás mucha diversión

noob: (empuja a sub) eligeme a mi, y te prometo que gozaras mucho

mileena: porqué son tan mandados?

reptile: (empuja a noob) no, yo tengo mas resistencia, yo te satisfaré

rain: (patea a reptile) no les hagas caso, muñeca. no son dignos de tí (le toca los pechos)

mileena: sucio! (se voltea y lo patea en los bajos)

rain: AAAAH! ME DOLIO MUCHO!

kano: hola!

mileena: ni se te ocurra!

kano: esta bien (se va)

mileena: todos ustedes también! a su cuarto!

kitana: wow! tienes muchos candidatos

mileena: ves? ahora soy mas atractiva que tu

liu kang: ninguna es mas atractiva que...

mileena: (lo interrumpe) yo si! viste a cuantos atraje? claro, como eres chino tienes los ojos muy cerrados y...

kitana: (la interrumpe) a mi me encantan los chinitos musculosos

liu kang: (se acuesta con kitana) como sea, podemos dormir?

kitana: espera, falta nightwolf

liu kang: iré a buscarlo pero antes...

kitana: si?

liu kang: si vengo acalorado pidiendote relaciones, debe ser shang tsung otra vez

kitana: entendido

mientras tanto afuera...

liu kang: nightwolf! que haces? ya hay que dormir

nightwolf: (triste) esta bien

liu kang: puedo preguntar por qué estas triste?

nightwolf: no (se va a dormir)

liu kang: (tambien se va)

por que estaba triste nightwolf? por que hubo tantos nominados? logrará mileena lo que deséa? y shang tsung, volverá a "poncharse" a kitana? alguno de los otros chicos conquistará a mileena? y cage a sonya?

buenas noticias! volvieron a repartir alfajores en mi escuela!

ya enserio, mañana tengo el día libre, así que trataré de subir dos caps (uno a la tarde, otro a la noche) sigan viendo mi fic y comenten que parte les gusto mas


	13. Chapter 13: hace calor

hola, este capitulo se llama "hace calor" (porque es verano en mi fic)

empieza en el estudio...

shujinko: buenas tardes, bienvenidos al show mas patético de la television argentina, esto es... "caiga quien caiga"

shinnok: (detras de camara) NOOOOOO! es gran hermano, te confundiste de programa

shujinko: pero me encanta CQC

shinnok: pero yo lo odio! en especial porque ahora lo conduce pettinato, continua!

shujinko: bien, estamos a punto de ver una prueba semanal, en este caso participarán los harlem globetrotters, en un desafío de basquet

kintaro: presiento que será emocionante este partido de basquet

goro: por que no nos invitan a jugar?

motaro: primero, porque dan asco, y segundo, porque están muy viejos

shujinko: algo de razon tiene

goro y kintaro: (miran enojados a shujinko)

shujinko: veamos como empieza este desafío

en la casa...

shao kahn: quan chi!

quan chi: digame, señor

shao kahn: abre un portal hacia una cancha de basquet

quan chi: como desee (abre un portal y todos entran)

shao kahn: en el desafío de esta semana, deberán jugar al basquet

todos: bieeeeeeeeen!

kahn: pero, no van a jugar todos, solo los hombres

chicas: awwwww...

kahn: las chicas serán porristas

los chicos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

kahn: y ustedes, jugarán contra...

globetrotters: (aparecen en la cancha)

todos menos kenshi: wow!

kenshi: contra quienes?

jax: ja! los harlem globetrotters

johnny cage: me darían su autógrafo?

player 1: no

player 2: eres johnny cage?

cage: así es, tal vez me recuerdes de peliculas como...

player 2: no, lo digo por un escándalo en la tele hace unos meses

FLASHBACK

notero de crónica tv: uuuuuultimo momento!, escándalo en el lavadero de autos de gonzalez catán.

matíaspunk01: yo vivo ahí!

notero: un tipo llamado johnny cage, que dice ser actor de cine, hizo un escándalo en un lavadero de autos porque denuncia que su auto no fue bien lavado, vamos a las imágenes

empieza el video...

cage: a esto le llamas limpio!? ni un perro con su lengua lo limpiaría peor! no les pagaré!

lavador: pero si está bien limpio, no se irá de aquí sin pagar!

cage: guardias!

guardias: (golpean brutalmente al lavador)

shao kahn: BRUTALITY!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

cage: ah emmm... si es que, pues no lo había lavado bien!

nightwolf: vamos a perder?

player 3: si, van a perder

jax: no tan rápido!

nightwolf: por qué?

jax: soy mejor que todos ellos juntos

cage: si, claro

jax: antes era un jugador profesional de basquet

sonya: enserio?

jax: y era el mejor, poco despues de retirarme me enlisté en las fuerzas especiales, hace como diez años

liu kang: entonces, ya estás grande para jugar

jax: solo observa (hace girar un balón en su dedo)

chicos: wow!

jax: (lanza el balón de espalda y encesta)

chicos: (aplauden)

nightwolf: fuiste rapero, basquetbolista y tambien comandante, alguna otra profesión

jax: si, antes de eso tenía un puesto de panchos y vendía...

shao kahn: basta de parloteo! mientras ustedes estuvieron hablando, las mujeres cambiaron su ropa por uniformes de porristas

cage: ja!

kahn: y ustedes, vayan a cambiarse!

cuando los chicos vuelven, el estadio estaba lleno de público, y ellos tenían los siguientes números, cage=4, liu kang=5, noob=6, rain=7, reptile=8, scorpion=9, sub zero=12, baraka=14, kenshi=15, shang tsung=16, kung lao=18, jax=20, nightwolf=22, kano= 26

shao kahn: y bien, quienes jugarán primeros?

jax: yo seré el capitán, y digo que jugarán liu kang, scorpion, johnny cage y baraka

liu kang: scorpion, desaste de tu spear para jugar

scorpion: está bien (lanza su spear hacia al aire)

liu kang: por que lo lanzaste hacia arriba

cae el spear y en la punta hay un ave...

scorpion: para eso

johnny cage: miren a esos tipos, son muy altos, no podremos empezar con el balón

baraka: dejame a mi (se acerca al medio del campo)

arbitro: (toca el silbato)

baraka y player 1: (saltan)

baraka: (saca su cuchilla para llegar al balón, y lo pincha) ups!

jax: eres un tonto

arbitro: FALTA!

el primer cuarto termina 23-9 para los globetrotters

jax: como pasó esto?

scorpion: baraka hizo demasiadas faltas

shao kahn: muy bien, salen baraka, liu kang y johnny cage, entran rain, kano y noob.

empieza el segundo cuarto...

arbitro: (toca su silbato)

jax: vamos!

y 10 minutos después, termina el segundo cuarto 51-22 para los globetrotters

jax: desearía tener cuatro clones para jugar yo solo

scorpion: no lo hiciste tan bién

jax: por qué lo dices?

scorpion: porque los empujaste varias veces

globetrotters: (están todos agarrandosé las costillas)

shao kahn: tengo una idea! shang tsung!

shang: emperador?

kahn: entrarás por jax, disfrazado de hombre alto y ganarás el partido

shang: sí señor

kahn: también entrarán, sub zero por scorpion...

scorpion: que!?

kahn: kenshi por rain, y reptile por kano

noob: han echado a todos menos a mi! soy inechable!

arbitro: empiezen! (toca su silbato)

player 4: (lanza desde el otro aro)

shang tsung: (se disfraza de alto) jajajaja! (lanza y tres puntos)

y en diez minutos, termina el tercer cuarto 74-60 para los globetrotters

shang tsung: vayanse todos jugaré solo

shao kahn: no! ahora, sale noob y entra kung lao...

chicas: kung lao! kung lao! kung lao!

kahn: SILENCIO! kenshi por nightwolf, y jax por sub-zero

empieza el ultimo cuarto...

shang tsung: esto será muy sensillo (camina hacia el otro aro y encesta varias veces)

arbitro: ya, suelta el balón!

al final del partido... 90-126 para mortal kombat

player 5: son unos tramposos!

shao kahn: si, y que? quan chi! abre otro portal!

y vuelven a la casa, mientras tanto en el estudio...

shujinko: ahi lo tienen, han vuelto a ganar el desafío semanal.

alguien del público: con trampa!

shujinko: cállese! hoy terminamos un poco mas temprano, y eso es todo nos vemos en unos días... chau!

de vuelta en la casa...

shao kahn: ya pueden quitarse esos uniformes, pero las chicas pueden quedarse con los trajes de porristas

chicas: no! (se van a cambiar)

kahn: han ganado, ahora hagan su compra semanal!

jax: si, yo voy

shang: espera, yo hice los puntos, yo compro

jax: (con sarcasmo) si, claro

shang: (se va) negro

sub zero: ufff! si que hace calor

nightwolf: en especial despues de jugar

liu kang: que tal, un chapuzon en la pileta?

kano: tenemos pileta?

kung lao: si, como nunca te bañas probableme no la notaste

sonya: (volviendo de cambiarse) jajajajajaja!

kano: GRRRRRRRR!

jax: te re cagó!

rain: yo soy el de los chistes!

jax: haber señor cómico, hazme reír

rain: un par de africanos estaban en...

jax: que no tenga que ver con negros!

rain: olvidalo! y tú (sonya) por qué estas en ropa interior?

jax: fué johnny cage?

sonya: no, estaré en la pileta con las otras chicas

rain: puedo ir?

sonya: no estás invitado

liu kang: espera, nosotros también tenemos pensado ir

kitana: (tambien en ropa interior) tu si quieres puedes ir

mileena: tu amigo también

kung lao: (sonrojado) bueno, yo...

liu kang: iremos con mucho gusto

kitana: excelente! avisaré a las demás

liu kang: y los otros chicos?

kitana: pueden ir tambien

mientras las chicas estaban en la pileta, los chicos...

liu kang: (en ronda con los otros) muy bien, saldremos en silencio

sub zero: luego, nos podemos en fila

rain: y finalmente, corremos todos juntos y saltamos al mismo tiempo

jax: el resultado final será un gran chapuzón, listos?

todos: si!

cage: nos acompañas, kung lao?

kung lao: no puedo, buscar la paz interior es mas importante

liu kang: la paz interior? por favor, es una tontería

kung lao: no eres un verdadero shaolin entonces

liu kang: quedate con tu paz interior, yo me voy a la pileta

cage: de prisa! estan todas ahi (se va junto con liu kang)

en el patio... (dentro de la pileta)

jade: hay mucho sol, y la pileta está super refrescante

frost: si, el clima perfecto

(fuera de la pileta)

jax: preparados, listos, YA!

los chicos corren, caen todos al mismo tiempo, y por supuesto, cae toda el agua

sonya: están locos!

rain: ay, solo fue una pequeña broma

jade: donde está kung lao?

liu kang: esta buscando la "paz interior"

mileena: mmmm... (toda mojada, sale del agua sin que nadie la vea)

cage: ja! paz interior, lo unico parecido a la paz es la muerte

liu kang: crees que se suicide?

dentro de la casa...

mileena: (llega hasta el cuarto dos y mete su mano para apagar la luz) hmm...!

kung lao: (abre los ojos) quien apagó la luz!?

mileena: (con la luz apagada entra)

y se prende la cámara infrarrojo...

kung lao: quien eres?

mileena: (se tira arriba y lo besa)

kung lao: jade? li mei?

mileena: (en voz baja) no

kung lao: sareena? kira? frost?

mileena: (en voz baja) jaja, no

kung lao: (preocupado) sonya? kitana?

mileena: QUEEEEEE!?

kung lao: ah, mileena

mileena: (se tapa y a él tambien con las sabanas) si!

y hasta afuera se escuchan los ruidos de los resortes del colchón...

jade: y mileena?

li mei: estaba aquí hace un momento

kitana: vuelvo enseguida (sale de la pileta y se seca)

mientras tanto en el cuarto dos...

kung lao: AH! me mataste! no puedo mas!

kitana: mileenaaaaaa! mileenaaaaaa! donde estás? (abre la puerta) mileena!

mileena: VETE!

kitana: (se va afuera y...) no se como decirles esto

jade: que pasó?

kitana: mileena y kung lao estaban...

kira: ya sé, lo estaban haciendo, no?

kitana: si quieren véanlo

todas van a su cuarto y los ven...

jade: que haces!? y además con mileena!? dijiste que no te gustaba!

frost: por eso te operaste la cara y la nariz!? para estár con él!?

mileena: SI! Y QUÉ!?

li mei: ya verás!

sareena: y que mas pasó!?

mileena: dijo que lo hago mejor que ustedes cinco juntas

kira: es eso cierto?

kung lao: narrador! podrías...?

matiaspunk01: no, ya te salve una vez y mi creatividad disminuye. inventa tú algo para zafar

jade: estoy esperando!

kung lao: emmm... es parte del desafío semanal

shao kahn: NO ES CIERTO! Y TE LAS CORTARÉ POR TOCAR A MI HIJA!

kung lao: no, por favor! y después de como quedé, no creo que las vuelva a usar

baraka: yo también me vengaré!

kung lao: a tí no te debo nada, tarkatán

mileena: es cierto, y ya dejenlo en paz todos! y las chicas si quieren acéptenlo, sino yo me quedaré con él

jade: esta bien. tú ganas, mileena

li mei: también lo compartiremos contigo

mileena: eso significa que dormiré con él?

noob, scorpion, baraka, rain, sub zero, reptile y kano: NO! duerme conmigo!

mileena: ni lo sueñen

liu kang: tenes mas mujeres de las que tuvo matías alé!

(para los que no lo conozcan aclaro que no soy yo, es un famoso que se llama así)

cage: wow!

liu kang: como lo hiciste?

cage: crees que lo haya logrado con "la paz interior"?

liu kang: sin duda que no

quien se irá de los 5 nominados? mileena lo hace mejor que las otras cinco juntas? es posible lograr la paz? jax fué basquetbolista? liu kang no es un verdadero shaolin? a las mujeres les gustan los hombres tranquilos?

noooo! si fuera así yo estaría rodeado de mujeres, este fic es un reverendo delito contra la realidad

a shujinko le gusta CQC? cada vez me cuesta mas subir otro capítulo?

subí este capítulo un poco mas tarde de lo que tenía pensado, pero aún así subiré otro mas tarde, vean el proximo cap de "la casa de mortal kombat"


	14. Chapter 14: no te entiendo

hola! para este capítulo, como dije en el anterior, kung lao atenta contra la realidad al ser "irresistible" para las mujeres de la casa, ya que en realidad con alguien como kung lao no pasaría. en fin, kung lao fué apresado y en este capítulo (y no se cuantos mas) el papel de kung lao será interpretado por johnny cage, ni notarán las diferencias

cage: sé que me encantará este trabajo, en este capítulo conquisto a sonya, no?

matíaspunk01: no, y de hecho todo esto es una mentira, solo lo dije porque mi falta de creatividad me impide narrar una buena historia y esto me sirve para llenar caracteres (aunque no es twitter)

cage: y donde está?

matiaspunk01: está siendo operado por quan chi, ya que mileena efectivamente lo hizo mejor que las demás juntas (aunque nunca pasó, porque probablemente moriría), pero después se acostumbrará y no necesitará ser operado

cage: y en que capítulo conquisto a sonya?

matíaspunk01: dejame revisar los guiones (agarro los guiones) quince, dieciseis, diecisiete, dieciocho, creo que en ninguno.

cage: y qué puedo hacer? dame un consejo

matíaspunk01: si yo fuera un galan, si supiera como entender a las mujeres, ya que no es nada facil entender a una y deber entender a todas es imposible, no estaría aquí escribiendo

ya que me humillé a mi mismo demasiado, presento este capítulo que será "no te entiendo", disfrútenlo!

empieza el programa...

raiden: hola! bienvenidos a una nueva gala de expulsión de gran hermano.

publico: (por primera vez en todo el programa, aplauden)

raiden: repasemos, los nominados eran, jade, kenshi, shang tsung, rain y baraka

sindel: (aparece con un sobre) es para ti

raiden: gracias (abre el sobre) esta no es la desición del publico, esto es un citatorio con información para saber donde debo votar

sindel: y bueno, te dije que era para tí

raiden: podrían darme el sobre de verdad?

sindel: a ver, toma este (le da otro)

raiden: (lo abre) este tampoco, esta es una demanda judicial contra shang tsung por hacer trampa contra los harlem globetrotters

sindel: hay demasiados sobres (agarra otro y se lo da)

raiden: si no llega a ser éste...

shinnok: si querés renuncia, consigo otro como vos en cuestion de segundos

raiden: bueno (abre el sobre) tengo en mis manos, la desición del jurado

shinnok: (le susurra) la decisión del público, boludo

raiden: la desición del público boludo

shinnok: hacelo bien o te hecho!

raiden: emmm... conectamos con la casa

en la casa...

liu kang: estas bién?

kung lao: si, siento como si no hubiese pasado nada

liu kang: quan chi te trato bien?

kung lao: debe serlo, o el narrador lo echará

raiden: chicoooooos!

liu kang y kung lao: lord raiden! (se arrodillan ante la pantalla)

raiden: no es necesario, ya que ahora soy el conductor de un programa de mier...

liu kang: vengan todos! raiden está en la tele

baraka: y como lo sacamos?

raiden: ya tengo los resultados, quienes dejan la casa de gran hermano, el primero, el mas votado para irse es...

todos: (tiemblan)

raiden: es... kenshi!

kenshi: yo?

raiden: cuantos kenshi hay en la casa?

reptile: yo sé! hay dos!

todos lo miran y pasa la planta rodadora, se escucha un grillo, y un lobo

nightwolf: kiba! eres tu?

raiden: y la segunda persona, que deja la casa es... rain

rain: y por qué yo?

raiden: porque el público no te quiere, porque sos molesto, y porque no sos popular en mortal kombat como jade, shang tsung y baraka

jade, shang tsung y baraka: siiiiiiiiiii!

raiden: a rain y kenshi, los espero afuera, chau! (se desconecta)

rain: hijo de p*ta!

jax: bueno, ya vayanse, no?

rain y kenshi: (agarran sus maletas y se van de la casa)

bo rai cho: (los recibe del otro lado) oh, aqui llegan dos chicos, disfrutaron sus días en la casa?

kenshi: no, señor

rain: no, borracho

bo rai cho: que pena, ahora vayan con el dios del trueno

raiden: veamos un poco como se tomaron esto los integrantes de la casa

en la casa...

noob: me alegra que rain se haya ido

kano: a mi tambíen

jax: si, ya nadie me llamará "negrito cucurumbé"

kano. JAJAJAJAJAJA! NEGRITO CUCU...

jax: bueno, ya!

liu kang: y nadie mas me dirá "chinito"

kung lao: ni a mi me dirán "mexicano" aunque soy chino

mileena: y yo perdí a uno de mis pretendientes

kung lao: me tienes a mi

mileena: vas a aguantar esta vez?

jade: y yo? recuerda que casi me voy!

kung lao: tu tambien me tienes a mi

en el estudio...

raiden: según parece, no van a extrañar nada a rain, y kenshi no era tan popular por eso no hablan de él, y ahora verán quienes sacaron las cartas de nominación

empieza el video...

kahn: que carta te tocó?

mileena: inmunidad, papi

kahn: hablando de inmunidad, usaste preservativo?

frost: deadly alliance, y bué

kira: votos dobles!

noob: deadly alliance

kahn: la otra carta es de frost

kano: el veto otra vez? va a venir beto casella a la casa?

johnny cage: la yapa, eso que es? se come?

fin del video...

raiden: (en voz baja) pelmazos, odio este programa, no debí rechazar la propuesta para conducir showmatch, maldito sea marcelo tinelli

shinnok: mas respeto a marcelo!

sindel: que marcelo?

shinnok: AIRE!

raiden: ahora sí, llego el aburridísimo (y que seguro nadie lo lee) período de nominaciones

en la casa...

shao kahn: muy bien, lacras es hora de nominar, jade al confesionario

la voy a hacer corta como siempre...

jade: dos votos a mileena, uno a frost

shang: dos votos a liu kang, uno a kitana

baraka: dos votos a kung lao, uno a noob

kano: dos votos a sonya, uno a cage y veto de nuevo los votos del negrito cucurumbé (jax)

kira: cuatro votos a mileena, dos a sareena

frost: dos votos a sub zero, y uno a li mei

scorpion: dos votos a sub zero, uno a noob

jax: dos votos a kano y uno a johnny cage

kahn: (en su mente) algun día le diré que sus votos no cuentan?

kung lao: dos votos a baraka, uno a scorpion

reptile: dos votos a nightwolf, uno a jax

li mei: dos votos a frost, uno a sareena

kitana: dos votos a shang tsung, uno a baraka

liu kang: dos votos a shang tsung, uno a reptile

johnny cage: tres votos a kano, dos a reptile, y uno a baraka

nightwolf: dos votos a reptile, uno a baraka

sonya: dos votos a kano, uno a scorpion

mileena: dos votos a kitana, uno a jade

noob: dos a sub zero, uno a li mei

sub zero: dos votos para noob saibot, y uno a scorpion

sareena: dos votos a kira, uno a frost

raiden: así concluye la votación de esta semana, en primer lugar mileena con siete puntos, pero como obtuvo la carta de inmunidad no será nominada, entonces los nominados son, sub zero, con 6 puntos, baraka, reptile y kano con 5 puntos, y es hora de comunicarlos (se conecta con la casa)

reptile: hambre! tengo hambre! comida!

raiden: chicos! vengo a comunicar las nominaciones

baraka: explícate

raiden: baraka, estás nominado

reptile: y yo?

raiden: reptile, estás nominado

sub zero: jajaja!

raiden: sub zero, estás nominado

kano: ja! ineptos

raiden: kano, estás nominado, nada más, chau (se deconecta)

en el estudio...

raiden: ya pueden volver a votar, recuerden que el voto es negativo, y aqui llegan, kenshi y rain

kenshi: hola, señor

rain: que onda!?

raiden: he visto que hiciste bromas e insultaste a varios de los participantes

rain: si, puede ser

raiden: y discriminaciones sobre todas las cosas

rain: bueno, yo

raiden: debieron sacarte de la casa un poco antes

rain: o sea que...

raiden: terminó el programa, chau!

antes de que se pudra todo, volvamos a la casa...

scorpion: jajaja! estas nominado y yo no

sub zero: lo estarás, y no será nada agradable, scorpion

liu kang: bien, kung lao. a quien te vas a voltear hoy?

kung lao: tengo un asunto pendiente, para comprobar que estoy bien de salud

liu kang: iras por mileena otra vez?

kung lao: debo hacerlo, yo no elegí ser "el hombre de la casa"

liu kang: claro, tu tienes a seis chicas, yo tengo solo una

johnny cage: y yo obtendré a la que falta

liu kang: por qué estas tan seguro?

kung lao: ya te rechazó varias veces

cage: si, pero mañana...

liu kang: mañana le regalaras flores?

kung lao: es la tactica mas antigua

cage: no, decía que...

kung lao: que? le darás chocolates? eso no funciona así

jax: de que hablan?

liu kang: johnny cage trata de decirnos algo

cage: si, decía que mañana...

jax: te pondrás un smoking?

cage: puede ser pero decía que...

nightwolf: que pasa?

cage: pasa que...

nightwolf: que extrañas a tu familia?

cage: pues, me gustaría que vinieran, no? pero están en estados unidos

nightwolf: yo no tengo familia, los perdí hace mucho tiempo en...

cage: escucha, otro día me cuentas de tu familia porque a ellos les hablaba de...

nightwolf: o sea que no te interesa mi familia

cage: por favor, dejame hablar unos minutos!

nightwolf: bueno

cage: decía que... me olvidé

liu kang: estabas hablando de sonya

jax: y que tenias un plan para conquistarla

nightwolf: cual es el plan?

kung lao: luego me lo cuentas, debo atender un asunto (se va al cuarto dos)

mileena: viniste!

kung lao: (la levanta y la tira en la cama)

mileena: uh! si!

en el comedor...

cage: decía que mañana es...

mileena: (con eco, por que estaba lejos) AH! AH! AHHHHHH!

liu kang: ese, ese es mi amigo! estoy muy orgulloso

cage: por favor, dejenme contarles lo que voy a hacer mañana

jax: bien, puedes hablar

cage: decía que...

sub zero: han visto el cd de god of war 3?

noob: (pasa) si, lo tiré a la basura (se va) jajajajaja!

sub zero: oh, no. hay tiempo para recuperarlo?

nightwolf: temo que en unos minutos pasará el camión de la basura y...

cage: que me importa la basura!

sub zero: que te sucede?

cage: necesito que me ayuden porque mañana...

(se escucha el camión de la basura)

sub zero: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MI JUEGO! (corre afuera)

cage: bue... decía que mañana...

jax: (suena su estómago) iré a comer algo

nightwolf: y yo estoy un poco cansado (bosteza) iré a dormir

cage: ah, bueno liu kang, ayudame, se que conquistaré a sonya mañana porque...

liu kang: le compraste algo caro? y se lo darás mañana? o le cantarás? o la embriagaras? o...

cage: puedo hablar yo?

liu kang: bueno pero si la quieres puedes hacerle el desayuno, o un poema, o una escultura...

cage: espera, no te has preguntado que puede estar haciendo kitana en este momento?

liu kang: por que lo dices?

kitana: AH! LIU KANG! OH! UH!

liu kang: ay, no otra vez. (va al cuarto) SHANG TSUNG! dejala!

shang (liu kang): no me engañas, tu eres shang tsung! y quieres quitarme a kitana!

liu kang: yo soy el verdadero liu kang

shang (liu kang): kitana, no le creas, recuerda las maldades que te hizo

liu kang: tu fuiste el que las hizo! y deja a mi chica!

kitana: no se que hacer

liu kang: yo sí, mira (se da un fuerte cabezazo contra la pared)

shang (liu kang): es un inutil

liu kang: lo ves? me golpee y no cambié de forma, tu puedes hacer lo mismo, shang tsung?

shang (liu kang): que dices? solo un golpe proporcionado por otra persona hará que cambies

liu kang: entonces ven y te golpeo

shao kahn: basta de peleas en mi casa!

liu kang: gran hermano!

shao kahn: el que está en la cama es liu kang, el otro es shang tsung

liu kang: no es cierto!

shao kahn: vete al cuarto uno, shang tsung!

liu kang: pero no soy...

kahn: a dormir!

liu kang: (se va al cuarto uno)

shang: (en su mente) jajajajaja!

FLASHBACK

en el confesionario...

shang: necesito un favor

kahn: si no obtengo nada a cambio no hay favor

shang: acepta este disco de "kiss"

kahn: que quieres?

shang: me haré pasar por liu kang y si el aparece dile a todos que yo soy liu kang y él el impostor

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

shang (liu kang): soy un genio!

kitana: eh?

shang (liu kang): nada

que hará shang tsung con kitana toda la noche? a shao kahn le gusta la banda de kiss? pudo kung lao con mileena? que iba a decir johnny cage? jax es un negrito cucurumbé? a donde votará raiden?

en el proximo capítulo, todo esto y mucho mas de "la casa de mortal kombat"


	15. Chapter 15: el peor regalo

hola! como andan? tengo para ustedes un nuevo capítulo de "la casa de mortal kombat" y antes de que alguien me lo pregunte, pienso que serán cerca de treinta capítulos, así que hay para rato

y el capitulo de hoy es... "el peor regalo"

empieza el día siguiente al del capítulo anterior y...

kitana: (se despierta) SHANG TSUNG!

shang tsung: eh? oh, no! sabía que mis poderes no aguantarían toda la noche!

liu kang: (abre la puerta del cuarto) kitana, yo... SHANG TSUNG! sabía que eras tu!

shang: y si, nadie mas puede cambiar de forma mas que yo

liu kang: prepárate! WATAAAAA!

kitana: ya cállense! olvidemos esto y empezemos bien el día (se va)

liu kang: y qué tiene de especial este día?

johnny cage: te diré que tiene de especial este día

liu kang: donde estabas?

cage: estuve en el confesionario toda la noche, me quedé dormido ahí

FLASHBACK!

shao kahn: esta no es hora de venir! que quieres!?

cage: como nadie quiso escucharme, vine a hablarte a ti

shao kahn: ah si, (hace aparecer una copa de cerveza con droga) bebela

cage: no, veras yo...

kahn: QUE LA BEBAS!

cage: ok! (la bebe y se duerme)

FIN DEL F.B.!

cage: si bien te acuerdas, ayer les iba a decir algo, no?

liu kang: creo que tenía algo que ver con sonya

cage: reúne a sub zero, kung lao, nightwolf y jax, y los veos a todos en el confesionario

liu kang: desde cuando me das ordenes?

cage: desde las 12 a.m. (le susurra) es que hoy es mi cumpleaños

liu kang: aaaaaah! feliz...!

cage: espera! quiero que no se entere sonya, hasta que mi plan termine

liu kang: bueno, yo los reúno, pero a cambio hazme un desayuno

cage: vale, lo haré! (se va)

liu kang: psss! nightwolf, (lo sacude)

nightwolf: que?

liu kang: psss! jax, (le da golpecitos en la cabeza)

jax: uh! que pasa aqui?

liu kang: iré por sub zero, ustedes despierten a kung lao, y despues vayan al confesionario

jax: primero a desayunar, no?

liu kang: por supuesto (se va)

jax y nightwolf: (meten las manos por entre las mujeres y sacan a kung lao)

kung lao: (despierta y se toca la cabeza) eh? y mi sombrero? (aparece su sombrero en su cabeza)

un desayuno mas tarde, los seis se reunen en el confesionario

johnny cage: se suponía que ustedes debían hacerme un desayuno a mi, en vez de eso yo les hice el desayuno a ustedes

liu kang: deja de parlotear y cuentales!

shao kahn: seguro que no quieren estas copas?

jax: tienen droga?

kahn: si, si tienen

liu kang, kung lao, nightwolf, sub zero, johnny cage y jax: pasamos!

cage: en fin, hoy es mi cumpleaños y ustedes...

nightwolf: creí que hablaríamos de mi familia

sub zero: creí que hablaríamos del juego que se llevo el camión de basura

cage: ahora ayudenme

y luego de explicarles...

sub zero: y qué ganamos nosotros si te ayudamos?

cage: ya les hice el desayuno, que mas quieren?

los demas: ok!

pasemos a la tarde...

liu kang: cuéntame como lo haces?

kung lao: según las chicas, muy bien

liu kang: no, como haces para tener tantas chicas?

kung lao: ya te lo dije varias veces, no busqué tener tantas mujeres, pero todas ne quieren y yo tambien a ellas, por eso no puedo dejar a ninguna ni ellas a mi

liu kang: pero eso no responde a mi pregunta

kung lao: soy caballero, honesto, serio, y no grito como una nena

liu kang: que me quiso decir?

kung lao: que quede claro que simplemente les agrado a las mujeres, no me preocupa estar rodeado de ellas como a ti y a johnny cage

cage: me hablaban?

kung lao: y también jax

cage: ah, el negrito cucurumbé

jax: habrá algún capitulo en el que no sea victima de discriminación solo por ser de color?

cage: de color marrón caca

liu kang: mira eso, kung lao. invaden tu territorio (apunta a baraka)

baraka: mileena ven aqui!

mileena: lo siento, no hablo con sirvientes

baraka: escucha, me tienen las pelotas como unas boleadoras de tanto lío

mileena: yo manejo mi vida como quiera

baraka: aún te amo, quiero estár contigo

mileena: no, y se acabó (se va)

kung lao: (se acerca) no te metas con ella!

baraka: tenía que ser el shaolin! (se va)

reptile: (a frost) mi paletita de hielo, yo quería saber si...

frost: no quiero nada contigo, tengo a alguien mejor

kung lao: (camina hacia él) lo siento, reptile. es mía

noob: sareena, tengo ganas de...

sareena: ah! dejame! me provocas nauseas! vuelve al infierno!

kung lao: ha! bien dicho

kano: ehem... kira?

kira: si?

kano: aguante mucho tiempo esto, y quisiera saber si me aceptarías de nuevo

kira: no, por algo te dejé por kabal y despues a él por kung lao

kung lao: si, yo lo sé

kano: ya, no lo digas, mejor me voy

shang: (a jade) uh... estas bien guapota hoy y ya que tu amiga kitana no me da pelota...

jade: lo siento, no me gustarás jamas

shang: pero yo...

kung lao: que haces!? consigue la tuya!

shang: casi todas son tuyas (se va)

liu kang: wow! casi las pierdes a todas

kung lao: no, aunque tenga muchos rivales mis seis relaciones prevalecerán

liu kang: si fueras cristiano te irías ahora mismo al infierno, mira eso! (apunta a scorpion)

scorpion: (a li mei) hola, muñecota

li mei: (ignorándolo) hola, scorpion

scorpion: te gustaría...

kung lao: (se acerca a scorpion) se te ofrece algo?

scorpion: largo! este no es asunto tuyo!

kung lao: cuando te metes con mi chica se vuelve asunto mio

scorpion: no te interpongas en mi camino! (lo toma del chaleco)

li mei: oh! no se lastimen!

kung lao: suéltame! o sufrirás las consecuencias!

scorpion: sabes con quien estás hablando!? quieres morir ahora mismo!?

liu kang: (lo empuja) dejalo!

shang tsung: no podes estár un día sin comportarte!?

nightwolf: y tú maldito ex-anciano, no hables!

noob: se respetuoso con él, es mas poderoso que tu!

sub zero: ésta no es tu peléa, noob!

kano: tampoco la tuya, lin kuei!

jax: nadie te llamó, vuelve a tu tráfico de armas!

baraka: cierra la boca! esto no es africa!

johnny cage: vuelve a tu pecera, piraña gigante!

reptile: GRRRRRRRRR! me cenaré al cumpleañero!

shao kahn: quan chi! abre portal hacia un capo de batalla y que se maten si quiren!

quan chi: si señor (abre un portal y todos son absorbidos)

kahn: ahora si! matense!

pelearán, liu kang, kung lao, nightwolf, sub zero, jax y johnny cage

contra, shang tsung, scorpion, noob saibot, reptile, baraka y kano

li mei: (llorando) yo no quería que pasara esto!

jade: por que tienen que ser tan tercos los hombres!?

sareena: lo único que tienen grande es su orgullo

mileena: pensé que ibas a decir que la...

kira: silencio! va a empezar! no quiero ver!

frost: nunca aceptan lo que nosotras queremos!

kitana: que es todo esto?

sonya: que hacemos aquí?

jade: los chicos pelearán por nosotras aquí

shao kahn: éstas son las reglas, cuando uno de ustedes pierda, podrá recibi una fatality y también podrán ayudarse en cualquier momento, los que mueran serán revividos por quan chi

quan chi: uff... hoy tendré mucho trabajo

liu kang: no te preocupes, kung lao, te aseguro que ganaremos

shao kahn: FIGHT!

sub zero: me das asco, por eso moriras!

reptile: primero derrotame

reptile lanza escupitajos que sub zero esquiva...

sub zero lo congela y con un golpe final reptile explota

sub zero: lamento haberte dejado "helado"

jax: ayudame! (esquivando las garras de baraka)

sub zero: (congela a baraka) ahora!

jax: jaja! (toma a baraka de la cabeza y con un golpe su cabeza explota) con esos dientes me haría un collar

sub zero: ayuda a johnny cage, yo ayudaré a liu kang

kano: dos contra uno? bien! ambos morirán

johnny cage: no, tu moriras

jax: asi es

johnny cage le golpea la zona blanda a kano y luego jax en la espalda...

luego jax lo levanta y cage con un "uppercut" lo hace perder la cabeza

nightwolf: estás acabado

noob: acabado?

nightwolf: acabado

con ayuda de cage y jax, nightwolf derrota y con un rayo pulveriza a noob

nightwolf: iré con liu y sub

shang tsung: jaja! vengan todos si quieren

entre liu, sub, nightwolf, jax y cage le dan pelea y le ganan

liu kang: esto es por kitana! (le atraviesa el pecho con el puño de fuego)

scorpion: (a kung lao) TAKE OVER HERE! (lo toma con su spear)

liu kang: resiste! ya vamos! WATAAAAAA! (patada voladora a scorpion)

sub zero: todos juntos!

todos golpean a scorpion hasta que cae inconsiente al suelo

kung lao: levantanlo!

jax y cage toman a scorpion de las piernas, liu kang y nightwolf de los brazos y sub zero con las dos manos le sostiene la cabeza

sub zero: ahora!

kung lao se saca el sombrero y corta a scorpion a la mitad

shao kahn: (aplaude con sarcasmo) ya, volvamos a la casa y la proxima vez que peleen, traten de no ser tan brutos! (vuelven a la casa)

en la casa... a la noche...

shao kahn: no habrá prueba semanal esta semana, pero hoy habrá fiesta con johnny cage

johnny cage: así es, hoy es mi cumpleaños

shao kahn: habilitaré el salón de fiestas para hacer la fiesta ahí

todos: bieeeeeeen!

kahn: y los que perdieron la pelea se perderán la fiesta, estarán siendo revividos por quan chi

mas tarde en el salón de fiestas...

sonya: y donde está johnny cage?

jax: debe estar "arreglándose"

sub zero: no volverá

en el cuarto uno...

cage: todos a sus puestos! jax está en la fiesta con sub zero, nightwolf, cubre el comedor y kung lao, cubre el cuarto dos y liu kang, traeme a sonya

liu kang: (va al salón de fiestas) johnny quiere verte, sonya (la lleva al cuarto uno)

sonya: aqui está? (entra)

nightwolf: (cierra la puerta) vamonos

liu kang y nightwolf se van a la fiesta...

cage: sonya, quería decirte que intentaré ser mas caballero, y me gustaría que hicieras de esta una noche especial, si?

sonya: ya te lo dije, eres muy presumido, no te quiero

cage: (la toma del brazo) nena, solo te pido un encuentro, nada mas

sonya: (lo empuja) no soy tu nena, consiguete a otra

cage: (le cierra el paso) no puedo dejarte ir sin que me des lo que quiero

sonya: no lo tendrás! no te pertenezco!

cage: tienes novio?

sonya: no, y tu no lo serás, ahora dejame pasar!

cage: (la agarra de la cintura) vamos, dejame hacerte feliz

sonya: BASTA! DEJAME EN PAZ, TONTO! (le da una cachetada y se escapa)

cage: ah! pega fuerte

sonya: (se va al otro cuarto a llorar)

kung lao: que fue eso?

cage: me dolió!

kung lao: (se va al cuarto uno) estas bien?

cage: no, todo salió mal

kung lao: la apuraste, cierto? y la hiciste llorar

cage: si, no lo pude evitar, sentía que se me escapaba y la tuve que detener, pero no la golpee

kung lao: te creo, pero no debes ser apresurado

cage: que puedo hacer ahora?

kung lao: la tranquilizaré, y si se puede lo volverás a intentar (va al cuarto dos, donde está sonya)

sonya: (llorando) a que vienes!?

kung lao: vine a decirte que cage dice que no fue malintencionado

sonya: es que no tengo ganas de esas cosas, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar!

kung lao: como que? por ejemplo

sonya: en las fuerzas especiales, hubo miles de muertes, incluyendo a mi familia, y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos! NADA!

kung lao: entonces, llevas una vida dificil

sonya: así es, a tí te ha pasado?

kung lao: así es, hemos perdido a muchos hermanos shaolin, pero no dejo que la culpa me corrompa, cada quien es responsable de su destino, y los demas deben dejarlo así

sonya: recuerdo ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer, y me siento culpable

kung lao: pero aún así, debieron morir por una causa justa, y de seguro eran grandes guerreros igual que tu

sonya: (sonrie) eso es muy alagador, sabes?

kung lao: y de seguro, donde quiera que estén, deben estar bien orgullosos de ti

sonya: (lo abraza bien fuerte) eres una gran persona y mereces todo el exito del mundo

kung lao: entonces, que harás con johnny cage?

sonya: el no me merece, estoy consiente de que le gusto pero es muy creído

kung lao: bueno, pero...

sonya: y tu eres maravilloso, caballero, alagador...

kung lao: lo se, pero debes...

sonya: (lo besa en la boca) te amo, y tu?

kung lao: (en su mente) otra mas? como se lo tomarán las otras? tal vez debería dejar de ser tan formal y correcto

sonya: respondeme, si o no?

kung lao: si, yo tambien (se besar, se "dan placer" y...)

cage: que estará pasando en el otro cuarto? (abre la puerta) que!? (se desmaya)

li mei: la fiesta estaba muy aburrida con poca gente asi que... (ve a cage tirado) que está pasando? (abre la puerta y la vuelve a cerrar) sonya? y kung lao? pobre johnny. y bue... que se cague por bobo. avisaré a los demás

cuando vuelve con todos...

sonya: AH! UY! UH! AY! AH! UH! OH! SI! (demasiado, no?)

li mei: reconocen esos gritos? es sonya, y miren lo que está haciendo (abre la puerta)

chicas: ahhhh!

chicos: (aplauden y silban)

repasemos...

kung lao = 7

liu kang = 1

el resto = 0

en mi barrio a esto se lo llama "paliza"

como reaccionará cage cuando despierte? se recuperarán los que perdieron? kitana seguirá con liu kang? es la que falta...

vean el próximo cap, (aunque puede ser que tarde en hacerlo)


	16. Chapter 16: matador

hola gente de fanfiction! este será un nuevo capítulo de "la casa de mortal kombat"

capítulo 16, llamado "matador"

al día siguente...

nightwolf: escuchen, a partir de ahora yo compraré los alimentos, ya que estoy harto de comer las hojas de los árboles

kano: ja! no puedo permitir eso, yo compraré los alimentos, no puedo vivir sin comer pollo

liu kang: por qué no van ambos?

todos miran a liu kang sorprendidos...

liu kang: que? por qué me miran así?

kung lao: emmm... (le da un espejo)

liu kang: (tiene el pelo teñido de rosa) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

todos: jajajajajajajaja!

liu kang: quien me hizo esto!?

shang tsung: jaja! quien mas?

todos: (miran a shang tsung) jajajajajajaja!

shang: de que se ríen? (le quita el espejo a liu kang) oh! estoy mas viejo!

liu kang: iré a teñirme el pelo (se va)

shang: necesito almas! ahora!

nightwolf: que pena, ermac ya no está en la casa. jajaja!

shang: ya sé! (le quita a kung lao el sombrero, saca un conejo y absorbe su alma)

kung lao: mi conejo! abusivo!

shang: (rejuvenece) así está mejor

quan chi: oye tú, sabes lo que pasa cuando consumes el alma de un conejo?

shang: (se transforma en mitad hombre, mitad conejo)

nightwolf: eso pasa con todos los animales?

quan chi: no, solo con los conejos

nightwolf: y donde está johnny cage?

johnny cage: (se levanta del suelo) que pasó ayer?

sub zero: (levanta la mano) yo! yo! yo lo sé!

cage: a ver, sub zero?

sub zero: te desmayaste porque kung lao se acostó con sonya

cage: ya lo sé, y no me importa, tengo muchas fans que quieren estár conmigo

sub zero: y donde está liu kang?

nightwolf: se está tiñiendo el pelo

sub zero: por que?

nightwolf: un broma de shang tsung

liu kang: (aparece con el pelo negro) listo, como me veo?

cage: como siempre, chino

liu kang: hablaba de mi pelo

sub zero: no cambió nada

cage: y tu, nightwolf por qué siempre te vistes así?

nightwolf: es que...

cage: eres hippie?

jax: jaja! un indio hippie

kitana: liu kang! es cierto que estabas teñido de rosa?

liu kang: emmm... no es cierto

shang tsung: (desde lejos) si es cierto!

pasemos a la noche, antes de que empiece el programa...

raiden: yo no estoy para estas cosas, soy el dios del trueno! debería estar peleando contra un monstruo gigante o algo así!

shinnok: solo así lograras alimentarte sin tener que saquear una tienda

raiden: odio esto! quisiera estar en otra ficción, una en la que pueda matarte

shinnok: AIRE!

raiden: bienvenidos a una nueva gala de expulsión de gran hermano! hola público!

publico: hola!

raiden: soy muy feliz de estar en este programa, y ojalá nunca termine! y las votaciones están cerradas

sindel: (le lleva el sobre) quisiera tener mas letra

raiden: bien, esta es la desicion del publico, por fin sabremos quienes se van de la casa

en la casa...

kano: listo para irte?

sub zero: no me iré a ningun lado. a propósito, ponle ropa a tus amigos para cuando se vayan

baraka: yo sé vestirme solo!

reptile: yo no

raiden: (se conecta con la casa) chicoooooooos!

kano: que mier... querés!?

raiden: tengo la desicion del público

liu kang: la desición del público?

raiden: si, quien debe abandonar la casa, es...

todos miran atentamente la tele

raiden: reptile!

reptile: GRRRRRRRR!

raiden: y la otra persona, o animal raro que deja la casa es...

kano: quién, carajo quien?

raiden: es... kano!

kano: carajo!

sub zero: hmhmhmhm!

raiden: en momentos empezarán a votar de nuevo, chau! (se desconecta)

sonya: jajajaja! adios, kano

kano: (llorando) adios, mi bella sonya

kung lao: (mueve la cabeza dicendo que no)

kano: (se lleva a reptile a la puerta)

empieza a llover en la casa...

kano: oh, empieza a llover, y los pañales de reptile son super absorventes

reptile: oh, no. no uso pañal! (salen de la casa)

bo rai cho: de nuevo a trabajar. (se abre la puerta) chicos! como la pasaron en la casa?

kano: excelente hasta que nos echaron

reptile: si, no me soportaban ahí dentro

bo rai cho: por algo será

reptile: que dijiste!?

bo rai cho: volvamos con raiden

raiden: gracias, ahora verán quienes sacaron las cartas, pero a partir de ahora, la carta de inmunidad y las deadly alliance ya no estarán

sindel: (le quita el micrófono) así es, también introducimos una nueva carta, la de pasar la mitad de los votos a otra persona

(porque olvidé esa carta al principio de la serie)

raiden: veamos quienes sacaron las cartas esta semana

empieza el video...

shao kahn: toma un sobre

mileena: (agarra y abre un sobre) el veto? quien es veto? me estás buscando otro pretendiente?

frost: la yapa me toco

noob: votos dobles! ya sé a quienes se los daré

kung lao: emmm... pasar la mitad de los votos? es nueva?

shao kahn: asi es, si te votan, podrás elegir quien se comerá la mitad de tus votos

fin del video...

raiden: ahora si a votar

en la casa...

shao kahn: escuchen pobres mortales, a nominar! sub zero, al confesionario

así votaron todos...

sub zero: dos votos a noob, uno a scorpion

baraka: dos votos a kung lao, uno a liu kang

li mei: dos votos a mileena, uno a sonya

frost: tres votos a sonya, dos a sareena y uno a jade

mileena: dos votos a kitana, uno a jade, y veto los votos de kitana

jax: dos votos a johnny cage, uno a scorpion

liu kang: dos votos a shang tsung, uno a noob

shang tsung: dos votos a liu kang, uno a nightwolf

kitana: (cuyos votos no valen) dos votos a mileena, uno a shang tsung

scorpion: dos votos a sub zero, uno a kung lao

nightwolf: dos votos a noob, uno a baraka

kira: dos votos a li mei, uno a frost

noob: cuatro votos a sub zero, dos a nightwolf

kung lao: dos votos a baraka, uno a scorpion, y la mitad de mis votos para baraka

johnny cage: dos votos a kung lao, uno a jax

jade: dos votos a kira, uno a frost

sonya: dos votos a johnny cage, uno a shang tsung

sareena: dos votos a frost, uno a mileena

en el estudio...

raiden: así quedó la tabla, sub zero con seis puntos nominado, segundo baraka con cinco puntos y medio, tercero noob con cinco puntos. aqui llegan kano y reptile

kano: ha! que onda!

reptile: me quedé con hambre!

raiden: en sus primeros minutos fuera de la casa, como sintieron su expulsion?

kano: yo sentí como si me hubiesen pateado en los huevos con un botín de oro.

reptile: yo con uno de plata

raiden: así nos despedimos y en una semana habrán mas expulsados, chau!

en la casa...

johnny cage: eres un traidor!

kung lao: oye, no era mi intención solo pasó

johnny cage: pero no tenes códigos!

kung lao: aceptalo, ella no era para ti

johnny cage: la merecía! era mi cumpleaños

kung lao: no la trataste bién, fué tu culpa!

johnny cage: hice de todo para tenerla!

kung lao: pero recibiendo nuestra ayuda

johnny cage: acordamos que sería mia!

kung lao: pues no te quiere, y ya!

johnny cage: peleemos! y quien gane se quedará con sonya

kung lao: no puedes quebrantar su voluntad!

johnny cage: que dices, sonya?

sonya: no, no se molesten en pelear!

cage: aun así pelearemos!

jax: (con una bolsa) apuetas! hagan sus apuestas!

liu kang: (con un lapiz y un cuaderno) veinte pesos cada uno, y anoto a quien le apostaron

todos le apuestan a kung lao excepto baraka y scorpion, quienes apuestan a cage...

shao kahn: no puedo permitir que peleen, no aquí en la casa. quan chi!

quan chi: a donde quieren pelear?

cage: en "the pit II"

kung lao: esperen todos! yo no dije que iba a pelear

shao kahn: PELEA! o eres gallina?

kung lao: lord raiden me enseño a usar mis poderes solo en casos de emergencia

liu kang: vamos! defiende tu honor!

quan chi: pues ahi van! (empuja a johnny cage y a kung lao hacia el portal)

cage: eras un amigo, por qué me hiciste eso?

kung lao: lo pensé un momento antes, pero me di cuenta de que ella tiene mas cosas en común conmigo que contigo

cage: después de esto, será mia

kung lao: en serio, no quiero pelear contigo

cage: entonces, deja que te golpee

round 1, FIGHT!

cage lanza diferentes golpes al aire que fueron esquivados...

cage: ven aquí! arreglemos esto como en mortal kombat!

johnny cage lanza una patada que kung lao para, lo lanza al piso y le da la espalda...

cage: no te vayas! aun no estoy derrotado!

kung lao: crees que la violencia es la única forma de arreglar las cosas!?

cage: para que aprendez tecnicas de pelea si no las usarás?

kung lao: sirven para defenderse, no para vengarse

cage: eres cobarde, sabes que perderás porque eres débil, solo eres un aprendiz! (camara lenta) aprendiz! (mas lenta) aaaaapreeeeendiiiiiiz!

kung lao: APRENDIZ!? SOLO UN APRENDIZ!?

entonces se teletransporta detrás de él y le golpea la espalda, luego le patea la cabeza y johnny cage cae rendido al piso

shao kahn: kung lao wins!

kung lao: agradece que no derrame tu sucia sangre! (lo agarra del cuello y se prepara para tirarlo) aceptas tu derrota?

cage: (con poco aire) si

kung lao: dejarás en paz a sonya?

cage: si

kung lao: dejarás de irritarme, y de llamarme cobarde y aprendiz?

cage: si

kung lao: la caca es rica?

cage: deliciosa

kung lao: era una broma, perdonaré tu vida entonces

(se abre un portal y se van de ahi)

todos menos baraka y scorpion: bieeeeeeeeeeen!

baraka y scorpion: perdimos

sub zero: paguenos!

liu kang: (a jax en el oído) las apuestas estaban catorce a dos y como hacemos para pagar?

jax: (le da la bolsa con la plata) adios! (se va corriendo)

todos rodean a liu kang para que les pague le apuesta

liu kang: (lanza la bolsa y corre) matense!

quienes se irán de la casa? como será mi proxima fic? johnny cage cumplirá su apuesta? a cage le gusta la caca? como pagarán las apuestas jax y liu kang? nightwolf comprará vegetales en la compra semanal? reptile usa pañales?

aprovecho la ocasión para decir que cada vez me cuesta terminar mas un capítulo, y tambien me gustaría que los demás usuarios también hagan locas historias de mortal kombat

no dejen de ver esta fic hasta el final, chau!


	17. Chapter 17: discos y ruletas

hola gente! volví con otro capítulo de "la casa de mortal kombat" capitulo 17 titulado "discos y ruletas" (que gran titulo)

este capítulo empieza en el cuarto dos...

liu kang: que son estas cosas? (apunta a dos objetos cubiertos)

kung lao: (buscando su sombrero en un armario) son ruletas, y una es mia

sub zero: que tiene esa ruleta?

kung lao: con esa ruleta decido con quien... (hace gestos obsenos con las manos) a la noche

liu kang: (destapa una de las ruletas) interesante

kung lao: (vuelve a buscar) como verás tiene siete nombres

liu kang: sonya, kira, ...

kung lao: si?

liu kang: reptile, baraka, ...

kung lao: que?

liu kang: noob, scorpion y shang tsung?

kung lao: ja! esa debe ser la ruleta de kano, se la olvidó ayer. destapen la otra

sub zero: (destapa la otra ruleta) y esto?

liu kang: kitana, kitana, kitana, todas las partes dicen kitana!

kung lao: debe ser de shang tsung, entonces donde está la mia?

en el comedor...

shang stung: hola, sonya. estas preciosa hoy

sonya: (le da una cachetada que suena fuerte) cerdo!

shang: AUCH!

kung lao: ya sé donde está. ayudenme a cambiar las ruletas

jax: dejame a mi! (levanta la pesada ruleta, la lleva al otro cuarto y trae la correcta)

sub zero: esta es! la vas a girar ahora?

kung lao: no, a la noche

jax: y tu sombrero?

kung lao: ya se! sombrerooooo! sombrero sombrerituuuuus! (le chifla y el sombrero aparece)

nightwolf: claro, como hijitus!

esto se está haciendo aburrido, pasemos a la tarde, cuando empieza el programa...

shujinko: muy buenas tardes! este es un nuevo flash informativo de gran hermano, en instantes empezará la pruba semanal, veamos

en la casa...

shao kahn: esta prueba semanal no será facil

cage: contra qué saga pelearemos esta vez?

shao kahn: nada que ver

kitana: pelearemos con un cocodrilo?

scorpion: o con un oso?

mileena: o con un elefante?

baraka: o con una ballena?

jax: o con la mole moli?

kahn: no pelearán! quan chi!

quan chi: preparo la prueba?

kahn: sabes que si!

quan chi: (hace aparecer millones de discos por toda la casa)

kahn: por toda la casa hay discos, como el dvd no funciona, su mision será encontrar el disco dorado, y tienen dos horas, empiezen!

sub zero: debes estar bien chiflado para que hagamos este trabajo

noob: sos loquito vos!?

kahn: quieren plata? o no quieren plata?

y todos empiezan a buscar incansablemente... y una hora después en el estudio...

shujinko: hasta aquí el programa, si quieren vean la casa las 24 horas por direct tv canal 999, chau!

termina el programa...

shinnok: excelente programa!

shujinko: cada vez tengo menos letra

shinnok: y eso que no eres panelista, o camarógrafo

en la casa...

kira: cuanto tiempo nos queda?

nightwolf: queda una hora

frost: ya perdimos la mitad del tiempo, busquen mejor!

li mei: tu no eres quien manda!

jax: después habra tiempo para pelear, ahora debemos buscar todos juntos, entendido?

scorpion: (tirado en el sillon) si, busquen a lo mejor lo encuentran

noob: levantate ganzo!

scorpion: hanzo! no ganzo! y para tí soy scorpion!

sub zero: ya como sea todos debemos colaborar

jax: así es, porque solamente estando unidos prevaleceremos, y lograremos cumplir esta dificil mision. (aparece la bandera de estados unidos detrás de él) cada quien por su lado no logrará nada, pero todos juntos, todos juntos haremos grandes cosas, viviremos en una sociedad en la que las personas aprendan a confiar en el otro, seremos todos iguales ante los ojos de la justicia, y será una época de paz y colaboración

scorpion: eh?

johnny cage: terminaste tu discurso, obama?

jax: cual discurso?

sonya: basta, josé. sigamos buscando

jax: josé? soy tu superior! y si quiero puedo ordenarte que me hagas un...!

kung lao: guarda con lo que vas a decir, josé!

jax: QUE NO ME LLAMO JOSÉ! mi nombre es jackson

liu kang: claro, como michael!

jax: sigamos buscando

una hora después...

shao kahn: la prueba terminó! han perdido!

liu kang: y donde estaba el disco dorado?

shao kahn: dentro del único aparato que no usarán en toda la seríe, el lavarropas

sub zero: tenemos lavarropas?

sonya: donde hay un lavarropas?

johnny cage: que es un lavarropas?

nightwolf: creo que como su nombre lo indica, es un artefacto que sirve para lavar la ropa

noob: entonces, no creo que lo usemos

cage: mugrientos!

kahn: en fin, es hora de la compra semanal, decidan quien irá

nightwolf: ta está decidido, iré yo

liu kang: por que?

nightwolf: si quieren que les siga dando la hora, deberán comer lo que a mi me parezca que deben comer

jax: al demonio con ese, a comprar carne!

nightwolf: yo también iré!

ambos van al mercado de la casa, compran quince kilos de lechuga, veinticinco de tomates, diez de papas, y cinco de zanahorias (con la mitad de la plata) con la otra mitad de la plata compran cuatro kilos de pollo, seis de pescado, veinte de carne de vaca y quince de carne de cerdo.

nightwolf: me repugna toda esa carne

jax: me da asco toda esa verdura, eres el único que las comerá, por qué gastaste la mitad de la plata en verduras?

nightwolf: como castigo por haberme hecho comer hojas por dos semanas

jax: se lo diré a todos

vuelven a la casa con los changos llenos de verduras y carne...

johnny cage: yo no soy amo de casa, pero...

jax: que?

cage: donde están las bebidas?

jax y nightwolf: (se cubren la cara) carajo!

jax: que haremos?

nightwolf: siempre se puede beber agua

cage: agua? el agua es para lavarse las manos o bañarse

nightwolf: un agua purificada es bebible

liu kang: trajeron comida china?

jax: no

liu kang: ufff...!

jax: pero traje pescado, que es comida japonesa, te sirve?

liu kang: bueno, asia es asia

nightwolf: los indios también somos asiáticos, y no comemos carne

liu kang: pero soy chino, no indio. y el chino es parecido al japones

sub zero: y al coreano

scorpion: y al taiwanes

noob: y al thailandes

baraka: y al iraki

todos se ríen...

liu kang: iraki?

jax: mis enemigos!

liu kang: no soy de ahí!

jax: lo sé, pero donde haya rivalidad entre naciones, con crimenes y reveliones, los estados unidos...

scorpion: no hagas aparecer esa bandera otra vez!

jax: (baja la cabeza) perdón

al caer la noche en el cuarto dos...

liu kang: que haces aqui?

sub zero: no quiero estár con mis enemigos en el cuarto uno

jax: quiere decir que...

sub zero: me mudo aquí

liu kang: esta bien

sub zero: no les molesta?

cage: no, si en unos dias seguro te irás de la casa

nightwolf: no sean malos, puedes quedarte

sub zero: gracias!

liu kang: pero no tenemos una cama para ti, traete la de tu pieza

sub zero: y en que parte voy a dormir?

cage: al lado mio, te haré un espacio

liu kang: si, ve a buscar tu cama

cage: y usted, señor (kung lao) que es eso?

kung lao: (señala su ruleta) esto? es una ruleta

cage: ya sé que es una ruleta

kung lao: entonces para que preguntas?

liu kang: la vas a girar?

kung lao: si, y a ver quien sale (la gira)

liu kang: y que pasa si se detiene justo entre dos chicas?

kung lao: creo que es bastante obvio

liu kang: un desempate?

kung lao: ok, no tan obvio

li mei: para que es esa ruleta?

liu kang: ja! con eso elegirá con quien de ustedes se acostará hoy

mileena: pero si siempre se acuesta con todas

kira: y cuando no podemos dormir, nos lee un cuento

liu kang: eso fué lo que dijo

kung lao: no es cierto, yo te había dicho otra cosa

liu kang: cuando?

kung lao: hoy a la mañana

FLASHBACK

kung lao: con esa ruleta decido con quien... (hace gestos obsenos con las manos) a la noche

liu kang: (destapa una de las ruletas) interesante

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

kung lao: recuerdas?

liu kang: si, acabo te tener un FLASHBACK

kung lao: y que viste?

liu kang: cuando hacías gestos obsenos

kung lao: y sabes lo que significan?

liu kang: pues, no

(se detiene la ruleta)

kung lao: me tocó li mei

li mei: si! (apunta a las demás) en su cara, perdedorás!

kung lao: así que si pueden...

liu kang: no te endiendo

kung lao: que si pueden... (hace el gesto de que se vayan)

liu kang: es otro gesto obseno?

kung lao: que te vayas! (y los demás se van)

sub zero: que hacen fuera del cuarto?

liu kang: parece que hay una fiesta privada ahi dentro

sub zero: y no los invitaron

liu kang: no

sub zero: y a mi tampoco

jax: a ti tampoco

sub zero: (agarrando un colchon) pero...

kitana: en otro momento

sub zero: debo instalar mi cama ahí

sonya: espera a que terminen

sub zero: quienes estan dentro?

nightwolf: déjalos, después te ayudaré con tu mudanza

jax: porque cuando los amigos están unidos, pueden alcanzar inimaginables cantidades de fuerza, sin mencionar el hecho de que...

sonya: terminó, señor presidente?

jax: olvídenlo

media hora después...

kung lao: (abre la puerta) ah, sub zero. un momento (cierra la puerta y en segundos la abre)

sub zero: puedo entrar ya?

li mei: entra, pero no me mires

kung lao: por los dioses! vistete de una vez!

li mei: (se viste bajo las sábanas y sale) listo!

sub zero: (deja el colchón en el piso)

kitana: ahora es nuestro turno (agarra a liu kang y lo mete al cuarto)

sub zero: esperen, dejenme salir primero (sale)

nightwolf: esperen, era liu kang o shang tsung

shang: no era yo, no pasa nada. pero algún día...

cage: a ver que bandera le aparecera?

shang: ninguna bandera!

jax: de qué país eres?

shang: soy del mundo exterior, no de este obstinado planeta suyo, señor

kung lao: quisiera girar la ruleta otra vez

li mei: por que?

media hora después terminan kitana y liu kang, y todos entran al cuarto...

nightwolf: miren la hora! hay que dormir!

sub zero: cual hora?

nightwolf: no importa, yo me entiendo

cage: y mi quien me entiende?

todos: nadie!

cage: oye, esto kung lao podría girar tu ruleta?

kung lao: hazte la tuya, y con tus parejas!

cage: que mal amigo

kung lao: tu lo has dicho, amigo

scorpion: (desde el otro cuarto, con eco) CALLENSE! QUIERO DORMIR MALDITA SEA!

sub zero: ah, pasaré por la cama mañana, dormiré en el piso con el colchón

liu kang: y de paso regresémosle a kano su ruleta, para que le sirva de recuerdo

sub zero: pero, no cabe esa ruleta por la caja de intercambios

liu kang: caja de intercambios?

nightwolf: una caja de intercambios, es una caja que sirve para hacer intercambios

jax: entonces, intercambios toda la verdura por carne, o por bebidas

CAMBIARÁN VERDURAS POR BEBIDAS? HACIA QUE LADO GIRAN LAS RULETAS? JAX ES BARACK OBAMA? O SE LLAMA JOSÉ? LOGRARÁ SUB ZERO CAMBIARSE DE CUARTO? QUE ES UN LAVARROPAS? en el proximo capitulo, lo sabrán

por falta de tiempo me costará realizar capítulos todos los días, pero trataré de lograrlo y si no puedo, los tendrán cada dos o tres días, además de la disminución de visitas. sigan viendo mi fic como el primer día. chau!


	18. Chapter 18: no era para tí

hola! quería empezar por responder las preguntas del capítulo anterior, para ocupar algo de espacio así que empezemos...

1° no se puede

2° hacia cualquiera de los dos lados

3° no, pero podría tranquilamente

4° no, yo invente ese nombre

5° si lo logro, pero no por mucho tiempo

6° un lavarropas es algo que se usa para lavar la ropa, pero no para secarla (sino sería un lavasecarropas)

y el capitulo de hoy es, "no era para tí"

noob: test your sight! (le muestra que un vaso tiene una tapa dentro y los mezcla)

sub zero: (mira para todos lados) mmm... elijo ésta! (levanta un vaso, pero es incorrecto)

scorpion: (lanza su spear al ano de sub zero)

sub zero: AUCH! no me gusta este juego

scorpion: en mortal kombat 9 es aún peor, mira!

baraka: (jugando mortal kombat 9)

en la pantalla...

sub zero: (levanta un vaso, pero no es el correcto y pierde la cabeza)

de nuevo en gh...

baraka: perdón!

sub zero: no hay nada peor que ver tu propia muerte

nightwolf: esa frase es mia! te haré una multa por violar los derechos de autor

sub zero: ahora eres policia?

nightwolf: no, solo decía que...

matiaspunk01: vaaaaaaaamos! necesito que digan algo ingenioso para que mi fic tenga visitas!

noob: ya se! si ven esta fic tendrán un televisor por cada vez que la vean

sub zero: eso parece muy caro, que tal una cuchara por cada vez que la vean

nightwolf: que tacaño! mejor regalemos pelotas de futbol

scorpion: tengo una idea mejor, quien vea mas veces esta fic tendrá una noche de amor con todas las chicas que están en la casa

chicas: HEY!

liu kang y kung lao: QUEEEEE!?

scorpion: (con miedo) era broma

matíaspunk01: dejen de parlotear y sigan con la fic!

scorpion: necesitamos una nueva idea

sub zero: por qué no hablamos de los diferentes tipos de personas?

baraka: aay! si solo hay tres tipos de personas. las que saben contar y las que no

noob: de donde sacaste ese chiste tan malo?

baraka: después te paso el link

cage: que onda mis fans?

jax: no tienes fans, sabemos que eres un farsante

cage: que tal? como va todo en negrolandia?

jax: basta de razismo!

detras de cámara...

cyrax (camara 2): hace cuantos capítulos no tenemos letra?

smoke (camara 1): ya perdí la cuenta

sektor (camara 3): sos del grupo que no sabe contar, les diré por que no tenemos letra...

smoke: esto va a ser muuuuuuuuuy aburrido

sektor: silencio! no somos tan populares por eso no entramos a la casa, no al lado de adentro

cyrax: tengo hambre, podría pedir una hamburguesa con mostaza?

sektor: y yo quisiera comer un pancho con ketchup

smoke: y yo con unas papas fritas con mucha sal me conformo

sektor: pero para eso, debemos esperar a que todos se vayan del comedor.

smoke: pero tengo hambre!

cyrax: nada detiene mi hambre mas que la comida

sektor: recuerden que no deben vernos, o nos despedirán si supieran que robamos su comida

shao kahn: ya sé que se roban la comida! pero no los echo porque nadie mas quiere ocupar sus puestos!

en la casa...

noob: a quien le dijo eso?

shao kahn: a tus cyber-amigos, que los pueden ver detras de las ventanas negras

liu kang: claro, como jax

sub zero: no sabía que a los robots les gustara la comida humana

baraka: pensé que comían cables, metales oxidados, y eso

cage: ves demasiadas películas

baraka: y tu trabajas en ellas!

como no se me ocurre mas nada, pasemos al momento del programa...

raiden: hoy tenemos una gran noche! primero echo a dos pobres mortales, y después mas pobres mortales quedarán nominados, traigan el sobre

sindel: (le lleva el sobre) tomá, y metetelo en el...!

raiden: wow! que vocabulario, se ve que esta semana no le dieron matraca

sindel: no, y que!?

raiden: (abre el sobre y se conecta con la casa) chicos! atiendan!

baraka: hola? si?

raiden: la pantalla! ahora escuchen, dos de usteden se van a ir ahora mismo

sub zero: mmm... y quienes son?

raiden: el primero, es noob

noob: me estás cargando?

raiden: ni que fueras celular, y el segundo es baraka

baraka: de todos los que hay en la casa, tenías que echarme a mi?

raiden: es que estabas nominado, despidanse y nos vemos después, chau! (se desconecta)

noob: bueno, tu ganas sub zero

sub zero: viva! yo gané!

baraka: adios mileena, me extrañaras?

todos menos mileena: noooooooooo!

mileena: ahí lo tienes

noob y baraka: (se van)

del otro lado de la puerta...

bo rai cho: bueno, estos son los nuevos expulsados, como se sienten?

noob: eres muy hiriente al preguntar eso, mi hermanito aguantó mas tiempo que yo en la casa

baraka: yo perdí a mileena, y eso es motivo suficiente para sentirme bien al irme

bo rai cho: un momento, convengamos en que en ningún momento fué tuya

baraka: QUE!?

bo rai cho: bueno, pero es verdad

baraka y noob: (se van de ahi)

bo rai cho: mas tarde, ellos se reunirán con raiden

raiden: gracias! ahora repasemos quienes sacaron las cartas de nominación

y empieza el video en el confesionario...

shao kahn: toma un sobre

kitana: (toma su sobre y lo abre) pasar la mitad de los votos

mileena: el veto? puedo elegir otra?

li mei: votos dobles, eh?

johnny cage: la yapa, ya genial!

fin del video...

raiden: la gente de producción cada día tiene menos trabajo

shinnok: y vos también!

raiden: a continuación, la casa empezará a nominar

en la casa...

shao kahn: ya oyeron al cabeza de lámpara! a votar!

scorpion: no lo oímos, el no está aqui

shao kahn: silencio! sub zero, al confesionario

sub zero: yo primero? otra vez?

shao kahn: OBEDECE!

y así votaron...

sub zero: dos votos a scorpion, uno a shang tsung

liu kang: dos votos a shang tsung, y uno a scorpion

frost: dos votos a kira, uno a sareena

kitana: dos votos a mileena, uno a shang tsung y paso la mitad de mis votos a shang tsung

sonya: dos votos a johnny cage, uno a nightwolf

scorpion: dos votos a sub zero, uno a nightwolf

mileena: dos votos a kitana, uno a jade y veto los votos de li mei

jade: dos votos a sonya, uno a kira

sareena: dos votos a frost, uno a li mei

jax: dos votos a nightwolf, uno a johnny cage

shang tsung: dos votos a liu kang, uno a jax

li mei: (sus votos no valen) cuatro votos a jade y dos a mileena

nightwolf: dos votos a jax, uno a scorpion

johnny cage: tres votos a kung lao, dos votos a sub zero y uno a jax

kung lao: dos votos a scorpion, uno a johnny cage

kira: dos votos a sareena, uno a sonya

en el estudio...

raiden: ya que terminaron de votar, y aplicando los valores de las cartas los nominados son seis, scorpion con seis puntos, shang tsung con cinco, y despues, sub zero, johnny cage, nightwolf y jax con cuatro votos cada uno.

mientra tanto en la casa...

nightwolf: y por eso, las vacas deben ser tratadas como dioses

liu kang: no, ni ahi aguanten los dioses antiguos

raiden: (se conecta con la casa) chicos! presten atención! sub zero, estás nominado

sub zero: (a sus compañeros) que onda voten a otro, siempre yo quedo nominado estoy re podrido, hermano

scorpion: tu hermano ya no está

raiden: scorpion, estás nominado

scorpion: qué!? no puedes hacer eso!

raiden: yo no fuí, fueron tus compañeros

scorpion: entonces, los mataré a todos!

raiden: no fueron TOOOOODOS

scorpion: me quedo callado

raiden: jax, estás nominado

jax: eh? por que?

cage: por negro

raiden: tu también johnny cage, estás nominado

johnny cage: por abrir la boca

raiden: por eso y por mucho mas, y nightwolf, también estás nominado

nightwolf: estoy seguro que debe ser por lo de las verduras

jax: si, y cuando te vayas solo se comerá carne aquí

raiden: y shang tsung...

shang: si, vejete?

raiden: mirate al espejo

shang: (se mira al espejo) ah! estoy envejeciendo otra vez! necesitaré una dotación de almas

raiden: puedes pedirla antes de irte en la semana, porque estás nominado

shang: que importa si estoy nominado, yo ganaré!

raiden: no estés tan seguro, adios! (se desconecta)

shinnok: (susurra) presenta a los expulsados

raiden: ya sé! aqui vienen baraka y noob saibot

noob: como vas?

raiden: excelente

shinnok: pesimo!

raiden: silencio, no puedo concentrarme

shinnok: silencio vos! o te despido

raiden: despedirme? no creo que nadie mas quiera ocupar mi lugar

shinnok: ah, si?

raiden: si, SI!

shinnok: observa. (al publico) quien de ustedes quiere conducir el programa!

todo el publico: yo! yo! yo!

shinnok: lo ves? te saco y meto a cualquier boludo del público

publico: como boludo!?

shinnok: ah, me escucharon?

raiden: esta bien, dejame conducir

noob: entonces, vas excelente o pésimo?

baraka: pésimo

noob: a vos no te pregunté

raiden: hablenme de ustedes, como la pasaron en la casa?

noob: bien, sentía que podía ganar. pero la gente parece querer mas a sub zero que a mi

raiden: y baraka?

baraka: me llevo una mala impresión de la casa

raiden: enserio? que te pasó?

baraka: que no ves el programa!? se rompió mi corazón

raiden: con tus cuchillas

baraka: no, fue mileena

noob: acéptalo, no era para ti

raiden: tampoco para tí

baraka: mileena era todo lo que deseaba, hasta que se operó la boca y la nariz

raiden: o sea que te gustaba cuando era mitad tarkatana

baraka: si, me costó aceptarlo pero después...

noob: después te tiraste alto pedo

baraka: no! después reflexioné, y la perdoné

noob: un momento! la perdonaste?

raiden: según todos tenemos entendido, ella no te debía nada

baraka: y después, me metió los cuernos

publico: JAJAJAJAJAJA!

noob: te metió los cuernos?

raiden: si no hay relación, no hay cuernos

baraka: si yo estuve en pareja con mileena

publico: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

noob: nadie se la cree, ni vos

baraka: es una forma de decir, que me cagó la vida

noob: y tus pantalones también? o es que no pudiste aguantar?

baraka: (se pone a llorar) por qué sos así?

noob: no es asunto tuyo

baraka: me pone muy mal saber que mi chica...

raiden: tu chica? o la chica de kung lao?

baraka: si claro, tu "disciplinado" alumno, no?

raiden: bueno, si es disciplinado, no como liu kang

baraka: no aguanto más, quiero gritarlo! sacarme este peso de encima!

noob: andá a "cuestión de peso"

baraka: MILEENAAAAAAAAAAAA!

en la casa...

mileena: escuché como que alguien gritaba mi nombre, no debe ser nada

en el estudio...

raiden: (sorprendido) ni yo me esperaba eso, en fin se acabó el programa pasenla bonito en la semana...

baraka: bonito? como mileena?

raiden: chau!

(el programa termina)

raiden: saquenme a este maricón que me va a inundar el estudio

shinnok: en un momento (chasquea los dedos)

guardias: (se llevan a baraka)

noob: chicos! tanto tiempo!

kano: que tal? ahora estás afuera, eh?

rain: se nota que sub zero es mas querido que vos

noob: de qué hablan?

ermac: es obvio, ya no sirves para el show, por eso te sacaron, como a nosotros

mientras tanto en la casa...

liu kang: no te parece que...?

kung lao: no, yo estoy fenómeno, tengo a mis amigos, a mis siete mujeres, vos a la tuya, que mas se puede pedir?

liu kang: pero por qué nuestros amigos quedaron nominados?

kung lao: facil, tal vez se votaron entre ellos (hace girar la ruleta)

quienes se irán? en donde se detendrá la ruleta? baraka estaba triste? baraka y mileena tenian una relación? los robots saquéan la heladera de los participantes? sub zero es mas querido que noob saibot? regalaré algo a los que vean mi fic?

lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo


	19. Chapter 19: en tus sueños

todo tranqui? les traja otro "chapter" de esta horriblemente hermosa fic

estas son las respuestas del capítulo anterior...

quienes se iran? este capítulo no es de expulsión, aguanten uno mas

en quien se detuvo la ruleta? en frost

baraka estaba triste? no, como es una fic supongo que estaba fingiendo

baraka y mileena tenían una relación? tan cierto como que yo soy dios

los robots saquéan la heladera? a la noche, cuando los participantes duermen

sub zero es mas querido que noob saibot? no es tan obvio pero, si

regalaré algo a los que ven mi fic? pssssss! tal vez, si yo cagara plata en vez de mierda

el capítulo 19 se llamará "en tus sueños"

frost: (en el confesionario) necesitaría una operación capilar

shao kahn: y en español que quiere decir?

frost: quiero operarme el pelo para que nunca mas se congele

shao kahn: recibiré algo a cambio?

frost: mmmm... te gusta guns n' roses?

shao kahn: prefiero a kiss pero también son buenos

frost: acepta entonces esta disco

shao kahn: dejalo sobre la mesita. QUAN CHI! una operación capilar pronto!

quan chi: (entra al confesionario) para frost? será dificil

shao kahn: me dio un disco de los guns así que hazlo!

quan chi: por que causa, motivo, razon o circunstancia desea esa operacion?

frost: me molesta cuando tengo que dormir, y me suele doler la cabeza

quan chi: a la sala de operaciones!? (se lleva a frost)

mientras tanto en el cuarto uno...

shang tsung: scorpion! debes ayudarme

scorpion: no tengo que hacerlo

shang tsung: tengo un plan maestro para hacer sufrir a liu kang

scorpion: malgastas mi tiempo, brujo!

shang tsung: o él te echará a ti

scorpion: esta bien, te ayudo

shang tsung: esto es lo que harás...

scorpion: que? que es lo que haré?

shang tsung: primero, aleja a liu kang de kitana

scorpion: hasta ahora parece igual a los anteriores

shang tsung: o aún mejor, distrae a liu kang, lejos de los cuartos

scorpion: algo mas?

shang tsung: tambien aleja a kung lao de ellos

scorpion: no puedo hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo

shang: sigue mi plan paso a paso, como diría el tecnico "mostaza" merlo

detrás de camara...

cyrax: dijo mostaza! yo quiero!

de nuevo en la casa...

shang: primero, reta a liu kang a jugar mortal kombat 9

scorpion: por qué eso juego?

shang: después, retirate y dejalo jugando con otro

scorpion: solo si yo le gano

shang: no! después, y lejos de liu kang, reta a un combate a kung lao, en el infierno

scorpion: por qué ahi?

shang: porque sí! apuéstale que el que pierda, deberá estar atado y amordazado en el confesionario

scorpion: por qué en el confesionario?

shang: que protestón! porque nadie lo buscará ahi, por unos días

scorpion: y si pierdo?

shang: le ganarás! y te quedarás con él hasta que yo aparezca ahí

scorpion: no entiendo, dijiste que querías hacer sufrir a liu kang

shang: a eso voy, cuando tu estés combatiendo yo me disfrazaré de kung lao y lo haré con kitana

scorpion: no sería mas facil hacerlo como liu kang?

shang: ojalá tuviera un ayudante mas intelingente

scorpion: que!?

shang: conquistaré a kitana personificando a kung lao, liu kang creerá que su amigo lo traicionó

scorpion: pero él no estará jugando play?

shang: seguro escuchará los aullidos de kitana

scorpion: entonces, quieres que liu kang los descubra

shang: por fin entendiste! y cuando escape, iré al confesionario y volveré a la normalidad

scorpion: gran plan pero, que era lo que tenía que hacer primero?

shang: (se golpea la cabeza) escucha, juega play con liu kang, pelea con kung lao, escondelo en el confesionario, y listo!

mientras tanto en el comedor...

jax: (muestra sus cartas) seis reinas! mira y sufre

nightwolf: no tan rápido, (muestra sus cartas) siete reinas

sub zero: emmm... eso no es...

nightwolf: trampa? no

scorpion: (aparece ahi) no creen que son aburridos los naipes? juguemos mortal kombat 9

liu kang: me encanta ese juego!

scorpion y liu kang juegan, y gana liu kang...

scorpion: eres invencible! me tengo que ir, que uno de ellos te juegue una pelea

jax: yo!

liu kang: bien! jugaré hasta que alguien me gane

scorpion: (va al patio donde está kung lao solo)

kung lao: que quieres?

scorpion: (agarra a kung lao y se teletransportan al infierno)

kung lao: que hacemos aqui!? para que me trajiste!?

scorpion: hagamos esto, el que pierda será amordazado y escondido en el confesionario

kung lao: no! y dejame ir (se suelta)

scorpion: pelea!

round 1, FIGHT!

mientras tanto en la casa GH...

shang tsung: llego el momento (se disfraza de kung lao y va al cuarto dos, donde está kitana sola)

kitana: ah, hola

shang (kung lao): que raro verte sola

kitana: si, liu kang solo se preocupa por su juego, dice que nunca ha perdido

shang (kung lao): tal vez, pero si yo fuera él te prestaría mas atención a ti

kitana: ya veo por qué las otras chicas te aman

shang (kung lao): pues, una belleza como la tuya debería ser mejor apreciada

kitana: (se sonroja) si, supongo que es verdad

shang (kung lao): me apena decir que liu kang no te merece, ya que es mi mejor amigo

kitana: lo sé, compartes el mismo sufrimiento que yo

mientras tanto en el infierno...

kung lao: ah! que tienes en mi contra!? debes responder!

scorpion: si eso hace que combatas sin hablar lo haré. te saqué del medio sin que liu kang te viera para que shang tsung tomara tu forma y conquistara a kitana

kung lao: eso es terrible!

scorpion: y liu kang creerá que eres tú

kung lao: no si intenta golpearlo, y éste pierda sus poderes

scorpion: (en su mente) tiene razón! shang tsung estará en peligro!

kung lao: además, jamas traicionaría a liu kang, y él lo sabe

scorpion: TAKE OVER HERE! (lanza su spear y trae a kung lao) callate!

trece combos mas tarde scorpion gana la pelea

scorpion: ahora, cumple tu apuesta! (levanta a kung lao y se teletransportan)

de nuevo en la casa, cuarto dos...

kitana: y ahora solo tengo a mi madre

shang (kung lao): quisiera tener una yo también, solo tengo a mi clan

kitana: sábes, me siento muy a gusto contigo

shang (kung lao): (abraza a kitana) yo también

mientras tanto en el confesionario...

scorpion: (amordaza a kung lao) aquí te quedas (sale y va al comedor)

liu kang: ja! quien sigue?

scorpion: aún sigues jugando?

liu kang: soy invencible

scorpion: ok, pero podrías bajar un poco el volumen?

liu kang: (baja el volumen de la tele) listo

kitana: (que se escucha despacio, porque está lejos) ay! ah! uh!

liu kang: (corre al cuarto dos) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

shang (kung lao) si, acéptalo

liu kang: (casi llorando) como pudieron!?

kitana: em... estaba oscuro y... pensé que...

shang (kung lao) no es cierto, dile la verdad, no te quiere, contento? me prefiere a mi

liu kang: por que!? que hice mal!?

kitana: deberías prestarme mas atención a mi mas que a... (se pone a llorar) a ese maldito, maldito juego!

liu kang: (se acerca a "kung lao" y lo agarra de la chaqueta) lo pagarás! eras mi amigo! solo te importan las chicas! no tienes códigos!

scorpion: (agarra a liu kang y lo aparta)

liu kang: suéltame!

shang (kung lao): adios! (se teletransporta como kung lao)

mientras tanto en el confesionario...

shang (kung lao): (aparece) misión cumplida (vuelve a la normalidad)

kung lao: (se mueve desesperadamente por estar todo atado)

shang tsung: seguro quieres que te libere? parece que scorpion te dio una paliza

kung lao: (intenta liberarse)

shang tsung: primero, saldré yo (le quita su sombrero de la cabeza y lo tira al piso)

en el cuarto dos...

liu kang: no puedo creerlo, como pudo!?

nightwolf: tal vez era shang tsung disfrazado, no lo hemos visto en todo el día

sub zero: es cierto

shang tsung: (llega hasta ahí) que decían de mi?

sub zero: te disfrazaste de kung lao el dia de hoy?

shang tsung: por qué lo dicen? no se de que hablan

johnny cage: vamos, tu te disfrazaste y lo hiciste con kitana?

shang tsung: no, si yo vengo de empacar algunas cosas, por si me voy

liu kang: (se suelta de scorpion) por favor, di que fuiste tu

shang tsung: no, no se de que hablan, no tuve nada que ver

scorpion: es cierto, yo lo vi empacar todo el tiempo

shao kahn: scorpion! kung lao! habeis roto las reglas! no pueden salir de la casa sin mi permiso!

scorpion: qué!? nadie salió!

shao kahn: se que te llevaste a kung lao al infierno y combatieron!

scorpion: pero eres de los malos, se supone que debes estar a mi favor

shao kahn: pero también soy el gran hermano, y deben seguir mis reglas!

scorpion: fue idea de shang tsung!

shang tsung: no es cierto!

frost: (sale de la sala de operaciones, ahora con el pelo descongelado) de qué me perdi?

quan chi: cuando salgas de la casa, el efecto del pelo desaparecerá

shao kahn: alguien que despierte a kung lao quien está inconsciente en el confesionario

liu kang: (va al confesionario)

kitana: (va detras de él) aquí está!

liu kang: debería aprovechar para golpearlo!

kitana: no, recuerda que es inocente (rompe las ataduras con su abanico)

liu kang: solo tengo una pregunta mas, serías capaz de engañarme con kung lao?

kitana: (lo duda un instante) no, no me atrevería. solo fué un accidente

liu kang: entonces arreglaré cuentas con shang tsung

kitana: si te sirve de consuelo, shang tsung es eyaculador precoz

liu kang: de algo me sirve

kitana: y no puedes pelear dentro de la casa

liu kang: encontraré la forma de arreglarlo

a la noche...

sonya: estas bien?

sareena: te sientes mejor?

li mei: te traemos algo mas?

kung lao: no, gracias. espero poder sentirme mejor mañana para la prueba semanal

kira: seguro lo estarás, eres el mejor

mileena: tu si que aguantas los golpes

kung lao: esta bien, se que mañana estaré mejor, y tomaré revancha contra scorpion

frost: te gusta mi pelo así?

kung lao: es hermoso, en verdad

jade: recupérate

todos se van a dormir, salvo liu kang, quien no puede

liu kang: que día. nunca la había pasado tan mal. debería dormir algo (se duerme)

mientras tanto en el sueño de liu kang...

shang tsung: jaja! por fin eres mía! (sostiene del brazo a kitana)

kitana: suéltame! no puedes hacerme esto!

liu kang: shang tsung! sueltala de inmediato!

shang tsung: y quién va a obligarme?

liu kang: yo, nada menos

shang tsung: quien? un chinito karateca?

liu kang: soy shaolin!

shang tsung: no se nota

kitana: perdón pero tiene razón

liu kang: WATAWAAAAAAAAAA! (patada voladora)

shang tsung: (pone a kitana delante suyo haciendo que liu kang la patée)

kitana: AUCH! así no!

liu kang: lo siento

shang tsung: (le lanza tres bolas de fuego a liu kang)

liu kang: (cae tras los ataques) esto no se quedará así! (lanza una bola de fuego baja)

shang tsung: (vuelve a cubrirse con kitana y ésta se quema el pie derecho)

kitana: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ESO DUELE! mejor no me salves mas

kung lao: que está pasando?

liu kang: he fallado, no puedo atacar a shang tsung si utiliza a kitana para cubrirse

kung lao: apuesto a que yo si podría (se teletransporta detrás de shang tsung y lo golpea)

shang tsung: bién! pelearé contigo! (le lanza a kitana)

kung lao: (agarra a kitana y la usa para patear a shang tsung) que dices de eso?

shang tsung: (tocandose la boca sangrada) los tacos de kitana son acero!?

kitana: sí, solo en este sueño.

kung lao: (se teletransporta detras de shang tsung y lo agarra) ahora!

kitana: (se acerca a shang tsung y le atravieza el pecho con sus abanicos)

kung lao: (le atraviesa la espalda con su sombrero)

shang tsung: AU! NO! (muere)

kitana: hacemos un gran equipo, eh?

kung lao: sin duda, se nota que eres buena

kitana: no, tu eres mi heroe, eres el mejor (y se besan)

y liu kang despierta del sueño...

liu kang: uf! por lo menos en mi sueño shang tsung murió

al día siguiente...

liu kang: (despierta) por qué están rodeando a kung lao?

kitana: shhhhhhh! vas a despertarlo

liu kang: pero por qué? que están esperando?

nightwolf: se considerado, ayer ha sufrido demasiado

liu kang: Y QUE!? YO ACASO NO SUFRÍ!?

jax: contrólate

liu kang: YO ME TUVE QUE BANCAR QUE MI CHICA ME ENGAÑE CON KUNG LAO! NO ME PUEDO CONTROLAR!

sub zero: no lo recuerdas? el no fué

liu kang: PERO POR QUÉ!? uh! cuando shang tsung se disfraza de mi para estar con kitana es otra cosa, pero como pudo hacer que ella se enamore de mi amigo!

kitana: queeeee?

liu kang: si! eso es lo pienso!

kung lao: (despierta) por qué me rodean?

mileena: levántate!

jade: recuerda que hoy está la prueba semanal!

sareena: arriba!

kira: con tus habilidades no podemos perder!

liu kang: pero si no saben de que se tratará la prueba semanal!

li mei: (aparece con una bandeja) te traje el desayuno a la cama

kung lao: (se sienta) gracias

liu kang: a mi nunca me llevaron el desayuno a la cama

a la tarde, en el patio...

shao kahn: en esta prueba semanal, deberán demostrar su equilibrio. llevarán con una cuchara en la boca lo huevos de una canasta a la otra, son 150.

kung lao: la gallina que los puso debió estar empachada

todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

shao kahn: deberán lograr llevar al menos 125 del total de los 150 huevos, entendido?

kung lao: y con los que se caen, hacemos un omelet con sabor a pasto

todos: jajajajajajajajaja!

liu kang: y van a encontrar bichos en sus platos, no?

todos: (lo miran seriamente Y luego lo abuchean)

liu kang: que les pasa!? (agarra la canasta y la tira al piso y aplasta todos los huevos)

jax: no! por que!?

shao kahn: no tengo otros 150 huevos así que pierden la prueba semanal

todos: (insultan a liu kang)

liu kang: (se va ofendido)

se recuperara liu kang de sus celos? seguirá tenienda pesadillas? que hará kitana en todo esto? la idea de shang tsung fué excelente? el pelo de frost quedó hermoso? shang tsung es eyaculador precoz? la sinergia que es? vean el proximo capítulo cuando lo tenga

si te gustó el capítulo comenta "uno mas uno igual a tres"


	20. Chapter 20: el origen del fracaso

hola! estas son las respuestas a las preguntas del anterior capítulo...

se recuperará liu kang de sus celos?

liu kang: no!

matíaspunk01: si!

liu kang: está bien

seguirá teniendo pesadillas? no

que hará kitana en todo esto? hacer como si nada hubiese pasado

la idea de shang tsung fue excelente? no, porque hice que scorpion castigue a kung lao

el pelo de frost quedó hermoso? claro!

shang tsung es eyaculador precoz? con kitana, cualquiera

la sinergia que es? resultado superior a la suma de las partes

y el tema de hoy, es el siguiente...

capitulo 20 = "el origen del fracaso"

en su camarín, en el corte...

raiden: nada mas rico que un café con medialunas, y mañana, a ver ganar a river plate

shinnok: (entra) lo siento, pero ganará boca juniors

raiden: siempre creí que eras de river plate

shinnok: yo? por que?

raiden: por tu pelo rojo y tu cara blanca

shinnok: pero mi traje es amarillo y azul

raiden: y tu sangre?

shinnok: poco importa, hagamos una apuesta

raiden: te escucho

shinnok: si gana river, protagonizarás el siguiente capítulo. si boca gana, lo haré yo

matíaspunk01: no les parece que eso debería decidirlo yo?

shinnok: te regalo una camiseta de boca juniors autografiada

matiaspunk01: soy de river

raiden: VAMOS! digo, entonces hay apuesta o no?

matiaspunk01: definitivamente, no

raiden y shinnok: awwwww...

shinnok: es hora de volver al programa (ambos se van)

mientras tanto en la casa...

cuarto dos...

sub zero: (mientras empaca) quisiera no estar nominado todas las semanas

johnny cage: yo estuve entre otros dos nominados y me salvé

nightwolf: espero que los espíritus los voten para que yo no me vaya

jax: los espíritus votan?

en el cuarto uno...

shang tsung: mi plan salió casi a la perfección

scorpion: pero yo no tuve la culpa

shang tsung: ese shao kahn, tuvo que interferir en mi plan, pero por qué?

raiden: (se conecta con la casa) chicos!

todos corren al comedor...

raiden: otra vez tengo que despedir a dos participantes, se que no lo aceptarán pero me da igual

johnny cage: me abuuuuuuuuurro!

raiden: al grano. quien debe abandonar la casa es... nightwolf!

nightwolf: esta bien, conservaré la calma.

raiden: que bueno, y el otro es... jax

jax: enserio? debe ser un error, viejo. yo vine a ganar este reality

raiden: pues, no lo ganaste negro (se desconecta)

jax: eso es todo? me despiden así nada mas? y que pasará después? recibiré algo?

nightwolf: con el tiempo, recibiras una paliza. no debes quejarte, debes estar agradecido, ahora vámonos (van a la entrada y abren la puerta)

bo rai cho: (del otro lado) hoy es el turno de salir a ellos dos, nightwolf y jax

jax: emmm... se dice jax y después nightwolf

bo rai cho: si, gracias, vayan nomás. volvemos con raiden

raiden: esa fue la desición, ahora los participantes volverán a votar pero antes, veremos las cartas que sacaron

empieza el video...

kitana: (abre su sobre) la yapa

mileena: (abre su sobre) el veto

sareena: (abre su sobre) votos dobles

kung lao: (abre su sobre) pasar la mitad de los votos, otra vez

fin del video...

raiden: si, por falta de fondos el productor shinnok despidió a varios de los empleados que trabajaban como editores de los videos. por eso cada vez los videos son mas cortos

shinnok: y el próximo eres tu (lo señala)

raiden: ahora pasarán a votar los participantes al confesionario

en la casa...

shao kahn: a votar! johnny cage, al confesionario

así votan todos...

cage: dos a shang tsung, uno a scorpion

scorpion: dos votos a kung lao, uno a sub zero

shang tsung: dos votos a liu kang, uno a cage

sub zero: dos votos a scorpion, uno a shang tsung

mileena: dos votos a kitana, uno a jade y borro los votos de kitana

jade: dos votos a sonya, uno a kira

kitana: (no valen) tres votos a shang tsung, dos a mileena, uno a scorpion

sonya: dos votos a li mei, uno a jade

sareena: cuatro votos a frost, dos a kira

liu kang: dos votos a shang tsung, uno a scorpion

frost: dos votos a mileena, uno a sonya

kung lao: dos votos a scorpion, uno a cage, y la mitad de mis votos son para scorpion

sonya: dos votos para sareena, uno a li mei

li mei: dos votos a shang tsung, uno a kira

mientras tanto en el estudio...

raiden: (voz baja) esta fic es cada vez mas aburrida

shinnok: aire!

raiden: repasemos la votación, quedaron shang tsung y scorpion con siete puntos nominados, también kira y frost con cuatro puntos, como sea hay que informarles

en la casa...

kung lao: ya pasó mas de la mitad de las expulsiones y yo nunca quedé nominado

liu kang: (con sacasmo) por qué será?

raiden: (se conecta con la casa) chicos! vengan!

todos van...

raiden: estamos con poco tiempo me dicen detrás de cámara así que voy a decir directamente que, shang tsung, scorpion, frost y kira son los nominados

shinnok: (detrás de cámara) si, también despedimos a los creadores de suspenso

raiden: sin mas preámbulo los dejo y vayan preparando sus cosas, otra vez (se desconecta)

sub zero: raiden está muy descortez ultimamente, pero al menos no estoy nominado

johnny cage: si, claro

liu kang: es porque sus diálogos no son tan graciosos como los nuestros

en el estudio...

raiden: aqui vienen jax y nightwolf, el carnicero y el vegetariano dejan la casa juntos

jax: que tal, man?

raiden: eh, si hola. y eso es todo...

nightwolf: ya que tengo un poco de tiempo quisiera hablar de lo que le pasó a mi familia

jax: a nadie le importa tu familia!

raiden: (mientras nightwolf habla de su familia) y eso es todo en una semana conoceremos a los expulsados, chau!

termina el programa...

raiden: alguien pongale un bozal en la boca a ese chico

shinnok: esta bien, pero lo descontaré de tu sueldo

raiden: cuál sueldo?

volvamos a lo que pasa en la casa...

johnny cage: es hora de una maldad (va al cuarto dos y apaga la luz)

sonya: (estaba sola adentro) quien apagó la luz!? estaba leyendo!

johnny cage: (en la oscuridad, lo "intenta hacer" con sonya)

sonya: uh! (le toca la cabeza) te cortaste el pelo? y tu sombrero?

cage: sombrero?

sonya: ah! largate gusano! (lo empuja fuera de la cama)

kung lao: (enciende la luz y entra) con que te haces pasar por mi, eh?

cage: que? no es cierto, no le dije quien era

sonya: vamos! rómpele la cara!

kung lao: (mira a cage) ante todo soy una persona pacifista, no como tú que me retaste a una pelea y te dí una paliza lo recuerdas?

cage: no

kung lao: que te enojaste porque sonya se acostó conmigo en tu cumpleaños

cage: tendrás que ser mas específico

kung lao: fue en the pit II, un día después de tu cumpleaños. te había dado una paliza por llamarme aprendiz. te pregunté si la caca era rica y dijiste que era deliciosa

cage: y comí caca?

kung lao: emmm... no. creo que no

cage: tu tienes todas las mujeres y yo no. por que? cual es el origen de mi fracaso?

liu kang: (entra al cuarto con todos detrás) tal vez porque eres molesto...

sub zero: gruñón...

kung lao: irritante...

sonya: alzado...

frost: orgulloso...

kira: inútil...

sareena: agresivo...

li mei: gritón...

jade: racista...

mileena: vanidoso...

kitana: insensible...

shang tsung: gay...

scorpion: lotería!

cage: suerte que no hay mas participantes dentro de la casa

sonya: que hacen todos ustedes aqui?

todos menos scorpion y shang tsung: es nuestro cuarto

cage: y... scorpion y shang tsung, que están solos en el otro cuarto, hacen cosas raras por la noche?

shang tsung: (le tapa la boca a scorpion) no es de su incumbencia, señor cage

cage: ayúdenme, que haré con sonya?

kung lao: (baja la cabeza) solo, déjala en paz

kira: acordate que yo por ahí me voy en una semana

frost: yo también, aprovechame

kung lao: (a los demás) podrían retirarse unos minutos?

liu kang: serán dos contra uno, te ayudo?

kitana: (golpea en la cabeza a liu kang) atrevido!

kung lao: puedo solo

kitana: estoy segura que si

liu kang: que fué eso?

shao kahn: esperen! antes de que se dispersen tengo un aviso

cage: habla, craneo de vaca

kahn: el creador de la fic dice que liu kang, sub zero y johnny cage a partir de hoy duerman en el cuarto uno, es todo

liu kang: por que? quien lo convencería? puedo llevarme a kitana?

kahn: no, y no insistas

liu kang: oh, no

kitana: descuida, el creador debio ser muy sabio para tomar esa desición

FLASHBACK EN 3, 2, 1...

kitana: (en el confesionario) gran hermano!

kahn: que quieres? una operación?

kitana: quisiera hablar con el creador de la fic

kahn: un momento, lo llamaré por celular...

kitana: espero

kahn: (me llama por teléfono) hola!

matiaspunk01: quien interrumpe mientras doy un examen!?

kahn: el gran hermano, la participante kitana solicita hablar con usted

matíaspunk01: pasamela!

kitana: estas ahi?

matiaspunk01: dime, que puedo hacer por ti?

kitana: quiero que quites a todos los chicos de mi cuarto, excepto a kung lao

matiaspunk01: y por que?

kitana: porque...

profesor: con quien habla!? en un examen no se habla por celular!

kitana: lo harás?

matiaspunk01: esta bien, chau

profesor: dame tu celular! (me quita el celular)

matiaspunk01: por que? (en mi mente) un momento, esta es mi fic, y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

entonces matiaspunk01 saca una espada y corta en pedacitos a su profesor y le quita el celular...

fin del FLASHBACK!

kitana: como sabrás, el dueño de la fic solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros

liu kang: esta bien, te creo

kung lao: pueden irse ya!?

al dia siguiente...

liu kang: uh! este cuarto me da asco. no hay chicas, estoy lejos de kitana, scorpion ronca, sub zero moja la cama, johnny cage no para de moverse y shang tsung cambia de forma cada vez que se tira un pedo

shang tsung: eso no es cierto

liu kang: que no es cierto? mira estas imágenes (le muestra la cámara)

shang: esa es mi cámara!

liu kang: era, aqui te disfrazaste de maradona, después de rodrigo bueno, después de antonio banderas, después del chavo, y finalmente de carmen barbieri

shang: que fea cuando duerme

liu kang: espera, hay más

shang: no, basta

sub zero: no mojo la cama, es que mis brazos congelados se derriten

scorpion: eso cuenta como mojar la cama

sub zero: claro que no

mientras tanto en el otro cuarto...

kung lao: uh! que noche, incluso kitana está en mi cama, acaso lo hice también con ella?

kitana: (despierta) eh? no, es que tome mucho y me desmayé y caí sobre mileena

mileena: quitate, elefante!

que pasó anoche? scorpion ronca? sub zero moja la cama? por qué maté a un profesor?

lo volveré a hacer? a alguien le importa la familia de nightwolf? lo estará esperando ashrah afuera? que hacían scorpion y shang tsung cuando dormían solos en el cuarto uno?

en el próximo episodio, las respuestas (tardé una banda en hacer este)

y aclaro, este capítulo lo empecé antes del superclásico river vs boca, por eso la escena de shinnok y raiden


	21. Chapter 21: el arte apesta

que onda chavos y chavas, pibes y pibas, niños y niñas, idiotas y lesbianas?

empezaré respondiendo...

que pasó anoche? no lo recuerdo

scorpion ronca? si

sub zero moja la cama? también

por qué maté a un profesor? por que me quitó el celular, y odio las pruebas de historia

lo volveré a hacer? si, en este cap (se los adelanté)

a alguien le importa la familia de nightwolf? si, a nightwolf

lo estará esperando ashrah afuera? tal vez

que hacían scorpion y shang cuando dormían solos? cosas raras, de seguro.

celebrando el cap 21 (no tiene nada de especial) de título, "el arte apesta"

empieza el dia muy tranquilo...

liu kang: (abre la heladera) no hay nada! quien se comió toda la comida?

scorpion: yo se quien. SUB ZERO!

sub zero: siempre tengo la culpa yo, no?

liu kang: pudo haber sido cualquiera

sonya: solo analicemoslo. debe haber una explicación racional

liu kang: es raiden...

johnny cage: ah, me tiene harto esa película!

liu kang: ok, pudo haber sido un mapache, un ladrón, un tarkatan, quan chi, o los robots detrás de cámara

detras de camara...

smoke, cyrax y sektor: (con la boca llena) mmmmm?

volviendo a la casa...

sonya: qué pasará hoy?

sub zero: hoy hay prueba semanal, mas tarde sabremos de qué

liu kang: (con una bolsa en la mano) apuestas! hagan sus apuestas!

sub zero: para mi, será desafío sobre hielo

scorpion: no! sobre fuego!

a la tarde... en el estudio...

shujinko: como andan? la pasaron bién? ahora verán la prueba semanal...

goro: esperen, tengo que ir al baño, pueden hacerla mas tarde?

shujinko: si, por supuesto! anda y caga feliz

goro: gracias! (se va corriendo)

shujinko: ahora si veamos la prueba semanal en vivo

volemos a la casa, en el salón de ensayos...

scorpion: que hacen estas cosas aqui?

shao kahn: las usarán para dibujar, el desafío de esta semana será un dibujo libre, el cual será juzgado por una profesora de dibujo de escuela secundaria

kung lao: pública o privada?

shao kahn: pública, pero no celebren, esta profesora les aseguro que cualquier cosa que haga alguien profesional lo considera arte, desde un enorme graffiti hasta un gato con la cara de ricardo fort

shang tsung: sin mencionar la horrible cara de frida kahlo

shao kahn: pero lo que hagan ustedes no le gustará

johnny cage: ya lo veremos

shao kahn: así es, mucho cuidado con lo que dibujan

profesora: (entra al salón de ensayos) muy bien, trajeron los diez pesos?

scorpion: como que diez pesos?

sub zero: es una ladrona

matiaspunk01: así es, yo la soporto todos los martes, tres horas

liu kang: no por favor, traigan a otra profesora, una que no use anteojos rojos, que no sea media regordeta y pálida. y a la que no debamos darle ni un centavo por materiales

profesora: yo pedí pesos, ahora ponganse a dibujar!

shao kahn: otra cosa, solo pasarán la prueba si uno de ustedes consigue 10 puntos en su trabajo

johnny cage: con esta profe? mision imposible

minutos mas tarde, todos terminan...

profesora: veamos, su nombre?

li mei: soy mei, li mei

profesora: muestra tu trabajo a la clase, li mei

li mei: (dibujó el cielo con un arcoirirs) muy bueno, no?

profesora: no esta mal, pero muchas nubes, así que es un ocho

li mei: ufa!

profesora: ahora usted, como se llama?

frost: yo, soy frost

profesora: frost cuanto?

frost: solo frost, y este es mi dibujo

profesora: muestralo!

frost: (dibujo la antártida) y?

profesora: debiste usar mas colores, casi todo el dibujo es blanco, un siete

frost: pero así es la antártida!

profesora: como se llama? que dibujo usted?

scorpion: soy hanso hasashi, scorpion es mi nombre artístico

profesora: y tu dibujo?

scorpion: (dibujo a sub zero quemándose) que le parece?

profesora: dibujaste a tu compañero quemandose? por que?

scorpion: por que lo odio, fin

profesora: un seis, y no quiero ver otro trabajo así

sub zero: (esconde su hoja)

profesora: usted debe ser el del dibujo

sub zero: mi nombre es quai liang, sub zero es mi nombre clave

profesora: muestreme su trabajo!

sub zero: (dibujó a scorpion congelado)

profesora: justo lo que pensé, un seis

sub zero: (en voz baja) por eso es profesora de arte y no tiene marido

profesora: yo tengo marido!

sub zero: que? esta ciego y sordo?

profesora: uf! usted señorita? su nombre y su dibujo

sonya: soy sonya blade (dibujó la bandera de estados unidos)

profesora: podías haber dibujado algo mas original, un siete

sonya: sabe lo que me costó dibujar las cuarenta y nueve estrellas?

profesora: la bandera tiene cincuenta! y tú!

johnny cage: no, yo no dibujé la bandera

profesora: nombre y dibujo

johnny cage: soy johnny cage, tal vez me recuerde en películas como, asalto maviso, y el mimo ninja.

profesora: no, quiero ver tu dibujo

johnny cage: (se dibujó a sí mismo con la frase "para mi gran fanático, johnny cage") se la regalo?

profesora: solo piensas en ti mismo?

johnny cage: no, a veces pienso en sonya

sonya: cerdo

profesora: un seis, y usted sigue, señorita...

sareena: me llamo sareena, solo sareena (dibujó montañas)

profesora: casi todos dibujan montañas, un siete. ahora tú

kitana: soy kitana, y dibujé esto (una playa dibujó)

profesora: una playa, todos dibujos comunes. un siete

jade: el mío le gustará! (dibujó muchos tipos de joyas) por cierto, llamo jade. como las joyas verdes

profesora: muy codiciosa, un ocho. ahora usted. dime tu nombre

kira: soy kira (dibujó armas) que le parece?

profesora: las armas te llevan a la carcel, un siete

kira: debe ser poli

profesora: tu! el chinito, nombre y dibujo

liu kang: soy liu kang. (dibujó un niño pequeño haciendo pis y caca en una pared de la escuela)

profesora: que asco! (hoy vi eso, no es broma) como pudiste? un seis, solo porque está bien pintado

liu kang: pero, todo es arte como dice usted

matiaspunk01: me consta

profesora: tu niña, que has dibujado? preséntate

mileena: soy mileena kahn, hija de shao kahn

todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

profesora: bueno, no se rían, muestra tu dibujo

mileena: (se dibujó sentada en un trono apoyando los pies sobre la espalda de kitana)

kitana: por que me dibujas asi? mi trasero es un poco mas grande

profesora: un siete para mileena kahn. y usted?

shang tsung: soy shang tsung. (se dibujó a él sobre un sillon con liu kang dándole masajes en los pies)

liu kang: ah! tus pies deben estár llenos de hongos, y eso nunca pasará

profesora: va a ser un seis. si, un seis

shang tsung: un seis?

liu kang: claro, como cinco mas uno

profesora: hasta ahora, nadie tuvo diez, ni siquiera un nueve.

scorpion: quizas porque usted no sabe enseñar

matiaspunk01: me vuelve a constar

sub zero: o no sabe nada de arte

matiaspunk01: estos chicos tienen toda la razón

profesora: que dicen? se están metiendo con mi trabajo! y tú!

kung lao: no me grite

profesora: quien eres?

kung lao: mi nombre es kung lao, descendiente del gran kung lao

profesora: (con sarcasmo) el gran kung lao, si como no? tu dibujo!

todos: (miran atentamente a kung lao)

kung lao: (dibujó un político con una horca en la mano y la frase "no puedo vivir con la culpa")

frost: gran dibujo!

li mei: no sabía que los políticos tenían corazón, muy bueno!

jade: el mejor!

profesora: pésimo! este dibujo es indignante! como vas a hacer un político suicidándose? es una gran falta de respeto! debería colgarte a ti!

mileena: de que habla? es increible su dibujo

kitana: si! pongale diez!

sareena: que gran profundidad!

kira: no se me hubiera ocurrido algo así, es genial!

profesora: yo soy la profesora! yo doy la nota! mi opinion es mucho más válida que la de ustedes!

kung lao: solo pinté lo que sentía

profesora: tenes un uno! no vuelvas a pintar nunca mas!

kung lao: (tiembla de la furia y dice en voz baja) no debo matarla, no debo matarla, no debo...

matiaspunk01: ah! lo haré yo mismo (le quito el sombrero a kung lao y corto el cuello de la profesora) aqui tienes tu sombrero

kung lao: (se pone su sombrero) quien limpiara este desastre?

shao kahn: QUAN CHI! LIMPIA! tambien tira esa cabeza y ese cuerpo a la basura

quan chi: si señor

shao kahn: salgan todos de la sala de ensayo, han perdido la prueba.

liu kang: esa profesora era una pesada

sub zero: no deja que nos expresemos

scorpion: usted dijo que era un dibujo libre

shao kahn: pero ella era la profesora, no yo.

kitana: haré la compra semanal, ven jade

jade: si, voy (se van)

kung lao: que gusto que no la maté

liu kang: salvado por el "fictioner" otra vez

johnny cage: se lo merecía esa hija de...

kung lao: contrólate, perdimos la prueba semanal, pero la próxima ganaremos

scorpion: ya sé lo que nos animará!

sub zero: cantar villancicos?

scorpion: mejor aún...

liu kang: canciones budistas?

scorpion: nada de cantar!?

johnny cage: bailemos!

scorpion: no! mortal kombat 9!

todos: nooooooooooooooooooooo!

scorpion: bue, jugaré solo.

sub zero: yo voy a refrescarme

liu kang: ya lo olvidaste?

sub zero: que cosa? (abre la heladera)

liu kang: que la heladera estaba vacía

sub zero: espero que traigan bebidas

liu kang: y de las caras!

kung lao: ya lo olvidaste?

liu kang: que?

kung lao: perdimos, significa que tenemos menos plata

liu kang: no te entiendo

kung lao: sonya! ven con la pizarra!

sonya: (trae la pizarra) para que?

kung lao: explica como funciona el sistema de plata de la casa

sonya: (empieza a dibujar) las pruebas semanales, sirven para incrementar o reducir nuestras ganancias

liu kang: como?

sonya: (sigue dibujando) una victoria significa que tendremos el doble de plata

cage: y una derrota?

sonya: que perderemos la mitad

cage: no me preocupa

sonya: (hace mas dibujos) las pruebas son una por semana, por ejemplo, si perdemos dos veces seguidas, solo tendremos el 25% de los que teníamos hace dos semanas

scorpion: explica en terminos que pueda entender

sonya: (hace aún mas) como somos cada vez menos, eso sirve como una ventaja, pero si seguimos perdiendo, terminaremos comiendo hojas como lo hacía nightwolf

johnny cage: hojas? soy alérgico!

sonya: (continúa sus dibujos) en la próxima prueba, quiero mas esfuerzo y...

kung lao: hiciste demasiados dibujos, y la tiza se te acabó, y el pizarrón todo marcado

sonya: para eso existe el borrador

sub zero: pero no tenemos

sonya: bueno, un trapo

liu kang: emmm... tampoco

sonya: entonces, como borran la tiza?

liu kang, kung lao, johnny cage, scorpion y sub zero: (se miran entre sí y dicen) con la mano!

nos vemos en el proximo episodio, ya eliminé al profe de historia, y a la de arte.

este episodio está dedicado a mi profe de arte con quien tuve una discusión hoy

si te gustó comenta "en su oficina me maréo"


	22. Chapter 22: falta de presupuesto

hola! tanto tiempo sin subir capítulos me dieron ganas de romper toda la casa

scorpion: con nosotros adentro?

matiaspunk01: no, solo tu y shang tsung

en fin... en otro capitulo de eliminación y nominación de "la casa de mortal kombat"

frost: que tal si elegimos el título de hoy?

johnny cage: a mi se me ocurrio "el día de suerte de johnny cage"

matiaspunk01: johnny cage? por que los escucho? yo mismo puedo inventar el título

en fin, otra vez... el capítulo de hoy es "falta de presupuesto"

sub zero: que calor! alguien tiene un heladito para mi?

scorpion: ya estás grande para comer un "heladito"!

frost: helado! quien quiere helado!?

sub zero: dijo helado! yo quiero!

frost: pues compra! jajajajajajaja!

scorpion: tomen agua!

sub zero: sabes, nunca te he visto beber agua

scorpion: no me gusta el agua

shang tsung: tengo una idea

sub zero: ya me preguntaba que quería

shang tsung: que tal si por hoy actuamos todos de forma sofisticada

sub zero: no se

scorpion: no me gusta usar pañuelo, y ustedes?

sub zero y frost: no, tampoco

johnny cage: actuemos como si estuvieramos en una película

sub zero, shang tsung, frost y scorpion: que?

johnny cage: seguro les costará pero lo van a sacar, y obvio seré el protagonista

scorpion: lárgate! actor de cine

mientras tanto en los estudios del canal...

shinnok: el programa debe comenzar lo antes posible, donde está el conductor?

raiden: (con sindel al lado) ya te dije que no quiero agua!

sindel: es para aclarar la garganta

raiden: quiero una virra! traemela!

shinnok: TU! VEN AQUI!

raiden: (se acerca) que pasa, señor?

sinnok: el programa peligra, tenemos cada vez menos audiencia

sindel: y en vez de virra o vino, tomamos agua

raiden: tal vez porque el público estaba conformado por los personajes que no entrarían a la casa, o no?

desde la tribuna...

taven: yo fui el protagonista de mortal kombat armageddon!

daegon: y yo el co-protagonista!

drahmin: y yo aparecí en una parte!

otra vez en el escenario...

shinnok: te das cuenta? algo le falta al programa

baraka: si, falto yo!

jax: no, falto yo!

shinnok: ustedes son impopulares, por eso los echaron

raiden: temo que es verdad

shinnok: tu! ve a tu atril y conduce (se va tras las cámaras) AIRE!

raiden: bienvenidos a una nueva gala de gran hermano, repasemos los nominados, frost, kira, scorpion y shang tsung. y veamos que pasa dentro de la casa

en la casa GH...

johnny cage: quien dice? tal vez hoy sea un día diferente

liu kang: no, debe ser otro día mas antes del final

kung lao: solo hay que soportar, recuerden que ya pasó mas de la mitad de la historia

li mei: mmmm... como terminará?

jade: conmigo

sonya: no, conmigo

shang tsung: todos los días lo mismo, se ha vuelto una rutina.

johnny cage: de que hablas?

shang: todos los días levantarse, lavarse los dientes, comer, ver television...

kung lao: pero si no hay televisión

shang: necesito almas, voy a ver a quan chi (se va)

liu kang: ya que se fue ese antipático...

raiden: (se conecta) chicos! acerquense que no muerdo

sub zero: chicos! cyber sub zero está en la tele!

liu kang: es raiden!

sub zero: ah, que tal?

raiden: traigo malas noticias para dos participantes

scorpion: (se muerden los dedos)

kira y frost: (se abrazan fuertemente a kung lao)

raiden: y shang tsung?

liu kang: está comiendo almas

kung lao: consumiendo, nene! consumiendo

johnny cage: las almas son como la droga

kung lao: exact... NO!

raiden: bien, quien debe abandonar la casa es... kira

kira: (entristece y abraza a kung) nooooo!

raiden: y la otra persona es, frost

frost: (hace lo mismo que kira) oh, no!

raiden: así es, termine de abrazar a kung lao, y de empapar de lagrimas su traje, y retírense (se desconecta)

kung lao: es cierto, empapan mi traje, pero no importa

frost y kira: nos extrañaras?

scorpion: no

kung lao: si

liu kang: no, en serio

kung lao: si, en serio

sub zero: tienes cinco mas

kitana: seis!

liu kang: que?

kung lao: ya! silencio! dejenme despedirme de ellas

kira y frost: adios (llorando)

kung lao: (baja la cabeza) adios chicas, adios

kira y frost salen de la casa, y del otro lado el pelo de frost vuelve a ser normal...

bo rai cho: bueno, es el turno de dos mujeres, como estan?

kira y frost: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (siguen de largo)

bo rai cho: por esa expresión deduzco que deben estar tristes

raiden: si, claro. llego el momento de las nominaciones

en la casa...

shao kahn: normalmente no debería darles noticias del afuera pero esto si puedo decirlo

cage: que?

kahn: el programa tiene poco rating así que hagan cosas mas entretenidas o se irán! scorpion, al confesionario

pasemos al período de nominaciones...

scorpion: dos votos a sub zero, uno a liu kang

shang tsung: dos votos a liu kang, uno a johnny cage

kitana: (tiene el veto) dos votos a mileena, uno a shang tsung y le quito sus votos a mileena

jade: (votos dobles) cuatro votos a sareena, dos a li mei

liu kang: dos votos a shang tsung, uno a scorpion

sareena: (tiene la yapa) tres votos a sonya, dos a kitana, uno a jade

kung lao: dos votos a scorpion, uno a shang tsung

mileena: (los votos que no valen) dos votos a kitana, uno a jade

cage: (inmunidad) dos votos a scorpion, uno a kung lao

sonya: dos votos a johnny cage, uno a jade

li mei: dos votos a mileena, uno a sonya

sub zero: dos votos a scorpion, uno a johnny cage (y sale del confesinario)

de nuevo en el estudio...

raiden: la mitad de la casa está nominada, scorpion con siete puntos! increíble! después mileena, sonya, sareena, johnny cage y shang tsung con cuatro puntos

sindel: (le lleva un vaso con agua)

shinnok: (susurra a raiden) tómala!

raiden: (con miedo se toma el agua) ahora a comunicarles (se conecta con la casa) holaaaaaa!

liu kang: por por los dioses!

kung lao: por dios!

scorpion: por el diablo!

raiden: traigo noticias. scorpion, estás nominado

scorpion: así nomas? no le pondrás suspenso ni nada?

raiden: supongo que kahn no les dijo...

kahn: si lo hice! ya lo saben!

raiden: estás casi todos despedidos, excepto bo rai cho, sindel y yo

johnny cage: que truchada!

raiden: y tu! nominado, mileena, sareena, shnag tsung y sonya también!

shang tsung: carajo!

raiden: así es, no tenemos mas tiempo eso fue todo chau (se desconecta)

sonya: hasta cuando va a ser así?

kitana: hasta que uno gane

liu kang: falta cada vez menos y quien gané será admirado y aclamado

sub zero: y los que pierdan serán abucheados hasta que sus oídos exploten

kung lao: que tal si mejor pensamos algo para ayudar al canal y que el programa no termine

liu kang: podríamos darles parte de nuestras ganancias

kung lao: sería una buena idea si no hubiesemos perdido las ultimas pruebas semanales

sub zero: y eso no es todo, la plata que nos dan si ganamos viene de ahí

kung lao: y la plata del premio también

shao kahn: asi es, y por falta de presupuesto solo premiarán al ganador

scorpion: que seré yo

sub zero: no, no lo serás

shao kahn: un millon de dólares es demasiada plata

cristina kirchner: les dije que no podían entregar dólares!

shao kahn: señora, váyase de mi cabina! no estaba usted internada? adios!

sub zero: también eso, los dólares valen mas que el peso argentino

liu kang: supongo que deben ser dólares blue

kung lao: que son aún mas costosos que el dolar oficial

johnny cage: entonces, yo ganaría como diez millones de pesos argentinos?

scorpion: no, yo los ganaré!

kitana: nosotros tampoco la pasamos nada bien, cada vez compramos menos comida

jade: y se termina mas rápido

scorpion: fueron esos robots!

detras de las cámaras de la casa tampoco hay nadie...

shao kahn: ellos también fueron despedidos

cristina: cráneo de vaca dame tus dólares!

scorpion: un problema menos

liu kang: tal vez deberíamos dejarlo así

scorpion: para que no vuelvan a contratar a esos ladrones lin kuei

sub zero: ya no son lin kuei! ahora son tekunin!

sonya: ay, no es cierto. solo sektor es tekunin. leí su historia

johnny cage: o lo fué, porque eso fue en mk armageddon en 2006

liu kang: o lo será, porque raiden volvió al pasado y eso aún no pasó

kung lao: si eso fuera cierto, smoke sería humano

scorpion: y sub zero un robot

sub zero: ah! al fin entendí lo de cyber sub zero. ROBOT!? YO!? NUNCA!

fuera de la casa, en estudios...

raiden: recibimos a frost y kira

frost: mírame! vuelvo a tener el pelo congelado! no se que haré ahora (llora)

raiden: (le hace señales a shinnok)

shinnok: saca su Blackbery y llama a quan chi) ven aqui quan chi, ahora!

quan chi: (aparece y guarda su motorola C200) que pasa?

shinnok: opera de nuevo a frost para que no llore mas, pero que le quede el pelo descongelado para siempre

quan chi: si, mi señor

shinnok: y otra cosa, no digas "mi señor", o creerán que somos pareja

quan chi: si, mi... digo, si señor

raiden: ahí esta quan chi, quien operará a frost permanentemente del pelo

frost: me siento un poco mejor

kira: una operación para frost, y a mi nada?

quan chi: dime, que deseas?

kira: quiero un trasero grande como el de sonya

quan chi: bien, y por qué?

kira: todas en la casa tienen un trasero grande excepto yo

quan chi: bien, las operaré a ambas

las operará? se convertirá en robot sub zero? y smoke era humano? sektor es, era o será un tekunin? por qué cristina kirchner rompe tanto los kinotos? shinnok tiene un blackberry? quan chi un motorola C200? sigan viendo mi serie por favor

esta fic me gusta pero el problema es que me limita a usar los personajes en diferente ámbito, lo cual hace más compicados los diálogos.

también tengo ganas de hacer otras, y tengo tres ideas y ustedes me ayudarán a elegir

las temáticas son las siguientes...

a) mi versión de mortal kombat 10

b) los mk en una escuela dividida por diferentes pandillas

c) los participantes fuera de la casa (la continuación de esta historia)

ya tienen las opciones a, b, y c, comenten cual les gustaría mas, haré las tres pero haré primero el que me pida la mayoría.

y perdón por no subir caps por mucho tiempo. chau!


	23. Chapter 23: el protagonista

todo bien? vengo con otro cap de ya saben...

y el tema de hoy es el siguiente...

el capítulo 23 se llamará "el protagonista"

mileena: uh, hoy esta muy soleado!

jade: perfecto para broncearse

mileena: ya te bronceaste demasiado

kitana: vamos, no peleen

shao kahn: todos al comedor!

y todos se reunen en el comedor...

shao kahn: prueba de suerte, quan chi usará su magia para mezclar los vasos. pasarán una vez cada uno, el que falle morirá y todos perderán la prueba. hay preguntas?

johnny cage: no debería primero mostrar donde está la pelotita para saber que vaso debemos seguir?

shao kahn: por hablador, serás el primero

quan chi: (mezcla los tres primeros vasos con magia)

johnny cage: mmm... elijo este (señala el de la izquierda)

quan chi: (levanta el vaso y la pelotita estaba ahi dentro) como lo hiciste?

johnny cage: porque esos vasos son de vidrio, son transparentes

shao kahn: sigue mileena!

quan chi: (usa vasos de plástico y los mezcla)

mileena: quiero este (señala el de la derecha)

quan chi: (levanta ese vaso y no hay nada)

mileena: oh, no!

kitana: voy a disfrutar este momento

shao kahn: no puedo matar a mi hija, todos pierden la prueba semanal otra vez

sub zero: tramposo!

liu kang: no es justo!

shao kahn: perdieron, y ya!

liu kang: que mal rollo!

kung lao: no ven lo que pasa? nos quitan nuestro dinero para salvar al programa

mileena: eso es bueno o malo?

kung lao: las dos cosas

johnny cage: desde cuando lo sabes todo?

kung lao: desde el capítulo dos. supe que no era un mariachi

scorpion: veamos, quien ganará el programa?

kung lao: (baja la cabeza)

scorpion: supongo que yo

sub zero: no, yo lo seré. dilo!

li mei: no lo presionen!

jade: si, dejenlo en paz

scorpion: claro. (agarra a kung y lo samarrea) GANARÉ!? O NO GANARÉ!?

kung lao: (empuja a scorpion)

sub zero: no deben llevarse así

scorpion: quien dejó entrar a este lin kuei!?

sub zero: tu falta de calma nos está pegando fuerte

scorpion: tendrás tu turno, lin kuei. me enfrentaré al shaolin

kung lao: ya peleamos dos veces, vamos 1 a 1

scorpion: en la primera, te refugiaste en tus amigos

kung lao: pero yo personalmente te maté

scorpion: en la segunda te dí una paliza

kung lao: pero fué en el infierno, solo ahí tienes mas fuerza

scorpion: te daré dos días para que te despidas de tus amigos, después de eso...

shao kahn: solo yo puedo habilitar una pelea!

scorpion: la habilitarás?

shao kahn: si

scorpion: además no será una pelea, SERÁ UNA MASACRE!

shao kahn: tienen dos días para entrenar

liu kang: y donde será la pelea?

scorpion: en el infierno

kung lao: no, en el templo shaolin

scorpion: ni lo sueñes

shao kahn: será en living forest

scorpion: suena bien. dos días! y luego...!

kung lao: si, ya sé! (se va)

liu kang, sub zero y johnny cage: (van detrás de él)

scorpion: chillones!

shang tsung: para qué quieres pelearle?

scorpion: quiero tomar el protagonismo de la fic

shang tsung: que clase de control

scorpion: sus mujeres

shang tsung: suena en buen plan, pero kitana es mia

scorpion: como quieras

mientras tanto en el patio de la casa...

sub zero: esta es una situación límite, scorpion no es facil de vencer

kung lao: tengo lo que necesito para vencerlo

sub zero: si? que es?

kung lao: que es? la fe!

liu kang: podemos enseñarte algunas tecnicas

johnny cage: creemos que podrás aplicarlas en combate

sub zero: tienes poder, pero falta otra cosa. reflejos

liu kang: también hemos notado que en un combate te pones demasiado nervioso

kung lao: (con sarcasmo) así que ahora van a corregirme

sub zero: asi es, scorpion es cosa seria

kung lao: pero no van a enseñarme a tirar bolas de fuego, hielo, o esa cosa rara verde que lanza johnny cage

johnny cage: te refieres a mis mocos?

kung lao: iban a enseñar eso?

liu kang, sub zero y johnny cage: (se juntan para planear una idea)

kitana: hola!

kung lao: emmm... hola

kitana: así que pelearás con scorpion

kung lao: no es ni la primera ni la ultima vez

sonya: hola! necesitas entrenamiento? aprende mis técnicas

kung lao: no, el kung fu shaolin es suficiente

mileena: necesitas resistencia? puedo dártela

kung lao: debo concentrar mi energía

persona fuera de la casa: muy dragon ball z!

kung lao: quien dijo eso!?

mileena: se dice "ki"

liu kang: por fin terminamos de planear, te enseñaré mi "flying kick"

johnny cage: te enseñaré mi super codazo

sub zero: y yo te enseñaré a combatir con arma

kung lao: pero eso ya lo sé hacer, solo que no tengo mi espada aqui

sub zero: entonces... haré unas galletas

kung lao: congeladas no!

dos días y cinco galletas mas tarde... al despertar

sareena: uh! eso fué maravilloso

kung lao: aún lo recuerdas? pasó ayer a la noche

sareena: buena suerte hoy (lo besa en la boca)

las otras chicas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

en fin, pasemos a la acción...

shao kahn: shirai ryu, shaolin, prepárense! irán al living forest conmigo. QUAN CHI!

quan chi: necesita un portal? (abre un portal)

liu kang: podemos ir a ver el combate?

shao kahn: no, y no insistas

liu kang: si?

shao kahn: muy bien

en el living forest...

shao kahn: formen una linea!

todos: (sacan lapiz y hoja y dibujan una linea)

shao kahn: no esa clase de línea!

sub zero: ya se! (con sus poderes hace una línea de hielo delante de ellos)

shao kahn: (hace aparecer un balón y lo patea en la cabeza)

sub zero: hey! no estaba listo!

shao kahn: combatientes a mi!

scorpion y kung lao: (patean un balón cada uno hacia shao kahn)

shao kahn: (con sus poderes, hace que los balones vuelvan a sus caras)

sub zero: jaja!

shao kahn: round 1, FIGHT!

scorpion aparece detrás de kung lao y lo golpea en la espalda, kung lao hace lo mismo dandole un golpe sobre la cabeza, lanza su sombrero que corta a scorpion en el aire

scorpion: no me dolió!

scorpion intenta quemar a kung lao pero éste se le acerca y gira haciendo volar a scorpion

shao kahn: kung lao wins!

kung lao: wow! parece que...

scorpion: (se levanta)

kung lao: ...gané?

shao kahn: round 2, FIGHT!

scorpion lanza su spear, kung lao se quita y corta la soga con su sombrero

scorpion: que!? espera! (saca otra punta e intenta atarla a la soga

kung lao: mi turno (va detrás de él y le rompe la espalda)

scorpion: espera! eso no es justo! (cae al suelo)

shao kahn: kung lao wins!

todos menos shang tsung van a celebrar la victoria de kung lao

liu kang: bien hecho! pero no usaste nuestras tecnicas

kung lao: tal vez por que no me las enseñaron

kitana: (abraza a kung lao) eres extraordinario!

shang tsung: (desde lejos) grrrrrrrrrr! (lanza una bola de fuego a kitana)

kung lao: cuidado! (empuja a kitana y recibe la bola de fuego)

shang tsung: así aprenderá

liu kang: que te hizo el a ti!?

kitana: (a kung lao) me salvaste! por que?

kung lao: (tomándose ell pecho) por que soy un hombre y así me debo comportar

liu kang: o sea que...(a shang tsung) ibas a atacar a kitana!?

shang tsung: así es

kung lao: dale su merecido!

shao kahn: el combate terminó! a casa! (vuelven todos a la casa GH)

liu kang: puedes caminar?

kung lao: si, pero tal vez deba descansar y mucho

liu kang: y usted, shao kahn. no castigará a shang tsung?

shao kahn: no

liu kang: y por qué no?

kitana: déjalo así, no entrará en razón

liu kang: (a kung lao) de acuerdo, te llevaré hasta el dormitorio (pone el brazo de él sobre su espalda)

kung lao: gracias (camina rengueando)

todos se habían hido, menos kitana y mileena...

kitana: (sonrie) ah! mi heroe!

mileena: quien es tu heroe!?

kitana: emmm... liu kang

mileena: mas vale! o morirás!

kitana: no lo harás

mileena: ah, no?

shao kahn: no! hasta que salgan de la casa

mileena: si, papi!

shao kahn: así está mejor

kitana: (burlandose) si, papi!

mileena: te divierto?

kitana: si, y mucho

mileena: y por que!?

kitana: porque yo soy una dulce princesa, y tu una tarkatana

mileena: mírame! (se quita el velo, y tiene dientes normales y la nariz linda)

kitana: aún así soy la mas hermosa

mileena: no, clon mio

kitana: no, tu eres el clon

mileena: tranquila hermana...

kitana: no me digas hermana!

jade: aún tienen diferencias, eh?

mileena: te importa?

jade: solo decía que...

kitana: entendemos, y las superaremos en otra vida

sonya: el trio miseria, como andan?

kitana, mileena y jade: bien

sonya: reunión de chicas en el cuarto dos, ahora

jade: pero, está kung lao ahi, no podemos

sonya: y que tal aqui?

kitana: me parece bien

sonya: chicas! vengan!

las demas chicas aparecen...

li mei: tengo aqui un cuaderno, donde anotaré todos los temas que hablemos

sareena: (le quita el cuaderno) a ver un vistazo! aquí están todos los temas que hablaremos

sonya: (al lado de sareena lée) vestidos, ropa interior, zapatos, perfumes, dinero, joyas, fama, kung lao...

jade: buén material

hasta aquí el video, digo el capítulo de hoy.

la votación del otro capítulo terminó en triple empate con cero puntos (nadie se copó en votar)

así que haré las tres historias cuando acabe ésta, y desde luego, chau!


	24. Chapter 24: sangre, sudor y mas sangre 1

hola! les traigo paz... no mentira les traigo otro capítulo de la ficción mas complicada del mundo, "la casa de mortal kombat"

en el capítulo de hoy, otra vez combate con personajes de otras sagas así que si odian a street fighter, tekken o king of fighters, quedense a verlo porque está re bueno!

que me falta? ah, el nombre del capítulo. se llamará "sangre, sudor, y mas sangre" (parte 1)

shao kahn: su atención! hoy se reunirán con participantes de otros "gran hermano"

johnny cage: en serio? y habrán chicas?

shao kahn: sin duda, pero irán a pelear!

shang tsung: si te refieres a otro estúpido torneo, ya estoy satisfecho con los dos que ya gané

shao kahn: esta vez participarán el gran hermano uruguay (tekken) paraguay (king of fighters) y el de chile (street fighter)

kung lao: otra vez ryu y ken?

shao kahn: (burlándose) otra vez ryu y ken, otra vez ryu y ken, si estarán ahí!

liu kang: y también estará el que se parecia a mi?

shao kahn: marshall law? si, y su amigo también, el que casi manda al hospital a tu amigo

kung lao: el tambien quedó tumbado

scorpion: genial! ya quiero partírsela a sub zero!

sub zero: por que a mi?

sonya: bueno, vamos!

shao kahn: no tan rápido! solo puedo llevar a ocho luchadores

mileena: vas a elegirme, no papi?

shao kahn: si, y también a tu hermana

kitana: no soy su hermana

shao kahn: también a shang tsung

shang tsung: así es, debo defender mi título como campeón de mortal kombat

liu kang: no, yo soy el campeón de mortal kombat

shao kahn: bien, tu vas y también al tipo de la gorra

kung lao: es un sombrero, y soy lao, kung lao

shao kahn: y al river-boca de mortal kombat

scorpion y sub zero: somos nosotros! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

shao kahn: y lamentablemente, a johnny cage

sonya: y por que no yo? soy mas fuerte que johnny cage (le tuerce el brazo)

johnny cage: no es justo! me duele!

shao kahn: los demas llevarán seis hombres y dos mujeres

scorpion: y johnny cage, aunque no parezca, es un hombre

shao kahn: me teletransportaré directamente, ustedes pídanle a quan chi

todos: QUAN CHI!

quan chi: si, ya sé (abre un portal y los elegidos pasan) llegamos, la isla de mortal kombat

shang tsung: emmm... no es aquí donde pelearemos

quan chi: DIABLOS! (se teletransportan al mundo exterior) la arena de kahn, aqui es

shao kahn: ya era hora! llegan tarde! como puede ser?

shang tsung: quan chi nos teletransportó a...

quan chi: (le tapa la boca) aquí, si

shao kahn: conozcan a bison, jefe de street fighter

bison: estos débiles pelearán contra mis muchachos? jajajaja! pero son nueve

quan chi: bueno, me voy (se va)

shao kahn: ese no peleaba. (a los chicos) ahora les presento a heihachi mishima del tekken

heihachi: parecen buenos muchachos, seguro podrán contra los mios?

liu kang: todos son tan presumidos como usted?

shao kahn: y este es rugal, jefe del king of fighters

rugal: bueno, en realidad hubo muchos jefes pero soy el mas popular

johnny cage: este es un jefe? no parece tan rudo, está todo flaco

rugal: insolente!

shao kahn: y estos son sus rivales

aparecen los personajes de street fighter, tekken y king of fighters, todos con mucho odio...

ryu: LIU KANG!

liu kang: RYU!

ken: KUNG LAO!

kung lao: KEN!

law: LIU KANG!

liu kang: MARSHALL LAW!

paul: KUNG LAO!

kung lao: PAUL PHOENIX!

joe: LIU KANG!

liu kang: y este quien es? y como sabe mi nombre?

joe: es que juego mucho mortal kombat

rugal: es joe, uno de los mas ágiles luchadores del mundo

johnny cage: (mira a cammy) me enamoré!

kung lao: te recuerda a sonya, no es verdad?

johnny cage: no, ella es mejor

sub zero: que esperas? acércate y hablale

johnny cage: (se acerca a cammy) hola, yo...

guile: (se pone delante de cammy) es mia!

paul: maldita sea, guile

guile: ah! hola paul, lindo peinado

paul: es el mismo tonto peinado que tu tienes!

johnny cage: (a cammy) como te llamas?

cammy: hola! soy cammy

guile: y yo soy guile

johnny cage: gracias pero no te pregunté

guile: mas respeto conmigo!

shao kahn: ya va a ser hora de empezar!

así se dividen los grupos...

grupo mortal kombat = scorpion, sub zero, liu kang, kung lao, johnny cage, shang tsung, kitana, mileena

grupo street fighter = ryu, ken, guile, zangief, balrog, vega, chun li, cammy

grupo tekken = kazuya, jin kizama, marshall law, paul phoenix, hwoarang, king, nina, anna

grupo king of fighters = kyo, iori, choi, terry, joe, ralf, mai, leona

quan chi: (aparece) lo siento, tuve que volver porque quería ver golpes

shao kahn: (se sienta en su trono) quan chi dirigirá a mi equipo, yo los observaré

quan chi: y las reglas?

shao kahn: designaré que bandas se enfrentarán, cada banda elige a su luchador y cuando queden luchadores de una sola banda sin perder, esa banda ganará

scorpion: lástima, yo quería partírsela a sub zero

shao kahn: mortal kombat vs king of fighters

quan chi: elijo a kitana!

rugal: yo elijo a mai (le guiña el ojo)

mai: cerdo!

kitana y mai se miran en el centro del campo de batalla

shao kahn: round 1, FIGHT!

la pelea fueron mas gritos que golpes, y los chicos se deshacían de baba viendo a mai...

johnny cage: que trasero!

liu kang: que gomas!

kung lao: que carajo dicen!? es una mujer preciosa, no es solo un cuerpo bonito

johnny cage: ya lo arruinó el señor predicador

parecía que mai iba a vencer a kitana, pero...

mai: (mira a kung lao desde lejos y piensa) es hermoso!

kitana: (sonrie de forma macabra) jajaja!

kitana se levanta, barriendo a mai, que estaba distraída, y la derrota.

shao kahn: kitana pasa a la siguiente ronda. ahora, street fighter vs tekken

bison: cammy, a pelear!

heihachi: parece facil, anna es tu turno

shao kahn: round 1, FIGHT!

los chicos volvían a deshacerse de baba...

johnny cage: mmmm... sonya

sub zero: esa no es sonya, que te pasa?

al final el "sexual kombat" la ganadora es anna y mientras ella celebra...

johnny cage: la otra no está tan mal, miren esos movimientos

scorpion: oh, si!

shao kahn: anna pasa a la siguiente ronda, ahora, king of fighters vs street fighter

rugal: leona! a por ellos!

bison: ni modo, chun li! es tuya

shang tsung: y nosotros cuando vamos a pelear?

quan chi: van a tener que esperar

un en un combate no muy largo, pero si intenso, gana chun li

shao kahn: pasarás a la siguiente ronda, ahora tekken vs mortal kombat

heihachi: nina, gana ese punto!

mileena: GRRRRRRRRRR!

quan chi: bien, entre mujeres se pueden entender

nina y mileena se miran con mucho odio en el centro del escenario...

shao kahn: round 1, FIGHT! ya me pudrí de decir esto a cada rato

nina saca una ametralladora y dispara mientras mileena esquiva hasta que le da...

mileena: AUCH! no puedo seguir!

shao kahn: con trampa!...

nina: hey!

shao kahn: nina pasa a la siguiente ronda, pasemos al combate de verdad

chicas: hey!

shao kahn: street fighter vs mortal kombat

bison: ken, esta es tu pelea

quan chi: creo que pondré a...

chicos: (esperan ansiosos su decisión)

quan chi: sub zero

sub zero: SI!

shao kahn: preparen sus dentaduras para esta pelea, FIGHT!

mientras sub y ken pelean...

scorpion: yo quería patearle la cola a sub-zero

quan chi: en otra ocasión, esta vez deberán competir y ya!

scorpion: y también al shaolin que me robó el protagonismo

kung lao: como puedo robarte algo que nunca tuviste?

liu kang: uuuuuuuuuh! en mi país a eso se le llama...

scorpion: a quien le importa!

sub zero finaliza el combate con un cabezazo que deja mareado a ken

ken: me las pagarás! (se toma la cabeza)

shao kahn: sub zero pasa a la siguiente ronda, siguen tekken vs king of fighters

heihachi: jin kizama! mueve tu trasero de aqui!

rugal: kyo! sácalo de aqui

shao kahn: jin vs kyo, round 1, FIGHT!

johnny cage: presiento que este combate durará mucho...

shao kahn: (lo interrumpe) jin wins

johnny cage: tiempo? olvidenlo

shao kahn: seguimos! king of fighters vs mortal kombat

rugal: tu! el enano!

choi: yo?

rugal: tu eres el mas enano! ve y pelea, y trata de durar al menos diez segundos

quan chi: (al ver a choi) jajajajajaja! un duende que pelea?

kung lao: nunca debes subestimar a tu rival

quan chi: de acuerdo, tu irás

shao kahn: round 1, FIGHT!

mientras pelean...

liu kang: ese choi es como freddy krueger, solo que mas pequeño

scorpion: es una mezcla entre freddy krueger y el indio solari

mientras choi intenta rasgar a su rival con sus garras...

kung lao: (piensa) es como cinco tarkatanes juntos, y la diferencia de altura le da ventaja, quedaré en ridículo!

mai: ese es, el chico del sombrero contra choi! (desde lejos) tu puedes! creo en ti!

kung lao: (sorprendido) wow (patea a choi dejándolo inmovil)

shao kahn: kung lao wins!

kung lao: es como patear una almohada

choi: mis anteojos! pagarás por esto, chico sombrero!

kung lao: tu también tienes uno

shao kahn: otro punto para mortal kombat, siguen street fighter vs tekken

bison: quiero algo de puños, balrog! irás a boxear!

heihachi: hwoarang! es hora que te luzcas! escucha, el es boxeador así que cuidate la cara

hwoarang: usted no es mi maestro, señor mishima!

heihachi: quieres que convierta en jinpachi?

shao kahn: round 1, FIGHT!

mientras sucede esta pelea...

liu kang: sorprendido?

kung lao: es increíble! tal vez le gusto

johnny cage: por favor! es mai shiranui! nadie puede conquistarla

kung lao: no pretendía eso, pero si se da, se da

hwoarang patea por la espalda a balrog y gana

shao kahn: punto para tekken! siguen mortal kombat vs tekken

quan chi: scorpion, tu ganarás este torneo! empieza tu carrera

heihachi: quien es ese?

marshall: es scorpion, es un espectro del infierno y es muy feroz

paul: tu puedes! amigo ve y gana

heihachi: y tu le tienes miedo?

paul: yo? a scorpion? yo soy el mas fuerte!

shao kahn: ahora!

scorpion: (quema a marshall) eso tienes por ser de otra saga (lanza su spear)

marshall: ah! (lo esquiva y lanza golpes para todos lados)

scorpion: (se teletrasporta varias veces hasta que marshall se marea)

marshall: estas en todos lados (toma aire rapido)

scorpion: lero, lero, ya te cansaste? (lo remata de una patada)

kahn: scorpion wins! siguen king of fighters vs street fighter

rugal: iori, tu sigues

bison: zangief, acábalo!

zangief: si señor! (se acerca a iori) lindo conjunto de ropa, tu mami te lo compro?

iori: (le da un uppercut sin previo aviso y lo derriba) nunca te burles de mi

shao kahn: como sea ya terminó, es punto para king of fighters, ahora tekken vs king of fighters

heihachi: mmmm... paul!

rugal: terry bogard

terry: cree que le gane?

rugal: no, tengo el peor equipo

shao kahn: se acaba el tiempo, peleen!

paul: AAAAAAAAAAH! SOY EL LUCHADOR MAS DURO DEL UNIVERSO!

terry: y? no entiendo

una paliza mas tarde, paul gana la pelea...

shao kahn: street fighter vs mortal kombat!

guile: quiero pelear!

bison: para evitar escándalo te dejaré pelear

quan chi: a quien elijo?

johnny cage: yo pelearé, por cammy (se acerca a guile)

guile: tu otra vez? te romperé la nariz!

johnny cage: no, no lo harás

guile: no es broma, soy boina verde

johnny cage: y yo soy gafas negras

esta pelea fue a puros golpes sin defenderse, y guile gana...

guile: sabes quien soy yo!? el protagonista de street fighter!

todos los de street fighter se sorprenden...

guile: que? nunca vieron la pelicula?

shao kahn: king of fighters vs mortal kombat

rugal: ralf, saca la basura!

quan chi: tal vez shang tsung

liu kang: y yo cuando voy a pelear?

quan chi: mañana, o sea dentro de 21 minutos

shao kahn: round 1, FIGHT!

shang tsung: (lanza calavera de fuego)

ralf: ay! no sabía que usaría poderes (cae al suelo)

shang tsung: ignorante

shao kahn: suficiente! tekken vs street fighter

heihachi: kazuya?

kazuya: si?

heihachi: estas listo?

kazuya: descuida, lo haré bien

bison: vega!

mientras combaten...

johnny cage: quien tiene hambre?

mileena: yo quiero comerme a kung lao

kung lao: una vez dejenme en paz, debo concentrarme para mi próximo combate

liu kang: además, comer antes de pelear es malo, y tu (johnny cage) te comiste los puños de ese tal guile

shao kahn: vega wins!

heihachi: (a kazuya) eso me pasa por tener fé en ti

shao kahn: ahora, street fighter vs king of fighters

ryu vs joe, round 1, FIGHT!

ryu: por que te paras así? estas rengo?

joe: (le lanza una patada)

ryu: (le sangra la boca) ya verás! (lanza un puñetazo fuerte)

joe esquiva ese puñetazo y le tuerce el otro...

ryu: de acuerdo! tu ganas! suéltame!

joe: yo seré rengo pero tu serás manco (lo suelta)

shao kahn: punto para k.o.f., mortal kombat vs tekken

liu kang vs king

round 1, fight!

mientras pelean...

johnny cage: nunca había visto algo parecido, hombre con cola y cabeza de leopardo

sub zero: debe ser el resultado de un caso de zoofilia

hasta aqui la primera parte, en la segunda el resultado de la pelea y el resto del torneo...


	25. Chapter 25: sangre, sudor y mas sangre 2

hola! como andan? este capítulo será la segunda parte del capítulo anterior

repasemos...

ya se pelearon casi todas las peleas de la primera ronda, solo faltaban liu kang vs king

y la pelea continúa...

liu kang: no te temo, demonio!

heihachi: (desde lejos) no es un demonio, es un leopardo con cuerpo humano

liu kang: eres primo de kintaro?

king: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (corre hacia liu kang)

liu kang: (piensa) tengo miedo! quiero a mi mamá!

king: (golpea a liu kang)

liu kang: (vuela hacia atrás) esto no ha terminado! (se levanta)

shang tsung: (desde lejos) y que vas a hacerle? vas a servirle jugo de manzana?

scorpion: por qué de manzana? mejor dale una bola de estambre!

liu kang: WATAAAAAAAAAA! (patada voladora a la cara de king)

king: AAAAAAAAAHH! (lo vuelve a golpear)

liu kang: es todo! no puedes burlarte de mi! (patada bicicleta)

king: (recibe las patadas hasta que logra morderle una pierna) GRRRRRRRRR!

liu kang: suelta mi pierna! por favor! (intenta liberarse)

king: (le clava los colmillos sangrando gravemente a liu kang y lo suelta)

liu kang: (cae al suelo tomándose la pierna) AY! ME DUELE!

king: GRRRRRRRR! (lo patea en la cara y ruge)

liu kang: (llorando) no merezco vivir! soy un débil! ya no quiero pelear!

kitana: (a kung lao) ese es tu amigo?

kung lao: ese es tu novio?

quan chi: vaya guerrero resultó liu kang, yo pensaba que sus gritos eran solo por combatir

johnny cage: ahora veo que es un llorón

kung lao: que bueno que raiden no está aquí para ver esto

raiden: (aparece) si lo estoy, y me avergüenza mucho

shao kahn: bien, es punto para tekken, que empieze la siguiente ronda!

shang tsung: creo que empezará la siguiente ronda

shao kahn: SILENCIO! la segunda ronda empezará con tekken vs street fighter

heihachi: CARAJO! no se que hacer. ya se! (saca un dado)

jin: para que el dado?

heihachi: cada uno de ustedes tendrá un número, y el que salga peleará!

anna: y que número soy?

heihachi: anna 1, nina 2, jin 3, hwoarang 4, paul 5, king 6

shao kahn: VAMOS! NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA! ALGUNOS DEBEMOS TRABAJAR MAÑANA!

heihachi: un momento! (le sale el número 2) quien era el número dos?

nina: era yo!

shao kahn: por fin! y su rival?

bison: elijo a chun li

shao kahn: combate femenino, eh? round 1, FIGHT!

nina: (saca sus armas) sonríe, chinita

chun li: no necesitas armas para pelear, vamos! pelea como hombre!

nina: soy mujer! (tira sus armas y corre a golpearla)

chun li: (corre y la esquiva)

nina: (de espaldas) por qué no me atacaste!? (se da vuelta)

chun li: (toma un arma de nina y le dispara) los chinos somos mas listos

shao kahn: los chinos son mas tramposos, punto para street fighter

chun li: viejo arrugado!

shao kahn: mortal kombat vs tekken

quan chi: kitana! gánale!

shao kahn: ahora, si heihachi pudiese apurarse con el dado...

heihachi: salió el uno!

anna: significa que es mi turno. oh, yes!

shao kahn: para la próxima quiero un combate mujer vs hombre, entendido?

heihachi: y ahora quien es el que no se apura?

shao kahn: cállate! round 1, FIGHT!

mientras pelean...

liu kang: maestro!

raiden: (lo mira seriamente)

liu kang: emmm... sobre lo que dije hace un rato, estaba mal por haber perdido, ahora sé que el ser campeón de mortal kombat no me da el derecho de ganar todos los combates

raiden: por eso hiciste un berrinche de niño de cinco años?

liu kang: si señor

kitana: (tira al suelo a anna de un golpe)

shao kahn: FINISH HER!

kitana: yo no voy a matarla

shao kahn: que pena, siguen king of fighters vs tekken

rugal: joe! yo te elijo!

heihachi: (tira el dado) el número 5!

paul: ese es mi número, pero seré el número uno

shao kahn: apúrense! el contador de visitas disminuye! FIGHT!

paul: JA! YO SERÉ EL NÚMERO...!

joe: (lo patea)

paul: espera! seré el mas duro del...!

joe: (lo vuelve a patear)

paul: GRRRRRRRRRRR! (tira sus puños)

joe: (esquiva y patada en los huevos)

paul: QUE HACES!?

joe: (lo patéa en el trasero) así se trata a los bravucones

shao kahn: bien dicho! siguen street fighter vs mortal kombat

bison: no tengo ninguno bueno

guile: (riñe) recuerda que en la película de street fighter te dí una paliza

bison: bien! pelea! cada vez que me reten deberé dejarlos pelear?

quan chi: scorpion, haz los honores

scorpion: si, quan chi

shao kahn: FIGHT!

guile: (saca una ametralladora)

scorpion: (lanza su spear, clavándolo en la ametralladora)

guile: (dispara, y el arma explota)

scorpion: (lo llena de fuego a guile)

shao kahn: es notable, todos están mas cansados ya que no tuvieron descansos

quan chi: (desde lejos) descansaron durante los otros combates!

shao kahn: tekken vs mortal kombat

heihachi: (tira el dado y sale el 4)

hwoarang: si! es mi turno!

quan chi: kung lao!

shao kahn: round 1, FIGHT!

hwoarang: hola! soy hwoarang (extiende su mano)

kung lao: (piensa) será un truco?

hwoarang: vamos! preséntate

kung lao: si, soy kung lao (le da la mano)

shao kahn: que tierno, ¡AHORA PELÉEN!

hwoarang: te cambio mis gafas por tu sombrero

kung lao: no es cualquier sombrero, este es un arma de combate

hwoarang: asi que eres de mortal kombat, eh?

kung lao: un momento, estas haciendo tiempo?

hwoarang: si, estoy agotado y quiero descansar

kung lao: (salta y lo patéa) se aprovechan de mi nobleza

hwoarang: (se levanta del suelo) nadie se burla de mi! solo quiero respirar unos minutos

kung lao: y crees que lo permitiré? (se teletransporta y lo agarra para lanzarlo)

shao kahn: punto para mortal kombat, de nuevo los mismos!

heihachi: (lanza el dado al aire)

king: (agarra el dado en el aire y lo destruye)

quan chi: quien desea perder ahora?

shang tsung: solo yo puedo vencer a king

quan chi: bien! tú iras

liu kang: (le mete la traba a shang tsung)

shang tsung: (cae al piso) que haces!

liu kang: una pequeña broma

shang tsung: acabas de alterar mis poderes! no podré transformarme!

liu kang: si, como no?

shang tsung: te da envidia que yo venceré a king y tu no

liu kang: claro que no (en su mente) lo conseguí! ahora perderá!

quan chi: prepárate

shao kahn: round 1, FIGHT!

shang tsung: todo lo que tengo que hacer es... (se transforma en una rata) ¡oh, no!

king: GRRRRRRRRR! (persigue a la rata hasta que la rata se cansa)

shang tsung (rata): ¡no me comas!

king: (agarra y come a la rata y escupe sus huesos)

shao kahn: eso fue asqueroso hasta para mi, siguen mortal kombat vs tekken

sub zero vs jin kazama...

shao kahn: round 1, fight!

sub zero: no, no la pasarás bien (congela el piso)

jin: (cae al piso) GRRRRRRRRRRR! (se transforma en "devil jin")

sub zero: carajo! esto no estaba en mi contrato

jin: (gira y patea 5 veces a sub zero)

sub zero: ojala yo tubiera un combo así

jin: (lanza un rayo a sub zero)

sub zero: (saca su kori blade y corta el pecho de jin)

jin: (vuela y cae sibre sub zero)

shao kahn: devil jin wins! king of fighters vs street fighter

se enfrentarán, iori vs vega

shao kahn: FIGHT!

iori: (se queda quieto)

vega: que haces? no peleas?

rugal: manos fuera de los bolsillos!

iori: esto no es la escuela!

vega: (corta el pecho de iori) jajaja!

iori: pagarás por eso (le hace un combo de 37 golpes)

rugal: si, así son las peleas en king of fighters

vega: sigo de pie, imbécil!

iori: ah, si? (le sopla)

vega: (cae al suelo) uh!

shao kahn: iori wins! comienzan los cuartos de final! las cuatro peleas serán al mismo tiempo

johnny cage: al mismo tiempo?

quan chi: si, al mismo tiempo

liu kang: como que al mismo tiempo?

kung lao: todos al mismo tiempo

scorpion: al mismo...

shao kahn: YA BASTA! quienes pelearán serán, chun li vs kitana

kitana y chun li: (se juntan en una parte del campo)

shao kahn: jin vs scorpion, kung lao vs joe, y king vs iori.

los 8 mencionados se reunen en el centro del campo...

shao kahn: otra cosa, los dos primeros que acaben pelearán entre sí, igual que los dos últimos

quan chi: mientras tanto yo reviviré a la rata, digo a shang tsung

shao kahn: peleen! que me estoy aburriendo

liu kang: que pena que no traje mi equipo de apuestas

johnny cage: apuestas ilegales?

king: (golpea salvajemente a iori)

iori: (se levanta dolorido) maldito...

king: (vuelve a tirarlo al piso)

shao kahn: se acabó! el próximo que gane peleará contra king

chun li: (patea a kitana)

kitana: (golpea a puñetazos y remata con su abanico) gané!

chun li: (se levanta del suelo) tuviste suerte!

shao kahn: así despedimos a la gente de street fighter

bison: son unos inútiles!

shao kahn: ahora kitana, pelearás con king

kitana: ahora?

shao kahn: después, cuando las otras peleas acaben

scorpion: (golpea por detrás a jin)

jin: (se transforma en devil jin) ¡siente la furia divina!

scorpion: siente la furia de mi spear! (lanza su spear)

jin: (lo esquiva) tendrás que ser mas rápido!

scorpion: (prende fuego el piso)

jin: AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAHHH! APÁGALO!

scorpion: (apaga el fuego)

jin: (cae al suelo) lo pagarás! (intenta levantarse y vuelve a caer)

shao kahn: scorpion wins!

scorpion: yo soy el único demonio aquí!

joe: (lanza patadas a kung lao)

kung lao: (toma su sombrero con la mano) ven si te atreves

joe: IAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (corre hacia él)

kung lao: (se hace a un lado)

joe: que!? (pasa de largo)

kung lao: (corta a joe por la espalda)

liu kang: wow! tremendo corte le hizo!

shao kahn: kung lao wins!

kung lao: en todos los juegos hay alguien que salta en una pata

johnny cage: es cierto, en mortal kombat es kira, es tekken es bruce, en king of fighters es joe, y en...

shao kahn: si! ya se entendió!

johnny cage: bueno, solo decía...

shao kahn: en fin así despedimos a los king of fighters

rugal: sabía que tenía el peor equipo!

shao kahn: en la próxima ronda, king vs kitana, y scorpion vs kung lao

kitana: ahora sí!

shao kahn: FIGHT!

king: (ruge)

kitana: (patéa su cara) ha!

mientras king y kitana pelean...

kung lao: (saca palomitas de maiz [o pochoclos como ustedes prefieran] y come)

scorpion: me das unas palomitas?

kung lao: (le pasa las palomitas de maiz)

scorpion: (hunde su mano en el bote y come)

kung lao: tienes algo para beber?

scorpion: (saca dos gaseosas y le da una) aqui tienes

kung lao: (se toma la gaseosa) gracias!

scorpion: esta peléa está muy interesante

kitana: (hace levitar a king)

king: wow wow wow!

kitana: (salta y le corta la cola)

king: AAAAAAAAAAH!

kitana: listo, sin su cola ya no es tan poderoso

shao kahn: (desde lejos) eso es dragon ball z!

kitana: aún así le dolió

king: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (lanza golpes a kitana)

kitana: AUCH! IAH! (con su abanico, le pica los ojos a king) listo, ahora no podrá verme

shao kahn: los animales sienten la vibraciones de la tierra!

kitana: y eso que significa?

shao kahn: que si te mueves, él lo sabrá

kitana: (salta sobre king y le abre la cabeza con su abanico) ahora su cerebró no funcionará!

shao kahn: los animales no usan su cerebro!

kitana: usted sí!

king: (cae al suelo)

shao kahn: despedimos así a los del tekken

heihachi: quisiera que tuvieran el poder de salir de tekken

shao kahn: tú ganas kitana, (a kung lao y scorpion) y ustedes! que esperan?

scorpion: ah, si! (patea a kung lao)

kung lao: imbécil!

kitana: esperen! es necesario que peleen? ya todos los otros se fueron, nosotros ganamos!

scorpion y kung lao: IAAAAAAAAH! (siguen peleando)

quan chi: de que me perdi?

kitana: ganamos!

quan chi: mientras tanto, yo reviví a shang tsung

liu kang: lo hubieses dejado muerto!

shang tsung: eso es ofensivo!

liu kang: y, que se siente ser una rata?

shang tsung: no te lo diré

liu kang: y por que te transformaste en rata?

shang tsung: te dije que alterarías mis poderes! y quien venció a king?

kitana: (acercándose) yo lo hice!

liu kang: lo hizo pedazos, literalmente

mientras tanto en la pelea, ambos estás casi acabados...

scorpion: grrr! GET OVER HERE! (lanza su spear)

kung lao: (atrapa el spear, pero igual es pinchado) detesto este juguete tuyo! (tira de la cuerda, y atrae a scorpion)

scorpion: queeeee!?

kung lao: (toma el sombrero, y le corta las costillas) ésto es mejor

shao kahn: kitana! ven aqui!

kitana: ahora que?

shao kahn: la gran final, tu y kung lao

kung lao: no, me niego a pelear

kitana: por que?

kung lao: tú venciste a king, tú mereces la victoria, además nunca pelearía contigo

kitana: (se sonroja)

shao kahn: entonces, kitana es la campeona!

kitana: si!

shao kahn: volvamos a la casa (se teletransportan a la casa)

al llegar a la casa...

sub zero: que pasó aqui?

sonya: nada, solo que nadie quiso limpiar

quan chi: en fin, debo preparar almas para shang tsung

liu kang: deja que se muera

li mei: y quien ganó?

mileena: yo gané!

kitana: ja ja ja ja! yo gané!

mileena: mientes!

kitana: eso quisieras, verdad clon?


	26. Chapter 26: quan chi de vacaciones

hola a todos menos a quan chi...

quan chi: y yo que hice?

estoy re agitado porque tuve una competencia deportiva en la escuela hace varios días así que empecemos a...

scorpion: agitado de que? si sos un vago?

matiaspunk01: salí cuarto lugar en velocidad, y me dieron una medalla de cerámica fría

scorpion: debes tener una velocidad celestial para salir cuarto contra esas bestias

matiaspunk01: bestias son mis compañeras y su desastroso baile.

ok, dejemos de hablar de mi día y volvamos a la historia. capítulo 26, "quan chi de vacaciones" y empieza donde terminó el anterior...

liu kang: por qué la casa está toda sucia?

sonya: ya se los dije, nadie quiso limpiar

johnny cage: este lugar parece un chiquero

scorpion: si, como el palacio lin kuei

sub zero: mas respeto a los lin kuei, somos los padres de los shirai ryu

scorpion: que!?

quan chi: (aparece con shang tsung) temo que es cierto

sonya: quan chi! ponte a limpiar

quan chi: no puedo, desde hoy estoy de vacaciones por tres días

shang tsung: pero el día de hoy casi se acaba así que solo tienes dos días

sareena: que haremos durante esos dos días?

quan chi: lo mas natural sería que aprendan a limpiar

todos: (miran a li mei)

li mei: oh, no. yo soy la que cocina, que limpie alguien mas

todos: (miran a mileena)

mileena: oh, no. estoy cansada por el torneo

todos: (miran a kitana)

kitana: no, yo tuve mas peleas que mileena. ademas soy una princesa

todos: (miran a johnny cage)

johnny cage: no, yo soy un hombre

sonya: que tiene que ver? no es una excusa

johnny cage: bueno, soy famoso

jade: nosotros también

johnny cage: yo soy rico

sareena: no en esta casa

johnny cage: yo uso el lavarropas

li mei: no es cierto, nadie lo usa

mileena: (a johnny cage) por que no puedes ser como kung lao?

kung lao: (con una aureola sobre su sombrero) si, soy muy bueno y educado

johnny cage: si lo eres, seguro te encantará limpiar la casa

kung lao: yo seré bueno, pero no imbécil

johnny cage: y quien va a limpiar?

scorpion: quien vota para que limpie johnny cage?

todos menos cage: yo!

liu kang: ya está decidido, y a donde te irás, quan chi?

quan chi: no pienso ir a ningún lado

todos: como?

quan chi: tomaré mis vacaciones en la casa, y ustedes...

scorpion: (lo interrumpe) no, nadie será tu sirviente

quan chi: ustedes serán mis sirvientes

scorpion: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

al día siguiente...

kitana: hay algo de debí preguntarte desde mortal kombat deadly alliance

mileena: pero si yo estoy desde mortal kombat 2

kitana: si, pero en ese momento usabas ropa

mileena: que quieres decir!?

jade: dícelo de una vez!

kitana: mileena, por que tienes ombligo?

mileena: a que se debe esa pregunta?

kitana: porque eres un clon y...

mileena: que no soy un clon!

shang tsung: yo puedo responderte si quieres

mileena: NO!

kitana: mmmm...

jade: dejen que hable

shang tsung: mileena fue creada a traves de un útero, el cuál le permitió tener ombligo

jade: quien lo donó?

shang tsung: se trataba de un tarkatan gigante, que perdió un diente y con ese diente, mileena fue pinchada en el estómago generándole un ombligo

mileena: GRRRRRRRRRR! ES MENTIRA!

shang tsung: a traves de ese diente gigante, que sirvió como útero, mileena era alimentada estando dentro de un tubo mágico para que no se rompa

kitana: interesante, que mas?

shang tsung: es por eso que mileena tenía aspecto tarkatan y a la vez humano

mileena: (sale corriendo llorando)

kitana: buena información

shang tsung: cuando quieras, kitana

sareena: (aparece) saben por qué estaba llorando mileena

jade: shang tsung nos contó por qué mileena tiene ombligo siendo un clon

kitana: (a shang tsung) pero no creas que humillando a mileena ganarás mi cariño

shang tsung: quieres que humille a alguien mas? a liu kang, por ejemplo?

kung lao: (aparece) que le hiciste a mileena!?

shang tsung: oh, si que miedo, llego anibal pachano

kitana: la humilló diciendo por qué tiene ombligo y la hizo llorar

jade: y todo porque kitana le preguntó

kitana: si pero no le pedí intervenir a shang tsung

quan chi: bueno, empiecen a servirme!

jade: nadie quiere servirte

shao kahn: obedezcan!

kitana: (a quan chi) compraste a shao kahn?

quan chi: no, pero me debía un favor

FLASHBACK

en el castillo de shao kahn...

shao kahn: quan chi, saluda a mis perros, sus nombres son charly y fito kahn

quan chi: hola, fito kahn (se arrodilla y le da la mano)

fito: (le muerde la mano)

quan chi: AU! es muy agresivo su perro, señor

charly: (tose con catarro)

shao kahn: cuídalos por una semana o dos, o cuando vuelva

quan chi: si señor

fito: GRRRRRRRRRRR!

shao kahn: mas vale! (se va)

quan chi: (en voz baja) ya verás! algún día me pagarás este favor, algún día un joven escritor hará una historia sobre un grupo de gente encerrada en una casa y yo pasaré vacaciones unos días ahí exactamente en el capítulo 26 de esa historia

fito: (muerde la pierna de quan chi)

charly: (vomita sobre la otra)

quan chi: es todo! (pone los perros dentro de una jaula [con magia, por supuesto] y la lanza bien lejos)

FIN DEL MALDITO FLASHBACK!

quan chi: y así fué

sub zero: enserio?

quan chi: no, pero sirve para crear drama

liu kang: y luego que pasó?

quan chi: como la jaula era mágica, los perros sufrieron drásticos cambios

johnny cage: no pudo haber sido tan malo

quan chi: se transformaron en humanos, actualmente son estrellas de rock y son conocidos como fito páez y charly garcía

kung lao: dicen que algo así pasó con un integrante de un grupo de cocineros llamado "pablo lescano"

quan chi: si, pero pasó algo peor, tiene algo parecido al caso de benjamin button

shang tsung: como que algo parecido?

quan chi: solo es joven de mente, porque tiene casi cuarenta años y actúa como un pendejo

sonya: (saca una pizarra y empieza a dibujar)

kung lao: (señalando la pizarra) si observan bien, verán que su cara parece ya una alfombra toda arrugada

shang tsung: de donde sacó esa pizarra?

quan chi: no deberían estar atendiéndome!?

johnny cage: no

quan chi: (se saca sus zapatos) johnny cage! hazme masajes en los pies!

johnny cage: kung lao sabe hacer masajes

kung lao: oh, no. yo estoy ocupado (se lleva a sonya)

quan chi: (mira a cage) que esperas?

johnny cage: no le haré masajes, debe tener un olor tremendo en sus pies

quan chi: si, y que?

johnny cage: arruinaría mi cutis, mis manos no son aptas para sus mugrosos pies

quan chi: (controla a cage y lo obliga a masajear sus pies) así me gusta

a la noche en el estudio de televisión...

raiden: este programa es una farsa, en lugar de darme vino me dan agua, en lugar de darme dinero me dan tickets, en lugar de venir público normal vienen personajes de mortal kombat, ¡odio esto!

shinnok: puede ser pero el programa aún no acabó (lo empuja) da un buen espectáculo!

se enciende el cartel de "aire"...

raiden: bienvenidos! esta es una gala de expulsion y nominacion de gran hermano! tenemos un gran programa hoy!

shinnok: (detrás de cámara) sin exagerar!

raiden: los nominados eran, johnny cage, mileena, sareena, shang tsung, y sonya

sektor: (vestido como sindel) toma el sobre!

raiden: que pasó con sindel?

shinnok: fué a visitar a una pariente en francia

raiden: (se comunica con la casa) chicos!

liu kang: tanto tiempo!

raiden: tengo en mis manos, la decisión de la gente

scorpion: que gente?

raiden: quienes abandonan la casa son, sareena y johnny cage

sareena: NOOOOOO!

johnny cage: genial! no volveré a tocar los pies de quan chi

sareena: que haré afuera! no quiero irme.

kung lao: si pudiera me iría contigo, pero no

sareena: (sonrie) ah! te estaré esperando

kung lao: ahí estaré

sareena: (besa a kung lao)

johnny cage: sonya, te estaré esperando

sonya: mejor no lo hagas

johnny cage y sareena: (se van)

bo rai cho: dos nuevos expulsados, ellos son

johnny cage: (sale tirando besos a la tribuna)

sareena: (sale bajando la cabeza)

bo rai cho: me ignoraron, me siento invisible, será un efecto del alcohol?

raiden: ahora, comenzarán las nuevas nominaciones

en la casa...

shao kahn: solo son diez participantes ahora, esta será la anteúltima nominación, mileena, al confesionario

así votan los participantes... (ya sé que es inútil pero así pruebo que no invento los nominados)

mileena: dos votos a kitana, uno a jade

sonya: dos votos a jade, uno a mileena

shang tsung: dos votos a liu kang, uno a kung lao

sub zero: (pasa la mitad de sus votos a otro) dos votos a scorpion, uno a shang tsung. la mitad de mis votos para scorpion

jade: (tiene "votos dobles") cuatro votos a li mei, dos a sonya

kitana: (tiene la carta de "yapa") tres votos a mileena, dos a shang tsung, uno a scorpion

kung lao: dos votos a scorpion, uno a shang tsung

scorpion: dos votos a sub zero, uno a kung lao

liu kang: (puede eliminar los votos de otro) dos a shang tsung, uno a scorpion, y borro los votos de shang tsung

li mei: dos votos a mileena, uno a sonya

en los estudios de tv...

raiden: han finalizado las votaciones de esta semana, como el gran hermano dijo, ésta fué la anteúltima nominación. quedaron scorpion con siete, shang tsung con seis, li mei y mileena con cuatro puntos. todos ellos nominados

detras de cámara...

sektor: no vuelvo a disfrazarme de sindel, quedo claro?

shinnok: de acuerdo, podría llamar a cyrax o a smoke para la próxima

de nuevo en el programa...

raiden: (se comunica con la casa) hola!

sub zero: hola

raiden: y los demás?

sub zero: hey! vengan! el cabeza de lámpara está en la televisión!

raiden: (con sarcasmo) gracias, tengo a los nuevos nominados, les diré uno por uno si lo están o no. liu kang!

liu kang: dígame

raiden: no estás nominado. sub zero!

sub zero: dilo

raiden: no estás nominado. li mei

li mei: si?

raiden: ah, estás nominada

li mei: oh, no!

raiden: jade, no estás nominada

jade: que bueno!

raiden: scorpion, estás nominado

scorpion: si, claro

raiden: sonya!

sonya: aqui!

raiden: no estás nominada. kung lao!

kung lao: si, lord raiden?

raiden: tu no estás nominado

kung lao: que bueno saberlo

raiden: princesa kitana, no está nominada

kitana: como siempre

raiden: shang tsung

shang tsung: que quieres?

raiden: decirte como casi todos los días que estás nominado

shang tsung: de seguro me salvaré otra vez

raiden: mileena, estás nominada

mileena: oh, no! no quiero perder mi bello rostro nuevo!

raiden: como sea, adios! (se desconecta) ahí lo tienen. y recibimos a johnny cage y sareena

johnny cage: hola a todo el mundo!

todos: hola, señor cage!

raiden: (a sareena) menudo ánimo

sareena: ya sáben todos lo que pasa, extrañare a kung lao

raiden: si, lo sabemos

sareena: aunque también es una ventaja porque me alejé de sub zero

raiden: y esto es todo, vean durante toda la semana la convivencia de los diez participantes que quedan, chau!

aleluya! volví a subir un episodio, siento que es mas dificil para mi seguir la historia, tal vez por falta de imaginación, mis deberes, o porque deseo terminar ya la historia y hacer las otras tres que tengo pensadas. seguiré adelante, falta poco para terminar la historia y lo haré porque soy muy bueno. sigan viendo "la casa de mortal kombat"


	27. Chapter 27: tormenta de flashbacks

hola hola, les cae la rola!?

con mucho entusiasmo presento este capítulo llamado "tormenta de flashbacks"

la mejor historia, los peores títulos...

al dia siguiente del capítulo anterior...

kung lao: como creen que será la casa a partir de ahora

sub zero: terrible, extraño a sareena

kung lao: yo también, porque es MI pareja

sub zero: ok

liu kang: tal vez sea un poco mas tranquila sin johnny cage, aunque aún esté shang tsung

sub zero y kung lao: y scorpion

liu kang: con un poco mas de suerte nos libraremos de ellos

kung lao: de hecho, si ambos quedan nominados junto con alguien mas, cualquier persona, al menos uno de ellos se irá

sub zero: y nada nos garantiza que ganaremos

liu kang: juntos podremos ganar esta guerra

kung lao: tal vez no deberían tomárselo tan enserio, como cuando juegan videojuegos

FLASHBACK

liu kang: llego tu fin!

sub zero: oh, no!

en el juego...

shao kahn: liu kang wins! FATALITY!

de nuevo en la realidad...

sub zero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

liu kang: así es! quien es el campeón de mortal kombat!?

sub zero: tú!

liu kang: DILO MAS FUERTE!

sub zero: TÚ!

liu kang: así es! que no se te olvide

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

kung lao: realmente parecen unos perdedores al sentir interes por un simple juego

liu kang: un simple juego!? del cual soy el campeón!?

kung lao: si, es evidente que no eres el mismo

liu kang: estás dicendo que soy shang tsung disfrazado?

sonya: que ignorante!

kung lao: para mi será algo diferente, de mis siete mujeres solo me quedan cuatro

sub zero: empieza por devolver la cama gigante a su lugar

quan chi: no deberían estar atendiéndome?

al dia siguiente...

quan chi: por que hiciste eso?

matiaspunk01: se terminaron tus treinta segundos de fama

quan chi: creí que eran tres días

en un tema no relacionado con las vacaciones de quan chi...

shao kahn: muy bien, manga de niñas! llego la prueba semanal

quan chi: (abre una caja grande) es ésta caja...

shao kahn: (interrumpe) silencio! ponte a limpiar!

quan chi: si señor (se va)

shao kahn: en esa caja no hay nada

shang tsung: entonces para que la abren?

shao kahn: su objetivo será encontrar un reloj de oro

kitana: ahora vuelvo, voy a comprarlo a una joyería

shao kahn: no cualquier reloj, debe ser uno que esté dentro de la casa

kung lao: (desaparece, y aparece con el reloj de oro) listo!

shao kahn: como lo hiciste tan rápido?

kung lao: suponiendo que el reloj estaría dentro del lavarropas, ya que nadie se le acerca

shao kahn: olvídenlo, ustedes ganan

liu kang: bien! hace cuanto que no ganamos con facilidad?

kung lao: mejor dicho, hace cuanto que no ganamos?

kitana: si, seguimos siendo pobres

jade: solo falta un mes para volver a nuestros hogares

kung lao: si, pero aún afuera seguimos siendo pobres

shang tsung: tengo una idea

liu kang: nadie quiere saber tu idea

shang tsung: que tal si kitana se prostituye por internet?

kitana: cerdo despreciable!

shang tsung: o tal vez mileena, seguro ella lo hará con gusto

mileena: (le da una bofetada a shang tsung)

shang tsung: bueno, si no les gusta eso pueden vender su pelo

scorpion: tengo una mejor, vendamos sus cerebros

kung lao: ja, no nos darían ni un centavo

todos se ríen durante varios segundos...

liu kang: ademas de que son diminutos (se rie)

nadie mas se rie además de él...

kung lao: es increíble como empeoras los chistes

liu kang: a mi si me gustan tus chistes malos

kung lao: son buenos mis chistes

sub zero: que puedes esperar de un mundo donde los villeros son buenas personas, donde kung lao tiene a todas las chicas, donde las chicas deseen operarse, y el hecho de que un chicle y un televisor cuestan 20 pesos cada uno?

FLASHBACK

en una tienda...

sub zero: (entra) hola! quiero un chicle y un televisor de 50 pulgadas

vendedor: (levanta una caja donde hay un televisor)

sub zero: y el chicle?

vendedor: (saca un chicle de una bolsa) entre los dos son 40 pesos

sub zero: (saca un bileete) solo traje 20 pesos

vendedor: entonces deberás decidir si llevarte el chicle o el televisor

sub zero: definitivamente me quedo con el chicle

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

sub zero: increíble, pero así fué

scorpion: si que eres un tonto

shao kahn: chicos! les tengo grandes noticias!

mileena: me darás mi herencia?

kitana: libertarás a Edenia?

scorpion: matarás a sub zero?

sub zero: matarás a scorpion?

li mei: pondrás a cocinar a otro?

jade: me traerás un bronceador?

sonya: gobernaré el mundo?

liu kang: me operarán la garganta?

kung lao: me ayudarán a buscar la paz interior?

shang tsung: protagonizaré mortal kombat 10?

shao kahn: las respuetas a todo eso es = no, jamás, hoy no, hoy no, cocina tú, no tengo, no lo harás, deja de gritar, eso no existe, y pregúntale al escritor

shang tsung: ed boon! donde estás?

matiaspunk01: se refiere a mi, y no serás el protagonista de mk10

scorpion: ok, matarán a sub zero o no?

shao kahn: no, compré computadoras para todos

todos: WOW!

shao kahn: gané en el programa de concursos "salven los millones"

jade: cuanto dinero salvó?

shao kahn: los dos millones

liu kang: y quien fué su compañero?

shao kahn: el dios del trueno

scorpion: zeus?

shao kahn: no

sub zero: thor?

shao kahn: no!

kung lao: lord raiden?

shao kahn: NO! digo, SI! y ya no le llames "lord raiden"

FLASHBACK

susana: recibimos a dos nuevos participantes! ellos son shao kahn y raiden gutierrez!

shao kahn: raiden gutierrez?

raiden: (en voz baja) me dijeron que sin apellido no podría inscribirme

susana: y que parentesco tienen entre ustedes?

shao kahn: somos, emmm...

raiden: cuñados, así es

susana: que lindo que vengan los cuñados

raiden: un saludo a mi pareja (mira a shao kahn) llamada SINDEL

shao kahn: GRRRRRRRR!

susana: o sea que sindel se llama tu hermana

shao kahn: (con bronca) si (en voz baja a raiden) ésta me la pagarás tarde o temprano

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

shang tsung: espera, que preguntas te hicieron?

sub zero: y como lograste responderlas bien?

shao kahn: no olviden que soy mayor que ustedes

FLASHBACK OTRA VEZ...

susana: les explico el juego, en la mesa hay dos millones de pesos

raiden: dos millones!

susana: esos dos millones ya son suyos

shao kahn: entonces me los llevo

susana: deberán defender los dos millones

shao kahn: (se pone en posición de pelea)

susana: a traves de ocho preguntas

shao kahn: (vuelve a su estado normal)

susana: elijan una de las dos categorías (las categorías eran "arqueros" y "avalanchas")

raiden: arqueros

susana: las opciones son, 1982, 1986, 1990 y 1994. y la pregunta es...

aparece la pregunta 1 en la pantalla...

susana: en que año el arquero sergio goycochea elimina a los italianos atajando un penal?

shao kahn: esa es fácil, fue en el '90.

raiden: ah, si?

shao kahn: fuí a ver ese partido, recuerdo que en ese entonces yo tenía pelo en la cabeza

raiden: de acuerdo (pone los dos millones en la opción "1990")

susana: respuesta final! (siguen los dos millones en la mesa) han pasado la primera pregunta!

shao kahn: SI!

susana: las nuevas categorías son, "bebidas" y "guerras"

shao kahn: elijo guerras

susana: las opciones son "argentina", "chile" , "perú", y "turkmenistán"

raiden: y la pregunta?

susana: y la pregunta es, en cuál de éstos países no combatió don josé de san martín?

shao kahn: mmm... tal vez argentina

raiden: que ignorante! claramente no combatió en turkmenistán!

ponen sus dos millones en turkmenistán...

susana: respuesta final, señor director! (no caen los dos millones)

raiden: bien!

susana: han salvado los dos millones

shao kahn: me los puedo llevar ya?

susana: no, tercera pregunta, elijan entre "premiados" y "astrologico"

shao kahn: me quedo con el premio

susana: las opciones son, lady gaga, maroon 5, rise against, y eminem

shao kahn: uf...

susana: y la pregunta es... que artista o grupo recibió el premio a la canción con mejor mensaje de 2011

shao kahn: yo lo sé! fue lady gaga!

matiaspunk01: yo me siento mal porque no lo ganó rise against

ponen los dos millones sobre lady gaga...

susana: respueta final!

nuevamente elijen la correcta y conservan los millones...

susana: correcto! pregunta número cuatro y las categorías son, "muertos" y "artefactos"

shao kahn: muertos!

susana: las opciones son, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis. la pregunta es, cuantas veces murió krilin?

shao kahn: quien es krilin?

raiden: olvídalo, es uno que murió mas veces que tú

susana: bue... pasamos a la siguiente pregunta y las categorías son, "cocina" y "records"

raiden: records, suena bien

susana: a partir de ahra son tres opciones

raiden: poco mejor

susana: las opciones son, cafú, zidane y palermo. y la pregunta es... que jugador de futbol tiene el récord de mas penales fallados en un solo partido

raiden: palermo, con tres penales fallados

ponen los dos millones en palermo...

susana: respuesta final! (no caen los millones)

shao kahn: bien!

susana: muy bien! todavía tienen los dos millones

raiden: je je!

susana: pregunta número seis, (categorías, "suplentes" y "recordados")

raiden: recordados

susana: las opciones son, barcelona, real madrid, y athletic de bilbao

shao kahn: (en voz baja) no para de hablar

susana: y la pregunta es, que equipo español logró es dos oportunidades el penta campeonato?

shao kahn: el real madrid, obvio (pone todo el dinero es esa opcion)

susana: correcto! pregunta siete (eligen entre "capitanes" y "seres vivos")

raiden: tal vez deberíamos elegir seres vivos

susana: las opciones son "pasteurización" , "blindaje" y "fotosíntesis"

shao kahn: por tu culpa!

susana: y la pregunta es... cual de estos precesos tiene algo que ver con las plantas?

raiden: la fotosíntesis

shao kahn: jaja! ese es el proceso por el que se sacan fotos

raiden: que ignorante! (pone todo en fotosíntesis)

susana: respuesta final!

shao kahn: (en voz baja) odio cuando dice eso

susana: bien! llegaron con los dos millones a la pregunta final!

shao kahn: por fin!

susana: en esta pregunta solo hay dos opciones

raiden: podríamos repartir los millones entre las dos opciones, así nos quedaremos con un millón

susana: no se vale, deben poner toda la plata en una sola opción

raiden: esta bien

susana: categorías finales! (aparecen las categorías "contrucciones" y "ventas")

shao kahn: ventas!

susana: las opciones son, "pepsi" y "coca cola"

raiden: seguro vas a preguntar que marca de gaseosas es la marca líder en ventas

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

shao kahn: entonces pusimos los dos millones sobre coca cola (aunque pepsi es la mejor) y ganamos

sonya: y cuando veremos esas computadoras

shao kahn: otro día

scorpion: otra día!? pero la necesito hoy!

sub zero: ya lo oíste, mañana

scorpion: nadie hace esparar a scorpion!

quqn chi: contrólate, scorpion

scorpion: (se calma)

shang tsung: pronto tendrás tu computadora

scorpion: enserio?

shang tsung: quan chi! no deberías estar limpiando?

quan chi: si claro, ahora todos son mis jefes

shang tsung: por supuesto! tú eres un empleado, no un participante

quan chi: y que debo limpiar?

kitana: no sabemos, busca algo para limpiar

quan chi: me queda claro que no me quieren aqui

sub zero: pero quien te quiso alguna vez?

quan chi: (se va corriendo y llorando)

scorpion: pobre quan chi

li mei: lo hubieramos hecho cocinar

sonya: no, para eso está usted

perfecto, otro capítulo mas cerca del final... sigan viendo la serie que falta poco para terminar


	28. Chapter 28: dentro y fuera de la casa

hola chicos y chicas! gracias por seguir mi historia hasta ahora!

para ustedes, un nuevo capítulo y se titula "dentro y fuera de la casa"

y el capítulo empieza en los estudios de tv, mas precisamente en la camarín de raiden...

raiden: (se sienta) ...y no pude llevarme ni un solo peso, shao kahn se quedó con todo

sindel: dile que lo comparta, recuérdale que soy su esposa

shinnok: no quieres ser mi esposa?

sindel: no, lárguese!

shinnok: yo soy el productor, y usted solo es una asistente que le lleva y trae su "agua" al conductor!

sindel: en francia no me trataban así!

shinnok: pués vete a trabajar a francia!

sindel: lo haría, si yo fuese un personaje de otra saga!

bo rai cho: (aparece corriendo) uh! habré bajado como veinticinco kilos

raiden: sucede algo?

bo rai cho: (agitado) es... el ataque...

sindel: el ataque?

bo rai cho: si, el ataque... uh! puedo sentarme?

raiden: usa mi silla (se levanta de su silla)

bo rai cho: gracias! (se sienta)

raiden: de que ataque hablabas?

bo rai cho: esperen un momento (respira hondo) es que nunca había corrido así

shinnok: habla de una vez! quien nos viene a atacar!?

bo rai cho: los ex empleados

sindel: quienes?

shinnok: deben ser shujinko y los panelistas

raiden: incluyendo a moloch?

shinnok: iré a investigar (sale)

raiden: (sale detrás de él)

shujinko: nos volvemos a ver, shinnok

shinnok: muy bien, viejo. a que vienes aqui?

shujinko: me olvidé

goro: shinnok, sabemos que shao kahn y raiden gutierrez...

raiden: si me vuelves a llamar gutierrez...

goro: QUE!? QUE HARÁS!?

raiden: (crea rayos en sus manos)

goro: esta bien

sheeva: sabemos que han ganado dos millones de pesos en el programa de susana

onaga: y venimos a exigir nuestro empleo ya que tienen dinero para pagarnos

blaze: o si no...! (se prende fuego)

shinnok: (convoca una mano gigante que traga a blaze) no es tan temible

raiden: como lo supieron?

motaro: kintaro en fan de susana

kintaro: si! la adoro! (les muestra un póster de susana autografiado)

raiden: (se acerca y lo lée) para mi fan número uno kintaro, firma susana. pos data, por favor no me mates?

kintaro: no sabía que decía eso

shinnok: como sea, no los contrataremos. el dinero es para el premio del ganador del reality

goro: entonces, no nos dejan mas opción

goro, kintaro, sheeva, motaro y onaga se ponen en posición de pelea...

raiden: (a shinnok) parece que tenemos un gran aprieto, listo, shinnok?

shinnok: (había desaparecio)

raiden: shinnok? ok lo haré yo mismo (lanza un rayo y los duerme a todos)

shujinko: WATAAAAAAAA!

raiden: (lo mira fijamente)

shujinko: si, lo sé. parezco ridículo

raiden: (con cierto nivel de sarcasmo en sangre) pareces?

shujinko: mejor me voy

shinnok: (vuelve a aparecer en el lugar) como te fué?

raiden: no ves que están todos tirados!?

shinnok: y shujinko?

raiden: le permití irse, y por qué no vinieron los cyber lin kuei?

shinnok: por cinco o diez pesos los contrato para ciertos "trabajos"

raiden: me estás incomodando

mientras tanto en la casa...

shang tsung: (escribe y piensa) querido diario, tengo cada vez menos tiempo para conquistar a kitana, hoy me llamó "mujer con barba" y me dolió mucho ese apodo, también quan chi tuvo uno de sus impulsos gay conmigo, después se lo conté a shao kahn y dijo que tal vez lo despida

quan chi: (entra al cuarto) despedirme?

shang tsung: como te atreves a entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso!? y como leíste mi mente!?

quan chi: leérla? yo podría controlar tu mente (controla la mente de shang tsung)

shang tsung (poseído): (escribe y dice) querido diario, como me gusta quan chi (se libera) oye!

shao kahn: prohibido jugar con las mentes de los concursantes!

quan chi: era una broma!

shao kahn: bueno se acabó! quan chi despedido!

quan chi: antes de irme, puedo tener un impulso gay con scorpion?

scorpion: gay!?

shao kahn: no, despedido!

quan chi: me vengaré, shang tsung! (desaparece)

shang tsung: si, todo el mundo sabe que como eres puro hueso, seguro no tienes...

scorpion: (lo interrumpe) detente ahí, brujo!

volvemos a estudios de tv, cuando empieza el programa...

raiden: señores! bienvenidos a la última gala de nominación de gran hermano! que gran programa tenemos hoy! primero veremos a dos participantes irse, y después a nominar por última vez.

sindel: (le da un sobre a raiden) aquí están los resultados, aquí están los porcentajes que sacaron shang tsung, scorpion, li mei y mileena durante la semana

raiden: muchas gracias (se conecta con la casa) hermanitos! respondan!

todos: hola!

raiden: acomodense, mientras yo abro el sobre y les digo...

li mei y mileena: (se abrazan fuertemente a kung lao)

kung lao: será otra vez la escena de mi traje empapado de lagrimas?

shang tsung: estoy listo

scorpion: venga! diga los resultados!

raiden: quienes se van son, li mei y mileena

li mei y mileena: NOOOOOOOOO! (lloran)

kung lao: espero que con el dinero de ese programa hayan comprado un secarropas

li mei y mileena: adios! (se van)

del otro lado...

bo rai cho: llegaron las nuevas expulsadas!

mileena: oh, no! (se toca la boca) vuelvo a tener ésta horrible boca!

de vuelta en la casa...

liu kang: por que nunca se van scorpion y shang tsung?

raiden: porque son personajes populares. en fin, en un rato les llamarán para que vayan a nominar por última vez (se desconecta)

shao kahn: ya lo oyeron! ahora votarán!

sub zero: espere! y las computadoras?

shao kahn: ah, si. para evadir impuestos tuvimos que donarlas todas a beneficio de la humanidad

todos: NOOOOOOOOO!

shao kahn: solo conservamos tres. pero las recibirán mañana

todos: AWWWWWW!

shao kahn: scorpion, al confesionario

así votaron todos...

scorpion: dos votos a liu kang, uno a sub zero

shang tsung: (inmunidad) dos votos a liu kang, uno a jade

liu kang: dos a shang tsung, uno a scorpion

jade: dos votos a sonya, uno a sub zero

sonya: (veto) dos votos a kitana, uno a jade, y borro los votos de kitana

kung lao: (yapa) tres votos a scorpion, dos a shang tsung, uno a sub zero

kitana: (pasa la mitad de sus votos) dos votos a shang tsung, uno a scorpion, la mitad de mis votos son para shang tsung

sub zero: (votos dobles) cuatro votos a scorpion, dos a sonya blade

en el programa...

raiden: por fin se acabaron las nominaciones! los últimos nominados son, scorpion con siete puntos, liu kang y sonya con cuatro puntos.

bo rai cho: (a través de un comunicador) raiden! tenemos otro problema!

raiden: dime

bo rai cho: mileena volvió a su estado normal, y está furiosa!

raiden: solo es cuestión de llamar a quan chi

shinnok: shao kahn lo despidió, pero yo puedo hacerlo volver...

raiden: gracias!

shinnok: mas tarde

raiden: (se conecta con la casa) hola! les traigo los últimos nominados! scorpion, estás nominado

scorpion: no es ninguna novedad

raiden: jade, estás...

jade: (se come las uñas)

raiden: ...en la final de gran hermano!

jade: si! soy la primera finalista!

raiden: kung lao, también estás en las final!

kung lao: lo logré!

raiden: sonya blade, estás...

sonya: en la final!

raiden: no, nominada

sonya: (baja la cabeza)

raiden: sub zero, estás en la final de gran hermano!

sub zero: si señor! lo voy a ganar!

scorpion: no, ni creas!

raiden: kitana, estás en la final!

kitana: wow! que alegría!

raiden: liu kang!

liu kang: si? (sonríe con gran entusiasmo)

raiden: estás nominado

liu kang: (borra su sonrisa) que?

raiden: shang tsung

shang tsung: adelante, dilo

raiden: estás en la final

shang tsung: si! en tu cara, liu kang! espera, por que lo dijiste sin alegrarte?

raiden: porque te odio (se desconecta)

shinnok: solo dos semanas mas y chau programa

raiden: recibamos a mileena y a li mei

li mei: mileena no quiso aparecer, volvió a tener sus horribles dientes

shinnok: (llama a quan chi)

quan chi: (aparece) si, señor?

shinnok: opera a mileena de nuevo

quan chi: ya no trabajo para ese programa

shinnok: pero mileena fué eliminada, así que búscala y opérala!

quan chi: si señor! (desaparece)

raiden: así concluye este programa, veamonos la próxima semana, chau!

mientras todo esto pasaba, en la casa...

liu kang: no puede ser! nominado yo? alguien me hizo trampa!

sub zero: solo es un juego

liu kang: pero es por dinero!

kung lao: no te aferres a lo material

liu kang: (con sarcasmo) gracias por la lección de budismo! pero debo arreglar ciertos asuntos

sub zero: con quien?

liu kang: (va al otro cuarto)

shang tsung: querido diario, hoy no quedé nominado, y liu kang si, o sea que yo pasé a la final y él no pudo.

liu kang: fuiste tú!

shang tsung: que?

liu kang: tú aleraste los resultados de la votación!

shang tsung: como la sabes?

liu kang: seguro ideaste algún plan para que me vaya!

shang tsung: no se de que hablas

liu kang: si lo sabes!

shang tsung: no

liu kang: dilo! o tal vez tuviste algún "arreglo" con shao kahn

shang tsung: arreglo?

liu kang: y de seguro cuando yo no esté intentarás conquistar a kitana

shang tsung: eso es verdad, pero el resto no

liu kang: mientes!

shang tsung: digo la verdad

liu kang: todo es tu culpa!

shang tsung: como podría tener todas la culpa?

liu kang: el propósito de tu vida es arruinar la mía

shang tsung: dilo! no te gusta perder! eres un malcriado! el consentido de mortal kombat! el que siempre tiene que salir campeón! el de los gritos de nena!

liu kang: (llorando anza un golpe)

shang tsung: (detiene el golpe) a llorar a tu cuarto!

sub zero: (se lleva a liu kang) él tiene razón, pero a todos nos toca perder a veces

liu kang: pero, lo quiero todo!

kung lao: la codicia invade tu mente, antes no era así

liu kang: no me conoces (se seca las lágrimas)

kitana: estás bien?

shang tsung: si, crée que yo tengo la culpa de que lo hayan nominado a él y no a mi

kitana: de seguro lo votaste

shang tsung: yo fuí nominado varias veces y no lo culpé a él

sonya: nadie habla de mi? yo también estoy nominada

y señores hasta aqui el capítulo cada vez mas cortos y se acerca el final,

sigan viendo mi fic, y también las que haga después de ésta

si lo hacen, recibirán premios! (psicológicos)

por favor dale a "favoritos" y dejame un comentario buena onda


	29. Chapter 29: quiero salir

hola manga de usuarios de fanfiction que no suben historias nunca!

comparto con todos ustedes el capítulo de hoy llamado "quiero salir"

este capítulo empieza al día siguiente de lo sucedido en el anterior, kitana es la última en despertar y se dirige al comedor, donde ya todos estaban...

kitana: hola a todos!

liu kang y shang tsung: (están jugando una "pulseada")

scorpion y sub zero: (juegan piedra, papel o tijera)

sonya y jade: (tiran de los brazos de kung lao) es mio! no, es mio!

kitana: olvídenlo! (se va afuera) me vuelvo loca!

rain: (fuera de la casa, desde la calle) kitana! estás re buena!

kitana: sé que eres tú, rain! lárgate!

rain: espera! hay algo que deben saber...

mientras tanto dentro de la casa...

kung lao: bueno ya! suéltenme!

sonya y jade: (se sorprenden)

kung lao: quiero decir que ya no griten ni estiren mis brazos!

scorpion y sub zero: piedra papel o tijera! (los dos sacan piedra) (luego ambos sacan papel)

scorpion: piedra, papel, o tij...

sub zero: (lo congela)

scorpion: (saca tijera)

sub zero: (aprovecha y hace piedra) jaja!

scorpion: (se descongela)

sub zero: tu pierdes!

scorpion: eso es trampa! es trampa!

kitana: (vuelve a entrar) liu kang!

liu kang: eh?

shang tsung: (le gana la pulseada) jaja! perdiste!

liu kang: kitana, que quieres!? me hiciste perder!

kitana: es algo urgente!

liu kang: estás con atraso?

kitana: no

liu kang: embarazada?

kitana: que no!

liu kang: entonces?

kitana: tengo información sobre lo que pasa afuera

liu kang: por qué no se lo dices a todos?

todos: (se reunen donde está kitana)

kitana: hace un rato, rain me dijo...

liu kang: rain? debe ser mentira

kitana: escucha! dijo que ayer hubo problemas en los estudios de tv del programa

sub zero: explícate!

kitana: los empleados despedidos quisieron cobrar venganza

sonya: tal vez supieron lo del premio de shao kahn

kitana: también que mileena volvió a ser normal...

jade: ja! normal

kitana: ... y que se volvió loca!

shao kahn: descuiden, mileena fue nuevamente operada y ya no causará estragos

shang tsung: ah, si?

liu kang: se supone que no debes darnos información sobre lo que pasa afuera

shao kahn: esta casa está en un barrio como cualquier otro, así que si alguien pasa y grita lo que se le ocurra no puedo hacer nada

scorpion: buena idea! pidamos información a los que pasen por la calle!

shao kahn: si hacen eso están expulsados!

mas tarde ese día, en el cuarto dos...

liu kang: crees que el mundo haya cambiado con nuestra ausencia?

kung lao: no mucho, hay otros guerreros ahí afuera. aunque los mas poderosos, y tú, estamos aún dentro de la casa

sub zero: y eso no es todo, también hay héroes de otras sagas

liu kang: y villanos

sub zero: ups... no había pensado en eso

kung lao: estoy aburrido!

jade y sonya: (aparecen ahí) aqui estoy!

kung lao: muy bien

liu kang: sub zero, creo que debemos irnos (se va y se lleva a sub zero)

jade: (a sonya) lo que él necesita es mi atención

sonya: si, claro. es mío!

kung lao: si van a pelear, háganlo allá afuera

jade: no pelearemos

sonya: vinimos porque nos necesitas

jade: si, atención femenina

kung lao: el caso es que deseo mas volver a las peleas de mortal kombat y no estar encerrado en esta casa

jade: pero aqui estamos muy bien

kung lao: ya perdí a cinco mujeres, solo quedan ustedes dos

en otra parte de la casa...

scorpion: debo llegar a la final, debo llegar a la final, debo llegar a la final, debo llegar a la final...

shang tsung: que pasa?

scorpion: debo llegar a la final!

shang tsung: por el premio?

scorpion: y para saborear mi victoria ante sub zero

sub zero: pués no ganarás

liu kang: así es

shang tsung: llegaron dos de los tres chiflados

* * *

ahora, démonos una vuelta por el afuera...

quan chi: ahora, comenzaré a planear mi venganza!

niño: que venganza?

quan chi: sigue tu camino, O MORIRÁS!

niño: (corriendo) PAPÁ!

quan chi: todos lo lamentarán, yo gobernaré todo el universo, me robaré el dinero del premio, robaré el diario de shang tsung, y tendré con scorpion todos los impulsos gay que quiera!

señor: que le dijo a mi hijo!?

niño: dijo me iba a matar

quan chi: no es cierto, solo dije que ibas a morir

señor: ahora verás!

quan chi: (abre un portal debajo de ellos y caen) no tendré que volver a obedecer a nadie, sabotearé el concurso y culparé a raiden, shao kahn y shinnok

adolescente: (pasaba en bicicleta) oye! halloween terminó hace varios días!

quan chi: (controla su mente y hace que se estrelle contra un auto y muera) esto es tan divertido!

ahora, demonos un paseo por el templo shaolin...

raiden: presiento que alguien está haciendo algo malo (se teletransporta a donde está quan chi)

quan chi: tú! que quieres!?

raiden: vengo a detener tu malvado plan sea cual sea

quan chi: creí que eras un dios, y que podías escuchar y verlo todo

raiden: tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer que ocuparme de ti

quan chi: no puedo decirte mi plan, si lo hago tomarás medidas para evitar que lo ejecute

raiden: tendrás que decirmelo después de derrotarte

quan chi: yo seré el vencedor, y tú me servirás por toda la eternidad

round 1, FIGHT!

* * *

mientras tanto en el canal de tv...

shinnok: (entra a una oficina) disculpe, jefe...

fujin: (en una comoda silla, estando de espaldas) explíquese!

shinnok: hay problemas, y debe enterarse

fujin: no me importa, solucionenlo ustedes!

shinnok: pero, usted es el jefe

fujin: es su problema ahora!

shinnok: hagame caso!

fujin: tengo cosas mas imprtantes que hacer!

shinnok: FUJIN!

fujin: (se da vuelta, y tiene un celular en la mano) espera! estoy hablando por teléfono!

persona a traves del teléfono: le digo que ya no tenemos mostaza, no puedo invertarla

fujin: vayase a la p... (a shinnok) ahora si, dime tu problema

shinnok: para empezar, ayer unos ex empleados vinieron a hacer reclamos

fujin: eso es todo?

shinnok: y en las noticias dicen que quan chi está haciendo de las suyas en la calle

fujin: haciendo sus necesidades?

shinnok: no, causando problemas

fujin: y por que no lo detienen?

shinnok: parece que raiden se adelantó

fujin: y por qué vienen a contármelo a mi?

shinnok: quería que sepa la clase de empleado que tiene

fujin: tienes razón, le aumentaré el sueldo a raiden

shinnok: y a mi?

fujin: tu fuiste a pelear?

shinnok: esta bien, ya entendí (sale de la oficina)

fujin: (saca un control remoto y enciende un tv plasma gigante) esto es vida!

* * *

mientras tanto dentro de la casa...

sonya: quien sabe que estará pasando fuera de la casa en este momento

jade: quien sabe, debe ser algo aburrido, una tontería

kitana: ustedes creen? podríamos estar corriendo peligro aqui dentro

jade: como que vamos a explotar en unos segundos o algo así?

kitana: quiero decir que se podría estar librando una importante pelea en este momento

en otra parte de la casa...

sub zero: tal vez en este momento están los de marvel y los de dc universe peleando

kung lao: o los de street fighter contra los del tekken

liu kang: o los de dragon ball contra los de naruto

kung lao y sub zero: (miran a liu kang)

liu kang: acabo de decir una estupidez, verdad?

shao kahn: todos reúnanse en el comedor!

todos se reunen en el comedor, formando un círculo sentados en el suelo...

shao kahn: no era necesario que hicieran eso

kitana: para que nos traes aqui?

shao kahn: para la prueba semanal, la cuál será la última

shang tsung: supongo que será dificil

shao kahn: deberán buscar las siete esmeraldas caos

liu kang: pídaselo a sonic, liu kang no se rebaja a ese nivel

shao kahn: pero no están en el mundo de sonic, están en el mundo real

sub zero: si nos separamos, las encontraremos mas rápido

shao kahn: error, deben ir todos juntos

liu kang: y para que las quieres?

todos: (miran a liu kang)

liu kang: dije otra estupidez, lo sé, no deben decírmelo

shao kahn: QUAN CHI!

todos: ?

shao kahn: mmmm... lo sé, me estarían mirando si supieran donde estoy

shang tsung: yo abriré un portal (abre un portal y todos pasan)

* * *

jade: miren! (apunta a una joya) es una de las que buscamos!

kitana: como lo sabes?

jade: antes jugaba esos juegos de sonic

sonya: (se acerca al millonario que tiene la joya) esa es una de las joyas que busco!

millonario: esta joya púrpura me la encontré yo, así que es mía

sonya: (saca una placa) sonya blade de las fuerzas especiales, entrégamela!

millonario: esta bien, no quiero violencia (se la entrega)

sonya: (se acerca a los mk)

jade: las otras son verde, azul, celeste, roja, gris y amarilla

sub zero: atención! (apunta a un ladrón corriendo con una joya)

scorpion: se escapá!

sub zero: (congela al ladrón y le quita la esmeralda celeste)

scorpion: listo, ya tenemos dos de las esmeraldas de havik

jade: no, se llaman "esmaraldas caos" pero no son de havik

scorpion: como sea, miren! un policía tiene otra de esas!

sonya: está en frente, que alguien mas vaya a buscarla

scorpion: (se teletansporta en frente, roba la joya y vuelve) miren, es amarilla!

liu kang: solo faltan cuatro

sonya: (saca un radar) parece que las demás están lejos de aquí, la más cercana es la roja, y según mis cálculos está dentro de un museo

shang tsung: (abre un portal al museo)

liu kang: mi turno!

kung lao: espera! si está protegida debe ser peligrosa

liu kang: mmmm... esto requiere de toda mi habilidad (rompe la vidriera con un puño)

suena una alarma que despierta a unos perros feroces...

liu kang: ups...! corran!

shang tsung: (abre otro portal y todos pasan)

así vuelven a aparecer en otra calle, en otra ciudad...

jade: alla! un anciano tiene otra esmeralda

kitana: mi color es el azul, así que me corresponde

jade: vas a golpear a ese anciano?

kitana: no (se acerca al anciano) hola, señor

anciano: oh! (ve a kitana y muere de un infarto)

kitana: (le quita la joya) fue muy facil

liu kang: si, pero tenías que matarlo!?

jade: si la gente común tenía en su poder las esmeraldas quiere decir que las encontraron en lugares sencillos

shang tsung: miren! en la alcantarilla hay una esmeralda verde

jade: no importa (corre bien lejos, se mete a la alcantarilla y cuando vuelve) aquí está

sonya: por qué has tardado tanto?

jade: el agujero más cercano estaba a dos cuadras

sub zero: solo falta una

kung lao: miren! son raiden y quan chi!

raiden: (le tira rayos a quan chi)

quan chi: (hace una pared de cráneos que raiden no logra derribar)

raiden: has aumentado tu poder, ¿pero como?

quan chi: (lanza un cráneo gigante) gracias a que me encontré ésto (saca una esmeralda)

kung lao: esa es la que falta! como se la quito?

liu kang: es tu turno, es tu responsabilidad

kung lao: quien dice que es "mi turno"

raiden: váyanse! es muy peligroso!

kung lao: (le lanza el sombrero a quan chi)

raiden: (electrocuta a quan chi)

quan chi: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (suelta la esmeralda caos)

kung lao: yo me la llevo (levanta la esmeralda)

quan chi: (dolorido en el suelo) ustedes, tienen las siete? malditos!

raiden: dénmelas, esas joyas son muy peligrosas

liu kang: no podemos, se las llevaremos a shao kahn

raiden: tienes idea de lo que dices!?

kung lao: es para la prueba semanal, lord raiden

raiden: está bien, pero si shao kahn causa desastres con ese poder, los culparé a ustedes!

liu kang y kung lao: si, señor

shang tsung: (abre un portal) ya! métanse, pupilos de raiden

* * *

al llegar a la casa...

shao kahn: las trajeron! pónganlas en la caja de intercambios

scorpion: espera, tendremos algo a cambio?

shao kahn; además de pasar la prueba semanal, les daré a todos una paliza si siguen haciendo preguntas

scorpion: enterado (pone las esmeraldas en la caja de intercambios y la cierra)

sub zero: ábrela, a ver si hay algo

scorpion: (abre la caja, y saca un arma con un guante de boxeo) para que es esto? (el guante se activa solo y golpea a scorpion)

shao kahn: bien! tengo harina, papas, huevos, freidora, puré de tomate, y siete esmeraldas caos

kung lao: nos hiciste hacer un recorrido mortal solo por una receta!?

todos: GRRRRRRRRRR!

shao kahn: si, tengo un concurso de cocina en la semana y voy a cocinar noquis con brillos

scorpion: ñoquis con brillos! yo quiero!

shao kahn: lo siento, solo para el concurso

shang tsung: no te olvida algo?

shao kahn: ah, si. han pasado la prueba

mientras tanto en la calle...

raiden: (desaparece de ahi)

quan chi: ésto no ha terminado, aún puedo encontar (con voz siniestra) las siete esferas de dragón (risa malvada)

últimos dos capítulos! sé el primero en verlos, estaré preparándolos siempre que muchos vean éste primero, y otra cosa, dejen (si quieren) su predición sobre el final (o sea quien ganará o quienes se irán en el próximo capitulo). desde luego adios y gracias por ver mi fic, sigan viendo como hasta ahora.


	30. Chapter 30: el último finalista

hola! luego de examenes y examenes de matemáticas aprové con un estrepitoso 10!

ok, estudié e hice trabajos importantes para pasar de año, y también tengo una agenda muy ocupada para la semana entrante

viernes: fiesta escuela E.E.S. N°67 por su nuevo nombre "atahualpa yupanqui" (soy de gonzalez catán) y aniversario de la vez que no pude ir a ver a la banda "rise against"

sábado: gastar los 100 pesos que encontré tirados hoy

domingo: youtube y playstation

lunes: tarea otra vez

martes: campamento con la gente de mi escuela

miercoles: vuelvo del campamento re cansado

jueves: capítulo final de "la casa de mortal kombat"

pero hoy les traigo el anteúltimo, donde se conocerá "el último finalista", empieza...

raiden: muy buenas noches! última gala de expulsión de gran hermano! de aquí también sacaremos al último finalista, los nominados eran liu kang, scorpion y sonya

mientras tanto en la casa...

liu kang: (nervioso) no voy a irme, no podría, soy el protagonista de mortal kombat, soy el mas querido, no? siempre gano, siempre me eligen a mi...

kitana: esta bien, siéntate un rato, no hay nada que temer

sub zero: y si te vas, no pasa nada

liu kang: quedaría como un perdedor frente a mis fans!

sub zero: hay personajes que tienen mas fans, como yo por ejemplo

kitana: ahora vuelvo

liu kang: no me dejes!

kitana: ahora vuelvo! voy a ver a sonya

liu kang: va a ver a sonya!? la estoy perdiendo!

kung lao: estás dramatizando demasiado, haz visto a scorpion y a sonya actuando así?

liu kang: (se pone un chupete en la boca)

shao kahn: BABALITY!

sub zero: por dios!

liu kang: (con el chupete en la boca) eso es, un bebé no puede ser echado , y yo soy un bebé, lo ven?

sub zero: (mira a kung lao) quien se lo dice?

kung lao: díselo tú

sub zero: (a liu kang) no eres un bebé

liu kang: (se quita el chupete) entonces por qué permiten que me ponga un chupete en la boca!?

sub zero: creo que tu cerebro no está bien

kung lao: nunca lo estuvo, de hecho...

shang tsung: (entra) vuelve a ponerte el chupete

liu kang: para que?

shang tsung: ya lo sabrás

liu kang: (vuelve a ponerse el chupete)

shang tsung: eso es (saca la cámara y lo fotografía con el chupete) va para el facebook y el twitter! (se va)

liu kang: (se quita el chupete) hijo de...!

kung lao: debías hacerle caso?

mientras tanto en la oficina del jefe...

shinnok: (entra a la oficina) señor, le traigo el informe del rating de los últimos meses

fujin: (le quita el informe) bien! la audiencia subió mucho!

shinnok: emmm... lo tiene al revés, señor

fujin: (lo da vuelta) ésto es terrible! prepare café!

shinnok: para salvar el programa?

fujin: no, para mi

shinnok: ahora le digo a sindel que lo prepare

fujin: dije que lo haga usted!

shinnok: pero yo no sé...

fujin: hágalo!

shinnok: si señor (sale cerrando fuerte la puerta)

mientras tanto en la tierra de los marcianitos verdes...

quan chi: (mete las esferas de dragón en una gran bolsa) gracias por ayudarme a reunir las siete esferas de dragón, no sabes canto me costó llegar a éste universo tan paralelo

freezer: aún no entiendo para que sirven, primo quan chi

quan chi: emmm... sirven para cocinar una rica sopa para un concurso de cocina

freezer: me traerás un poco de esa sopa?

quan chi: si, y envíale un saludo a la tía Freeda, sé que está muy enferma

freezer: seguro con tu sopa se pondrá mejor

quan chi: (abre un portal y se va)

freezer: (enciende un televisor)

television: en el anterior capítulo de dragon ball z, nuestros héroes reúnen las siete esferas de dragón, teniendo así la posibilidad de pedir deseos...

freezer: deseos!? QUAN CHI! REGRESA CON LAS ESFERAS!

volvamos a lo que en realidad importa...

shinnok: le traje su café, señor

fujin: (toma el café y lo escupe) llamas a ésto café!?

a eso no! a la casa de gran hermano...

raiden: tengo en mis manos, la desición del público

scorpion: ay, no. eso es aburrido

raiden: la persona que obtuvo menos votos y se va es... sonya!

sonya: ay! que plato!

jade: si! ahora kung lao será solo mío!

raiden: CALLENSE! y la otra persona eliminada es...

scorpion y liu kang: (se comen las uñas)

raiden: es...! liu kang

liu kang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!

scorpion: no es para tanto!

raiden: scorpion, estás en la final

sub zero: oh, no!

raiden: felicitaciones a los seis finalistas scorpion, sub zero, shang tsung, kung lao, kitana y jade. y recuerden, en unos días dos de ustedes se irán de la casa y quedarán nada mas que cuatro integrantes

liu kang: (canta) es el final, mi amigo es el final

raiden: que pena, liu kang. temo que volveras a pedir monedas en el subterraneo

liu kang: ese lugar es muy feo, podría quedarme un tiempo mas?

raiden: no! y no insistas!

sonya: adios a todos! y kung lao, te esperaré afuera

kung lao: (en voz baja) igual que todas las otras

liu kang y sonya se retiran de la casa, y del otro lado...

bo rai cho: hoy recibimos a dos personajes muy queridos, aunque no tanto como scorpion (se abre la puerta) ellos son, liu kang y sonya blade

liu kang: bo rai cho! que gusto verlo!

bo rai cho: no te veía desde la última vez que usé un subterraneo. espera, también te ví cuando entraste a la casa

raiden: bueno allí están recién salidos de la casa. ahora veamos como queda la casa sin sonya y sin liu kang

en la casa...

kung lao: bueno, ahora tendré un poco mas de paz para meditar

jade: (lo abraza) kung lao!

kung lao: aunque no creo que sea suficiente

shang tsung: ahora podré acosar a kitana sin que me reprendan!

kitana: no te creas!

sub zero: pero yo, seguiré aguantando a scorpion, para mi sigue todo igual

scorpion: si! yo ganaré! se lo dedicaré los shirai ryu que fueron asesinados

sub zero: no, los lin kuei recibirán esa dedicatoria, yo seré el ganador

kitana: yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en liu kang

shang tsung: sabías que iba a pasar pero, (con voz seductora) yo estoy aqui

jade: ya la oíste! yo defenderé a mi amiga

shang tsung: si quieres, también tengo para ti

kung lao: aléjate de ellas, no son de tu propiedad

shang tsung: apareció el caballeroso kung lao, siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importa

mientras tanto en los estudios de tv...

raiden: recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a liu kang y sonya

público: (aplaude con pocas ganas)

raiden: que se siente volver a la sociedad después de mucho tiempo?

sonya: mucho cambió desde que me fuí, no solo en el afuera, sino también en mi vida. como propuestas indescentes por parte de johnny cage, hasta mi enamoramiento de kung lao. y las demás, seguro sentían algo parecido

chicas: como que algo parecido!?

raiden: y tu, liu kang?

liu kang: peor no me puede ir, como que me cagó un dinosaurio

raiden: si, me habían dicho que exagerabas todo el tiempo

liu kang: ahora shang tsung intentará pervertir a kitana y no estaré ahí para evitarlo

raiden: esa es tu única preocupación?

liu kang: y también quedé en ridículo frente a mis fans

raiden: tienes fans?

liu kang: si, y mas que usted

raiden: (con sarcasmo) que sorpresa, y así termina el programa, no olviden votar desde ahora votan al ganador o ganadora de gran hermano, chau!

minetras tanto en algún lugar de la casa...

jade: no quieres celebrar?

kung lao: estoy triste porque también las amaba a todas ellas

jade: te haré algo que te hará olvidarlas (apaga la luz, y ya saben el resto)

al día siguiente...

kitana: (despierta y vé a jade mirándola)

jade: hola! feliz cumpleaños!

kitana: gracias pero, me trajiste algo?

jade: ahora vuelvo (se va)

shang tsung (liu kang): (entra al cuarto) hola mi amor, me dejaron venir a verte en este día tan especial

kitana: liu kang! (lo abraza y lo besa)

shang tsung (liu kang): no puedo estar mucho tiempo, así que tengamos sexo rápido y después me voy

kitana: no te apresures demasiado

scorpion: (entra a la habitación) ah! liu kang, no han visto a shang tsung? no lo encuentro por ningún lado

kitana: (empuja a shang tsung) sabía que eras tú

shang tsung: (vuelve a ser normal) no lo sabías, me encantó ese beso que me diste

kitana: cochino! (la da un cachetazo)

jade: (regresa) shang tsung, retírate en silencio

shang tsung: (se disfraza de kung lao) y si no quiero? (le toca una nalga)

jade: (también le da un cachetazo)

shang tsung: (vuelve a la normalidad) que tercas son ustedes

jade: aprende a tratar bien a las mujeres

kung lao: (entra con dos ramos de flores) de que me perdí?

shang tsung: (se va) adulador!

kung lao: feliz cumpleaños, kitana (le da un ramo de flores)

kitana: para mi? gracias! eres muy considerado

kung lao: (a jade) no te he olvidado, jade. (le da otro ramo de flores)

jade: no me lo esperaba

kung lao: aunque no sea tu cumpleaños, quería recordarte lo especial que eres para mi

shang tsung: (detrás de la puerta) ese shaolin intenta comprarlas con regalos

scorpion: a las mujeres les encanta

shang tsung: scorpion! que haces aqui!?

scorpion: lo mismo que tú

shang tsung: creí que sin liu kang las cosas serían mas fáciles, pero ahora...

scorpion: si, ya sé. quedó bastante claro

shang tsung: no deberías estar peleando con sub-zero?

scorpion: sub zero! ahora vuelvo! (desaparece)

shang tsung: sería mejor que no volviera (continúa espiando)

kitana: entonces, mamá compró un lindo salón para celebrar mi cumpleaños número 5000

jade: hace 5001 años, y todavía te acuerdas

kitana: tu no lo recuerdas?

kung lao: sería como una fiesta de 15 años en la tierra

kitana: ojalá tuviera fiestas así cada 15 años

kung lao: tal vez en la tierra, envejecemos más rápido que en edenia, si ustedes se quedaran mucho tiempo en la tierra, probablemente envejecerían al mismo tiempo que nosotros los terrestres

jade: pero para probar eso, haría falta mucho tiempo

kitana: (a kung lao) y como fueron tus quince?

kung lao: no, los hombres festejamos los dieciocho, no los quince

jade: como lo celebraste?

kung lao: (baja la cabeza) nunca los celebré

kitana y jade: ah!

shang tsung: (detrás de la puerta, en voz baja) ji ji ji!

kung lao: me permiten un momento? (lanza su sombrero y lo clava en la puerta)

shang tsung: por poco me pegas! (se va)

jade: cuéntanos, por que?

kung lao: (aparece su sombrero) el día anterior, unos tarkatanes atacaron el templo, y me secuestraron. fue baraka, estoy seguro.

scorpion y sub zero: (detrás de la puerta) otra vez empate! otra vez empate! otra vez empate!

kung lao: quieren callarse!?

kitana: continúa

kung lao: raiden y un grupo de monjes me rescataron unos días después, así que pasé mi cumpleaños 18 en una prisión en el mundo exterior. y tú jade? jade?

jade: (llorando) pobrecito, te daremos una fiesta si quieres

kung lao: no, de hecho jamas celebré ningún cumpleaños, solo esa vez deseaba hacerlo y no pudo ser. ahora, jade dime como lo has pasado tú

jade: bueno, yo no tuve una fiesta tan numerosa como la de kitana

kitana: pero igual la pasé bien hasta que la echaron

kung lao: de donde?

jade: de mi propia casa

kitana: sus padres no me querían por serle fiel a shao kahn

jade: yo le seguí la corriente y me echaron de casa. al poco tiempo, shao kahn mató a mis padres por eso.

kung lao: eso también fué hace 5000 años?

kitana y jade: si

veámos que está haciendo quan chi...

quan chi: (en el baño, con los pantalones abajo) estoy cagando! moléstenme mas tarde!

gracias! esto fué el anteúltimo capítulo de esta fic aunque fué un poco corto, el último capítulo será mucho mas largo, y gracias por ser un buen público.

también quiero que ustedes sean parte de la historia, asi que déjenme un review con sugerencias sobre lo que les gustaría que pase en el último capítulo y yo elegiré las mejores para luego incluírlas. ayúdenme a armar el gran final de ésta emocionante ficción


End file.
